En busca de Venganza
by Hikari-Hayabusa
Summary: Después de que el Guerrero Oscuro acabó con sus guerreros y asesinó a su familia Takeru va en busca de venganza junto con Hikari... quien corrió una suerte parecida. *En proceso de remasterización*
1. Prólogo

**Bueno, pue sotra vez estoy aquí, tal vez me recuerden por el fic Everything Through the fault of the love (jaja xD ya parezco Troey Mcclure de los simpson)**

**Bueno, el caso es que aquí les traigo otro fic, solo que este estara enfocado en magia, demonios, y toda la cosa, Ahh y lo principal VENGANZA siiii!jaja obvio tendra Takari, la mejor pareja**

**Disfrútenla!**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo, parte de la historia, tampoco me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago para el entretenimiento de los lectores**

**Bueno, pues ahora si…empecemos…**

…

**PRÓLOGO:**

**-La espada de las sombras:**

Una espada legendaria, que según dicen fue forjada por uno de los demonios mas poderosos de la antigüedad con un extraño metal. Siempre ha sido custodiada por la línea de guerreros Inhwa. Ésta poderosa arma, según varios mitos, si cayera en manos equivocadas desataría todo el odio, oscuridad y maldad, transformando al portador en un oscuro y poderoso guerrero…  
No cualquiera es capaz de blandirla.

**-La espada de la luz:**

Ésta espada es una de las mas poderosas, es la hermana gemela contraria a la Espada de las Sombras. Ha ido pasando de generación en generación por una línea de guerreros legendaria llamada Eûdum Gimja.  
El actual portador de la espada es Takeru Ishida, el descendiente de ésta línea de guerreros que fue escogido por la misma espada.

**-Takeru Ishida:**

El joven guerrero que porta actualmente la Espada de la Luz. A raíz del secuestro de su hermano y la matanza de sus padres y sus soldados por parte del Guerrero Oscuro, emprendió su largo viaje con el principal objetivo de vengarse, acompañado de su guardián y amigo: Angemon. Es un excelente guerrero, el único capaz de blandir la Espada de la Luz, es conocido por ser uno de los guerreros Eûdum Gimja más mortales. Puede desarrollar diversas técnicas de magia; usa el fuego, electricidad y el hielo. Ha sido uno de los guerreros más temidos de los últimos tiempos.

**-Angemon:**

Guardián de Takeru. Es uno de los dos ángeles elegidos; no sólo es el guardián de Takeru, si no también es su mejor amigo y consejero, es muy temido por todos, no solo por su habilidad para luchar si no también por su ataque principal: el Golpe de Fe.

**-Sora:**

Es una de las mejores amigas de Takeru y de la familia Ishida. Una joven guerrera, excelente en artes marciales. Sigue a escondidas a Takeru en su larga travesia para informarle de los movimientos del Guerrero Oscuro. Una de sus más importantes habilidades son sus conocimientos de medicina.

**-Hikari Yagami.**

Una joven cazadora de demonios. Ella, al igual que Takeru, esta tras la pista de el Guerrero Oscuro ya que él fue quien secuestró a su hermano mayor: Taichi Yagami, su única familia. Es capaz de invocar diversas y poderosas técnicas de magia. Se especializa en el manejo de la espada, pronto se convertirá en la acompañante de Takeru en su búsqueda del Guerrero Oscuro, y también quizá en algo más que sólo su amiga…  
Ella no va sola, al igual que Takeru tiene una guardiana y protectora: Angewomon

**-Angewomon:**

Es la guardiana de Hikari, es el segundo ángel elegido. Siempre cuida de Hikari y es su mejor amiga desde que su hermano fue secuestrado. Es muy hábil para luchar y su ataque principal es la Flecha Celestial.

**-El Guerrero Oscuro:**

Una criatura despiadada. Según se cuenta, vendió su alma a los señores del inframundo a cambio de poder y magia oscura. Su principal objetivo es apoderarse de la Espada de las Sombras y poder gobernar eternamente. Posee una magia muy poderosa, capaz de destruir poblaciones enteras. Secuestró al hermano de Hikari y lo convirtió en un demonio esclavo de su poder.


	2. Episodio 1:El inicio de todo

**EPISODIO 1: EL INICIO DE TODO.**

"_¿Q-qué sucedió aquí?"-decía un aterrado Takeru al ver como su aldea estaba totalmente destruida. Los cadáveres de sus guerreros yacían esparcidos por todo el suelo, todavía humeantes._

_Había llegado a su aldea después de su entrenamiento con Ken Ichijouji, pero lo que encontró como bienvenida fue destrucción y muerte a su paso…_

"_Hermano…Padres"-Lo primero en lo que pensó fue en su familia, tenía que ver si habían logrado escapar. Rápidamente se dirigió a lo que antes era su hogar._

_Abrió sigilosamente la puerta con la espada desenfundada por si alguien lo esperaba dentro…y al entrar se topó con oscuridad: la luz de la luna era lo único que iluminaba el interior de la casa, la cual estaba totalmente desordenada, seguramente alguna batalla se libró ahí. El rubio caminó cuidadosamente hacia la habitación de sus padres. Al abrir la puerta lo que vio lo dejo deshecho y horrorizado: En medio de un gran charco de sangre se encontraban sus padres, que yacían muertos, casi descuartizados. Soltó su arma y se dejó caer de rodillas. Lágrimas de furia comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas, pronto cayó en la cuenta de que su hermano Yamato no se encontraba ahí. Se levantó y salió de lo que fue su hogar alguna vez y, con una notable furia escrita en todo su rostro se dirigió casi tan veloz como el aire al santuario Ishida: donde era custodiada la Espada de las Sombras…tal vez su hermano se encontraba ahí protegiéndola…_

_En su camino hacia el santuario se encontró a Sora que yacía seminconsciente en el suelo, Takeru se acercó rápidamente a ella y la levantó con sumo cuidado._

"_Sora…"-susurró_

"_Ta-Take…ru"-habló con mucha dificultad la chica-El…Gue…rre…ro Oscu..ro ve a prote…ger…la espada y a Mimi…_

"_¿El Guerrero Oscuro?"- Mierda. –"Volveré por ti…"_

"_Da…te… prisa"-suplicó la pelirroja. Takeru la dejó resguardada al pie de un árbol, oculta entre un par de grandes piedras._

_El rubio se dirigió lo mas rápido que sus pies le permitieron al templo. Al llegar observó el templo envuelto en grandes llamas y al Guerrero Oscuro asentando el golpe final a uno de los guerreros de Takeru y luego sus ojos captaron a Mimi quien apenas pudo sonreír al verlo antes de caer muerta._

_El Guerrero Oscuro se dio cuenta de su presencia y sonrió: Se había apoderado de la Espada de las Sombras. Lentamente se dio vuelta hacia él, Takeru desenfundó su espada y se dispuso a luchar._

_La rabia del joven guerrero era tal que atacaba sin cesar a su oponente. Las espadas de ambos chocaron varias veces seguidas, Takeru no lograba ni siquiera rozarle; en un movimiento rápido el Guerrero Oscuro lo hirió gravemente en un costado, Takeru escupió sangre y después cayó inconsciente…_

Takeru abrió los ojos sobresaltado y bañado en un sudor frío, su respiración estaba muy agitada.

"Takeru… ¿estás bien?"-le preguntó Angemon un tanto preocupado al verle así.

"Angemon…"-Takeru trataba de estabilizar su respiración.-"En mis sueños volví a ver la noche de hace una semana…"

"Tranquilo…"-Angemon le sonrió, tratando de reconfortarle.-" No pienses en eso ahora, necesitas descansar."

"Angemon, ese maldito Guerrero me las va a pagar… lo he jurado"-dijo Takeru para después volver a recostarse, tratando de serenarse. La ira de nuevo corría por sus venas y sabía que tenía que calmarse.

Ambos compañeros se encontraban acampando en medio del bosque, se dirigían a la ciudad. Ahí habría indicios que indicaran dónde se encontrara su enemigo.

-.-

Ya la luz matutina iluminaba el paisaje.

Takeru tomó sus armas, y se preparó para partir. Se colocó la bandana negra en su frente y la tela que le cubría la mitad del rostro, dejando ver únicamente sus azules ojos.

"¿Listo?-preguntó Angemon.

"Sí, vámonos."-Takeru se subió a la espalda de Angemon.

Viajaron durante varias horas hasta que por fin llegaron a la ciudad. Lucía desierta, no había absolutamente nadie ahí. Takeru y Angemon se quedaron observando un rato detenidamente la ciudad y observaron que en el centro de ella habían unas fuertes luces como anunciando un espectáculo.

"Ahí debe haber alguien"- Dijo Takeru

"Será mejor ir ahí cuanto antes."-Se apresuró a decir Angemon

"Angemon… necesito pedirte un favor…"-dijo en un tono serio Takeru

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Necesito…"-Takeru suspiró.-"…seguir solo hasta el centro de la ciudad"

"Takeru, ¿por qué? Es muy peligroso, aquí no está sucediendo nada bueno."-comentó el ángel.

"Por favor Angemon. Sólo déjame ir, confía en mi. No sucederá nada…"-suplicó. Su guardián vaciló unos segundos.

"Estaré cerca, ya sabes como llamarme"-habló al fin no muy convencido.

"Si…con el colgante…"-Takeru le enseñó el dije con el emblema de la esperanza.

"Bien. Mientras tanto investigaré los alrededores. Ten mucho cuidado Takeru- Dijo Angemon antes de elevarse por los aires.

"Tú también Angemon…"-susurró el ojiazul para luego comenzar a caminar.

"Esto es muy extraño…"-Pensaba Takeru mientras avanzaba por los callejones de aquella ciudad de extraño estilo. Era un tipo de combinación entre los edificios antiguos de París, pero con pequeños toques de modernidad.

De pronto, salieron seis guerreros de las sombras, uno de los clanes enemigos.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?"-dijo uno de ellos.

Takeru simplemente se limitó a seguir caminando, alerta de los movimientos de cada uno de ellos. Pronto, uno se dirigió a él: con dos rápidos y simples movimientos de su espada logró aniquilarlo, los otros cinco le miraron asombrados y se lanzaron en su contra. Fue inútil, Takeru rápidamente acabo con ellos.

Guardo su espada y continuó caminando, ahora más alerta.

-.-

"_Espero encontrar algo a los alrededores, hay un extraño aura aquí…"_-pensaba Angemon mientras sobrevolaba en el cielo nocturno de la ciudad.

Pronto, su potente vista captó una increíble figura, no podía ser…

"Eso… es imposible…-se dijo a si mismo. Al parpadear ya no había nadie.

-.-

Takeru siguió caminando por la vacía ciudad hasta llegar a una tienda de armas, entró con la esperanza de que alguien estuviera dentro, después de todo aquel pequeño letrero luminoso estaba encendido…

Al entrar observó a un anciano que se encontraba afilando una espada antigua, al sentir la presencia de Takeru el anciano se volteó hacia él y le atendió.

"Bienvenido ¿en que puedo ayudarte, joven guerrero?"-dijo cortésmente el anciano.

"Armas…"-dijo simplemente Takeru.

"Ya veo…"- El hombre enseguida sacó de un baúl diferentes tipos de armas que puso sobre el mostrador: shurikens, dagas explosivas, flechas, bombas de humo…

Takeru observó detenidamente las armas y tomó los shuriken, el arco y flechas y algunas dagas explosivas.

"No sólo necesitas armas Guerrero Elegido… también necesitas pócimas para recuperarte de tus heridas y aumentar el poder de tu magia."

Takeru lo miró extrañado…

"Ten estas…-"el anciano puso sobre el mostrador dos pequeños frascos ligeramente alargados: dos de color azul y dos de color naranja.-"Las azules harán que te repongas de tus heridas y las naranjas harán aumentar tu magia, no necesitas beber mucho… con tres simples gotas bastará"

Takeru seguía serio, inexpresivo. Pagó lo que había adquirido y se dispuso a salir de la tienda, pero el anciano lo detuvo.

"Espera… esto te servirá de mucho, diviértete…"- el hombre le entregó un boleto para el piano-bar. Takeru enarcó una ceja ¿a qué iba un boleto de piano-bar? Si la ciudad estaba prácticamente desierta…

"Gracias"-fue lo único que dijo para después salir de la tienda.

El rubio guardó las armas: se colocó el arco a la espalda al igual que el carcaj y los proyectiles los guardó estratégicamente en su traje. Caminó al centro para ver de donde provenían las luces.

Al llegar se dio cuenta de que se trataba del piano-bar, en las puertas se encontraba un guardia custodiando la entrada.

"Tu boleto…"-dijo al ver a Takeru acercarse.

Takeru sacó el boleto y se lo entregó, estaba dispuesto a entrar cuando las pocas personas que se encontraban dentro salieron gritando aterrorizadas. El rubio se apresuró a entrar y lo que vio lo sorprendió: Una chica con cabellos castaños y ojos rubí con una extraña vestimenta roja terminaba de cortarle la cabeza a un dragón.

Takeru se quedo observándola en silencio sin moverse siquiera, después de que la chica guardara su espada se dio cuenta de que Takeru la miraba. Sus ojos se cruzaron. Ella quedó hipnotizada en aquellos ojos azules, y él en aquellos ojos color rubí.

La chica de pronto recordó que alguien la esperaba en la azotea del edificio y subió presurosa y ágil las escaleras. El rubio no resistió las ganas de preguntarle su nombre así que la siguió.

Al llegar a la azotea la chica se dio cuenta de que ahí no había nadie.

"¡Rayos! ¿dónde se habrá metido? Tendré que llamarle de nuevo…"-se dijo a si misma.

"¿A quién esperas?"-preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

La chica volteó rápido y se encontró de nuevo con aquellos ojos azules que la habían hipnotizado hacía unos momentos.

"No te importa."-dijo rápidamente.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"-preguntó interesado Takeru. Ella dudó, pero al final lanzó un suspiro resignada.

"Me llamo Hikari, Hikari Yagami"-respondió.

"Lindo nombre, Luz…"-sonrió Takeru.

"Gra…gracias"-dijo levemente sonrojada Hikari-"Y ahora…tú dime cuál es tu nombre…"

"Mi nombre es Takeru, Takeru Ishida. Ahora ¿me vas a decir qué eres y qué haces aquí?"-cuestionó Takeru.

"Soy una cazadora de demonios, y voy tras la pista de mi hermano Taichi, quien fue secuestrado por el Guerrero Oscuro y después convertido en una especie de demonio…"-Al decir esto a Hikari se le escapó una lagrima silenciosa, que más bien era de odio más que de tristeza.

"Fue… ¿secuestrado y convertido en un demonio?"-dijo Takeru sorprendido, Matt podría correr esa misma suerte.

"Si, y dime ¿tú que haces aquí?"-preguntó Hikari.-"No es común ver personas como tú en estos lugares…"

"Igual voy tras la pista del Guerrero Oscuro: secuestró a mi hermano, masacró a mis padres y acabó con mis guerreros…es un…"-Takeru bajó la mirada.

Hikari se acercó a él y colocó una mano en el hombro de Takeru. Él le miró, Hikari le dedicó una sonrisa.

"¿Puedo acompañarte en tu viaje?"-preguntó al rubio-"Los dos vamos tras ese maldito guerrero, por favor…"

El rubio Ishida dudó, pero ambos compartían un mismo objetivo, sería estúpido querer ir él únicamente.

"De acuerdo, acompáñanos"

"¿Acompañarlos? ¿Quién más viene contigo?"-preguntó confundida Hikari.

"Mi guardián. Descuida es uno de mis mejores amigos."-dijo sonriendo Takeru.

"Está bien…"-Hikari sacó el dije con el símbolo de la luz, lo apretó suavemente y cerró los ojos.

Takeru no lo notó, ya que hacía lo mismo con su dije, después de unos cinco minutos la majestuosa figura de Angemon hizo aparición.

"Takeru ¿haz averiguado algo?"-preguntó el ser alado descendiendo.

Hikari quedó boquiabierta, ya que se parecía mucho a Angewomon.

Angewomon llegó unos segundos después que Angemon. Takeru igualmente quedó impresionado al ver a Angewomon.

"Pero…¿ése es tu guardián?"-cuestionó Hikari.

"Si…es mi guardián: Angemon. Ella… es tu protectora también, ¿no es así?-preguntó también el rubio.

"Si. Su nombre es Angewomon…"-respondió la castaña

"Lo sabia, no era mi imaginación, te vi sobrevolar la ciudad"-dijo Angemon

"Si, yo igual te he visto"-dijo Angewomon.

"Bien. Ya habrá tiempo para irse conociendo. Tenemos que ir hacia el templo de esta ciudad."-dijo Takeru.-"Obtendremos respuestas ahí."

"Si, tienes razón. Vayamos."-dijo Hikari.

Ambos se subieron a las espaldas de sus respectivos guardianes y se dirigieron al templo de la ciudad, durante el transcurso del viaje Takeru e Hikari no dejaban de mirarse, al igual que Angemon y Angewomon…

Al llegar al templo…

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	3. Episodio 2: El Fillyfish

**EPISODIO 2: EL FILLYFISH.**

Al llegar al templo… Hikari y Takeru le ordenaron a sus respectivos protectores que se marcharan. Como era de suponer, ellos no accedieron fácilmente pues después de todo era su deber protegerlos. Tuvieron que ingeniarselas para convencerlos hasta que al final los angeles accedieron no muy convencidos.

"Eso ha sido muy difícil. No cabe duda que convencerles a ambos no es tarea fácil"-comentó Takeru.

"Y que lo digas, pero después de todo son nuestros guardianes…"-sonrió Hikari.

"Creo que tendremos un problema para pasar al templo…"-dijo Takeru mirando al frente, serio.

"Ya lo creo…"-Hikari suspiró.

Una muralla que fácilmente tendría unos ocho metros de altura se levantaba alrededor del templo, estaba construída de pura piedra labrada. No seria muy facil escalarla. Takeru se detuvo de golpe y miró a un costado, de la nada salieron unos dragones rojos al ataque.

Takeru desenvainó su espada y Hikari hizo lo mismo con la suya. Ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque, el rubio fue el primero en lanzarse a la batalla y después le siguió Hikari, les era muy fácil acabar con las criaturas.

"Son demasiados, cada vez que me deshago de uno dos ocupan su lugar." -Se quejaba Hikari, quien seguia atacándolos sin descanso.

"No te preocupes algún día se tienen que acabar…"-bromeó Takeru, riéndo mientras terminaba de cortarle la cabeza a uno.

"¡¿ALGÚN DÍA?"-Exclamó la castaña- ¡¿Qué te pasa?

"Tranquila, estoy bromeando Hika."-Takeru le dedicó una sonrisa, esta vez atravesando a uno de los dragones.

"Que oportuno eres Takeru…"-dijo Hikari sonriendo, le era imposible ignorar la mirada de Takeru.

Se distrajo tanto que no se dio cuenta de que seis dragones la tenían rodeada ya.

"¡Demonios!-Se reprendió.- "_He dejado que su sonrisa me distraiga. ¡Pero es tan linda…! ¡No es momento de pensar en eso Hikari, pudes morirte aquí y no volver a verla!_"-se siguió reprendiendo Hikari ahora en pensamientos.

Lanzaba rápidos ataques pero no lograba rozarles siquiera. Takeru se percató de ello y decidió hacer uso de su magia.

"¡Esferas de fuego!"-De las manos de Takeru brotaron varias bolas de fuego que impactaron contra los dragones que rodeaban a Hikari, dándole a esta una pequeña oportunidad. Enseguida cambio su espada por dos espadas gemelas sai y fulminó a los seres al momento en que el rubio acababa con el último de ellos.

"¿Ves? Te lo dije, tarde o temprano acabariamos con todos ellos…"-rió Takeru.

"Debo admitirlo Takeru, eres un excelente guerrero y la forma tan ágil con la que manejas la espada es exquisita."-la chica le habló con un tono coqueto, cosa que hizo sonrojar al rubio.

"Tu igual luchas bastante bien…es un honor pelear con una chica tan habilidosa como tu, eso no se ve todos los días."-devolvió el cumplido Takeru, ésta vez siendo él el que hiciera sonrojar levemente a la castaña.

Pronto Takeru tuvo un presentimiento, asi que se puso nuevamente en guardia.

"¿Sucede algo Takeru?-preguntó Hikari al ver al chico tan concentrado, como si esperara un ataque.

"Siento que algo se acerca…" - alcanzó a responder cuando…-"¡CUIDADO!" - el grito de Takeru no fue lo suficientemente rápido para alertar a Hikari, pues una especie de monstruo con el cuerpo muy parecido al de una medus, con cientos de tentáculos que terminaban en puntas metálicas llamado Fillyfish atrapó a la castaña con uno de ellos.

Hikari luchaba por liberarse pero el Fillyfish era demasiado fuerte. Intento sacar sus espadas pero le fue inútil, pues el monstruo la tenia prácticamente estrangulada.

"¡SUELTALA!"-Fue el grito que lanzó Takeru.

"Eso es algo que tú bien sabes no haré… ¿quién eres para darme ordenes?"-respondió el Fillyfish a Takeru, con una voz robótica.

Takeru se quedó mirando fijamente al mostruo con rabia, Hikari ya habia perdido el conocimiento gracias a la presión que el monstruo ejercía sobre ella. Repentinamente, el Fillyfish se lanzó a atacar a Takeru, éste le esquivo con un poco de dificultad. Takeru respondió al ataque con su espada.

-.-

Mientras tanto…

"¿Crees que estén bien?- habló preocupada Angewomon, mirando a Angemon.

"Descuida, Takeru es un gran guerrero y no dudo que Hikari también lo sea. - La tranquilizó él.

"Si, tienes razon…" – repentinamente, Angewomon sintió como los musculosos brazos de Angemon la rodeaban por la espalda.

"¿Sabes? No creo que ocultar lo nuestro ayude… - susurró a su oído el hermoso angel.

"Lo sé…"- Angewomon devolvió el abrazo a Angemon. – "Te amo, nada cambiará eso."

Angemon le dio un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios.

"Te amo…"

-.-

El Fillyfish comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego hacia Takeru mientra éste las esquivaba. Pronto una idea llegó a su cabeza: Si el Fillyfish era del elemento fuego, entonces su magia de hielo le ayudaría, pero para esto tendría que concentrar toda su energía…

Sin pensarlo más, comenzó a centrarse en reunir todas sus energías. El Fillyfish se dio cuenta de lo que Takeru trataba de hacer, así que intentó impedirlo velozmente.

"¡Tornado de Hielo!"- exclamó el rubio lanzando el ataque. Grandes y heladas ráfagas rodearon a la criatura acompañadas de pequeños cristales de hielo que se le incrustaban por todo el cuerpo. El Fillyfish soltó a Hikari haciendola volar por los aires y Takeru se apresuró a lanzarse hacia ella para atraparla.

Al momento en que Takeru aterrizaba con Hikari en sus brazos, el Fillyfish se desintegró detrás de ellos.

Todas sus fuerzas le fueron abandonando, lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue llamar a Angemon antes de caer inconsciente a un lado de Hikari.

-.-

Angemon se encontraba abrazando a Angewomon en ese momento, enseguida se puso de pie alerta.

"¿Qué sucede Angemon?" – preguntó ella preocupada.

"Takeru…"- respondió. – "Me ha llamado, creo que me necesita…"

"A mi Hikari no me ha llamado…"-dijo extrañada Angewomon, temiéndose lo peor.

"Tenemos que ir cuanto antes a donde se encuentren…" - habló Angemon.

"Si." - asintió Angewomon.

Ambos angeles emprendieron el vuelo y llegaron al lugar donde yacían los dos jóvenes inconscientes, uno al lado del otro.

"¡Takeru!" - Exclamó Angemon yendo a donde su amigo.

"¡Hikari!"- exclamó ahora Angewomon. - "¿Qué ha sucedido?" - se cuestionó.

"Takeru parece haber utilizado toda su energia…" - dedujo Angemon.

"Tenemos que llevarlos a un sitio seguro…"-opinó Angewomon con Hikari en sus brazos.

"Tienes razón, sé donde podrían estar a salvo…" - Angemon puso en sus brazos a Takeru y se dirigió a un edificio de la ciudad, algo que parecia una gran y antigua mansión.

El lugar era verdaderamente enorme, con cientos y cientos de vacías habitaciones. Parecía haber sido abandonado hacía poco.

Ambos angeles recostaron a sus respectivos protegidos en unas camas, que se encontraban en una misma habitación. Angemon tuvo que invocar una especie de campo protector que volvía invisible el interior de dicha habitación por si algún ataque se presentaba.

"No hay que salir de esta habitación, por ahora. Debemos esperar a que ambos recobren la consciencia. - opinó Angemon.

"Tienes razón…" - fue la respuesta de Angewomon, quien observaba preocupada a su compañera.

Después de unas horas Takeru comenzó a abrir los ojos. Poco a poco pudo distinguir una silueta observándole, al abrir por completo sus ojos descubrió de quien se trataba.

"¿Hikari?" – Habló confundido.

"¡Takeru…!-exclamó Hikari abrazándole, Takeru igualmente correspondió el abrazo. – "¡Por fin has despertado!"

"¿Dónde estamos?" - preguntó desorientado.

"En una especie de hotel abandonado. Angemon me dijo que no saliéramos de aquí hasta que él y Angewomon regresaran. - respondió Hikari.

"¿A dónde han ido?" - volvió a preguntar Takeru.

"Fueron en busca de una poción, pues tu tardaste mucho en despertar. Me tenías preocupada…"-Hikari volvió a abrazarlo. – "Gracias por salvarme por segunda vez en el dia…"

"No tienes por que…" – le sonrió.

"Pero ¿qué fue lo que te sucedió?"-preguntó ahora ella.

"Pues…verás, mi magia es poderosa pero tiene un defecto…"-comenzó Takeru.

"¿Defecto?" – Cuestionó más interesada Hikari.

"Si. Cada vez que lanzo un ataque fuerte, mis energías disminuyen casi un 100%, y a veces caigo inconsciente, como me ha sucedido hoy. - Terminó de explicar.

"Ahora entiendo…"-asintió ella.

"¿Y tú cómo estás?" - preguntó Takeru.

"Bien…ahora que despertaste…"-El subconsciente le traicionó, enseguida se tapo la boca dandose cuenta de lo que había dicho. – "Quiero decir…eh…bueno yo…"

"Shh…"- rió bajito Takeru, poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios para que no siguiera hablando. Lentamente ambos se fueron acercando, sus labios ya se rozaban y las mejillas de ambos se encontraban sumamente sonrojadas. Un pequeño roce: él atrapó los labios de ella suavemente y ella los suyos. Pequeño, pero mágico.

Justo entonces, Angemon y Angewomon irrumpieron en la habitación.

"Oh, lo siento. - Angemon salió de la habitación.

"N-no, está bien. Pasa, Angemon…-habló un sonrojado Takeru, al igual que Hikari tenía todo el rostro rojo.

"Por fin despertaste ¿cómo te sientes? - Angemon se acercó a él.

"Mejor, pero aún siento mi cuerpo un poco débil." - respondió.

"Bebe esto." - Angemon le entregó un frasco con un líquido azul dentro. – "Con esa poción podrás recuperar tus energías."

"De acuerdo… ¿es necesario que me tome todo el frasco?" - preguntó abriendo el dicho objeto.

"No, con un poco bastará…" - respondió el ser alado.

"Muy bien…" - el rubio tomó un poco del líquido sin dudarlo. Enseguida, sintió como poco a poco todas sus fuerzas volvían a él.

"Hikari… ¿tú cómo te encuentras? - cuestionó Angewomon a su compañera.

"Muy bien…no te preocupes Angewomon"

"Bueno, será mejor marcharnos, no debemos detenernos. Debemos entrar a ese templo, el Fillyfish salió detrás de los muros haciendo un gran agujero. - dijo Takeru tomando sus armas.

"¿Estás seguro de que ya te encuentras mejor?"-se preocupó la chica.

"Si, no te preocupes…"-le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Si tu lo dices…" - Hikari igualmente tomo sus armas.

"Bueno, en marcha…"-dijo Takeru apunto de salir de la habitación junto con Hikari, pero tanto Angemon como Angewomon se pusieron frente a ellos bloqueandoles la salida.

"¿Angemon? ¿Qué sucede?" - dijo extrañado el rubio por el acto de su guardián.

"¿Angewomon?" - igualmente preguntó Hikari.

"Esta vez iremos con ustedes…"-comenzó Angemon.

"Después de todo somos sus guardianes, no sólo su transporte privado." - concluyó Angewomon, con una sonrisa.

Takeru dio un suspiro y continuó.

"Muy bien, tal vez necesitemos ayuda…"

"Entonces…ahora si vamos" - Animó Hikari.

Ambos salieron junto con sus guardianes en dirección al ya mencionado templo, el cual no estaba lejos de donde se encontraban.

"Bien, aquí estamos. " - anunció Takeru. – "Ahora debemos entrar."

"Si…" - Hikari lo siguió, al igual que ambos angeles.

El templo era enorme, y tenía detalles y decorados muy bellos. Su aspecto era muy parecido a una enorme catedral, pintada con colores azules, verdes, grises y blancos. Un edificio imponente y majestuoso. Los cuatro compañeros se adentraron en él.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**Bueno, pues epero que les siga gustando, pueden mandarme sugerencias, o criticas, lo que sea jaja**

**Aya R.:**

**Gracias por las sugerencias! Tienes mucha razón…el primer capitulo ya lo tenia escrito y no le hice muchas correcciones.**

**Ahh y pues la razon por la que Hikari y Takeru confian el uno por el otro e Hikari sintio la necesidad de acompañarlo se ve más adelate, pues tienen… (es sorpresa jeje XD)**

**Bueno pus de nuevo mil grxx por las sugerencias, trate de corregir lo mas este capi ojala ke haya quedado bien. Si no pues me dice ¿okizz?**

**Lulyua**

**Me alegra que te haya gustado! Ya pronto pondre más TAKARI! Tienes razón es la mejor pareja!**

**Lord Pata**

**Jaja, si, Takeru lo hizo por que enseguida se dio cuenta de lo ke les pasaba a los dos, como tu dices, espero ke te este gustando la historia.**


	4. Episodio 3: El Cáliz Dorado

_**EPISODIO 3: EL CÁLIZ DORADO.**_

Por fin llegaron al templo, pero para su sorpresa el lugar era más bien un gran y majestuoso monasterio de arquitectura gótica, casi no entraba mucha luz y eso le daba un toque misterioso y a la vez lúgubre. Al fondo en el centro, se encontraba un enorme y reluciente altar bañado en oro. El rubio caminó decidido hacia él, pero una criatura salió de entre las sombras y se lanzó a atacarle violentamente.

"¡Takeru!"-exclamó Hikari corriendo hacia donde el rubio había caído. — "Angewomon encárgate de la criatura."—Ordenó la chica mientras corría.

"De acuerdo…"—Angewomon se elevó para poder atacar. La criatura tenía un aspecto fantasmagórico y usaba una enorme hoz para atacar.

"Déjame ayudarte." —Angemon se unió al ataque.

"¿Takeru, te encuentras bien?" —Hikari el miró preocupada mientras el rubio se ponía rápidamente de pie.

"Si, no ha sido nada." —Los ojos de Takeru se abrieron de sobremanera y de un rápido movimiento colocó a la castaña tras él: Otras tres criaturas como la anterior se dirigían hacia ambos. —"¡Rayo Fulminante!" —Un rayo eléctrico salió de las manos de Takeru para posterior dividirse en tres y acabar rápidamente con dos de aquellos seres, uno logró evadir el ataque.

"Crees que con eso me vas a detener? ¡Sombras de la muerte!"—la criatura lanzó su ataque, Takeru pudo reaccionar a tiempo usando su campo de fuerza cubriéndole a él y a Hikari, evitando así que el ataque les alcanzara.

"¡Golpe de fe!"

"¡Flecha Celestial!"

Ambos ángeles lanzaban repetidamente sus ataques, pero las criaturas eran muy veloces y lograban esquivarlos.

"¡Angemon, detrás de ti!"—advirtió Angewomon a su compañero.

Angemon se dio la vuelta rápidamente y atacó con su báculo, dejando aturdido al demonspirit.

"¡Golpe de fe!"—Angemon acabó a uno de ellos, pero aún faltaban dos.

Takeru comenzaba ya a perder energía y por lo tanto su campo de fuerza se iba debilitando poco a poco.

"Date por vencido Guerrero, no tienes oportunidad…¡Sombras de la muerte!"—Éste último ataque por parte del demonspirit, acabó por completo con el campo de fuerza de Takeru, lanzando a ambos chicos lejos.

Takeru se levantó y desenfundó su espada lanzándose al ataque, no sin antes ordenarle a Hikari que se quedara donde estaba, pero los golpes con armas no lograban hacerle mucho daño, tenía que usar magia.

"¡Cristales de hielo!"—Atacó el rubio, logrando dañar un poco a su oponente.

"Mi turno, ¡Hoz destructora!"—El demonspirit levantó su hoz para atacar a Takeru con una enorme fuerza, pero éste logró protegerse con su espada.

Takeru y el demonspirit estaban teniendo una dura batalla. Hikari sólo se limitaba a observar impotente debido a la orden del chico, pero pronto pudo recordar que Takeru se debilitaba con el uso de la magia. El guerrero con mucho esfuerzo lograba ponerse en pie, la castaña decidió intervenir, pues también recordó que Takeru no era absolutamente nadie para ordenarle nada.

"¡Arrows Fire!"—Hikari se puso delante de Takeru y lanzó su ataque de fuego al demonspirit acabando por fin con él.

"Hikari…"—Takeru estaba muy débil, pues había usado todas sus energías debido a la magia.

"¡Flecha Celestial!" —éste último ataque lanzado por Angewomon acabó con el último demonspirit.

"¡Takeru! ¿Estás bien?" —preguntó preocupado Angemon

"Si Angemon, estoy bien. No hay de qué preocuparse, sólo estoy algo débil por usar la magia.#—Respondió.

"De acuerdo." —Angemon le sonrió.

"Bien, ¿y ahora que?"—cuestionó Angewomon.

"El altar…"—Takeru se acercó a él y observó una figurilla de piedra en forma de un cáliz.

"¿Qué es eso?" —preguntó curiosa Hikari.

"No lo sé…"—Takeru retiró la figurilla de su base y de inmediato la mesa del altar comenzó a separarse.

"¡Hikari, cuidado!" —Angewomon jaló a Hikari hacia atrás, ya que esta estuvo a punto de caer.

Takeru apensa y logró saltar hacia atrás como acto de reflejo.

"Vaya… Takeru, sí que eres listo."—Takeru se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario de Hikari.

"Sólo fue instinto."—comentó el chico.—"Creo que debemos bajar"

"¿Estás seguro Takeru?" —cuestionó Angewomon, no muy convencida.

"Sí Angewomon, ése túnel nos debe llevar a algún lado."—respondió seguro el rubio.

"Entonces vamos, no perdamos tiempo."—Hikari se acercó a Takeru

"Tienes razón, mientras más rápido mejor, pueden aparecer más demonspirit."—comentó Takeru.

Takeru comenzó a descender por las escaleras de cuerda que bajaban al túnel, que el altar había dejado al descubierto, seguido de Hikari y los ángeles.

El descenso era bastante, tardaron unos quince minutos en bajar. Al llegar al fondo se encontraron en una especie de cueva.

"Sigamos por ahí…"—Takeru tomó la mano de Hikari y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida de la cueva.

"¡Esperen, no caminen tan rápido!—sugirió Angewomon volando junto a Angemon.

Una vez llegaron a la salida de la cueva dieron con un gran precipicio, no podían seguir ya que tenían que cruzarlo para llegar hacia una especie de puerta. Así que Angemon y Angewomon les ayudaron.

"¿Qué haríamos sin ustedes?—suspiró bromeando Hikari.

"Tienes razón Hikari."—Rió Takeru. —"Bueno, debemos ver qué hay en este lugar."

Comenzaron a descender por el precipicio, por las escaleras que habían. Al llegar al fondo, siguieron por un pasillo que ahí se encontraba. Llegaron al final y un desagradable y horrible paisaje les esperaba.

"¡E-esto es… un cementerio!" —exclamó Hikari horrorizada acercándose a Takeru al ver miles de tumbas en las paredes, con los cadáveres embalsamados y a la vista.

"Si, son tumbas de monjes. Son muy antiguas."—explicó Takeru.

"No me gustan este tipo de lugares…"—Hikari respiró algo agobiada, estaba aferrada al brazo de Takeru.

"Tranquila, ¿estás bien…"— Takeru le miró preocupado, ella no le respondió y trató de respirar hondamente.

"S-si…"—Takeru no se mostró convencido y la tomó de los hombros, obligándole a mirarle.

"Hikari, ¿qué pasa?" —ella tardó unos segundos en mirarle a los ojos, una vez más respiró hondamente y sonrió.

"Creo que el aire es muy pesado aquí, no es nada…"—le sonrió, tranquilizándole. El rubio correspondió la sonrisa igualmente y le dio un golpecito en la frente con el dedo índice.

"No te preocupes, sólo son viejos cadáveres… ¿qué más podrían hacer? ¿revivir?" —rió.

"Claro, búrlate de mi"—Hikari le miró un poco molesta.

"No te enojes, sólo bromeaba."—Takeru la abrazó.

"¿Esos dos andan juntos ya?"—le susurró Angemon a Angewomon.

"Hikari no me ha dicho nada, pero parece que si." —le respondió de igual forma Angewomon.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo…"—comenzó a meditar Angemon. —"…cuando Takeru estuvo inconsciente, al entrar a la habitación les vi a ambos besarse.

"Hacen una linda pareja."—sonrió Angewomon.

"¡Angemon!" —gritó Takeru.

"¡Angewomon!" —le siguió Hikari.

Ambos ángeles no se habían percatado de que Takeru e Hikari se habían adelantado bastante a ellos.

"¡Takeru!" —Angemon entró a la cámara donde ambos, Hikari y Takeru, se encontraban.

"Hikari, ¿están bien?"—preguntó preocupada Angewomon.

"Si, Agewomon…"—respondió Hikari.

"Entonces, ¿qué sucede?" —preguntó Angemon.

"Esto…"—Takeru señaló un pequeño altar con un cáliz dorado, como el de la estatuilla de piedra anterior.

"Imposible…"—musitó Angemon.

"¿Qué pasa…?"—Takeru le miró ansioso.

"E-es…el Cáliz de la Resurrección" —respondió asombrado Angemon.

"¿Cáliz de la resurrección?"—preguntó confundida Hikari.

"Así es, ése es uno de los cáliz más poderosos y peligrosos."—Agregó Angewomon, igualmente perpleja. —"Es una de las cinco reliquias, es increíble que una de las más poderosas se encontrara aquí…"

Takeru se acercó al objeto y pasó sus dedos por los bordes dorados, embelesado.

"Mierda…"—masculló Takeru al observar como la sangre comenzó a brotar de un corte en sus dedo. Los bordes de ese objeto eran increíblemente filosos; una gota de su sangre cayó dentro de aquel cáliz.

"Takeru ¿qué sucedió?"—preguntó Hikari al observar la sangre.

"Nada, sólo ha sido un pequeño corte."—respondió con simpleza.

"Déjame verlo."—Hikari tomó con delicadeza la mano de Takeru.—¿Pequeña cortada? Es bastante profunda…—se preocupó.

"No es nada" —insistió Takeru retirando su mano.

De pronto, el cáliz comenzó a irradiar una luz muy fuerte, casi cegadora.

"Takeru, ¿acaso tu sangre ha caído dentro del cáliz…?—La voz de Angemon sonó preocupada.

"No lo sé, tal vez…"—respondió Takeru cubriéndose los ojos, ya que la luz se había intensificado.

"Eso me temí…"—Angemon miró a su alrededor aún con la misma expresión de preocupación.

"Lo que viene no será nada bueno."—Agregó Angewomon, igualmente temerosa.

"¿A qué se refieren?"—preguntó confundida Hikari, pero antes de que los ángeles contestaran, los monjes embalsamados comenzaron a moverse, levantándose de sus tumbas.

"A eso…"—concluyó Angewomon, poniéndose en posición de ataque junto a Angemon.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_**Weno pzz me alegra que les este gustando! Sigan mandando reviews plizz!**_


	5. Episodio 4:Los recuerdos de Hikari

_**Episodio 4: Los recuerdos de Hikari.**_

"¡Takeru!"—gritó Hikari tratando de advertir a su compañero.

Las momias de aquellos monjes comenzaron a levantarse. Takeru apretó los dientes y desenvainó su espada, poniéndose en posición de ataque al igual que Hikari.

Las momias los rodearon a ambos aporreando estrepitosamente contra el suelo las enormes hachas que tenían como armas.

"Esto se pone divertido…"—rió Takeru. Hikari le miró casi incrédula.

Takeru se lanzó al ataque sin pensárselo más. Hikari sacó sus sais e igualmente se lanzó a atacar a los horribles seres.

"¡Golpe de Fe!" —Angemon logró aniquilar a varios de un solo golpe, debido al poder sagrado que poseía.

"¡Flecha celestial!" —Angewomon atacó también, acabando con varios al igual que su compañero.

"Son muchos, no podremos con ellos sin que antes se nos acabe la energía…"—dijo Hikari, jadeante.—"¡Angewomon!"

El ángel le miró, interrogante.

"¿Crees poder usar tu atmósfera celestial?" —cuestionó.

"No es mala idea, creo que puedo intentarlo."—Dicho esto Angewomon lanzó su ataque—"¡Atmósfera celestial!"

El ataque hizo desaparecer a todos los monjes que antes les rodeaban.

"Gracias, Angewomon"—Dijo aliviada Hikari.

"Haberlo dicho antes…"—se quejó Takeru.

"La atmosfera celestial no es algo que pueda usar siempre, Takeru." —habló Angewomon. —"Consume mucha de mi energía, a pesar de ser un poder sagrado."

"Ya veo." —Takeru asintió, el ángel sonrió.

"No nos confiemos, el efecto del cáliz es duradero… más monjes comenzarán a aparecer en menos de lo que canta un gallo…"—Angewomon miró a Angemon.

"¿Por qué han revivido esas cosas?—preguntó intrigado Takeru

"Porque ése cáliz sólo necesita un pequeño sacrificio de sangre para revivir a los muertos. Ésa es la razón por la cual es una de las reliquias más poderosas, es de las más codiciadas.—respondió Angemon.

Takeru apretó los labios, con el ceño fruncido.

"Eso lo explica todo…"—murmuró.

"Yo creo que es mejor darnos prisa antes de que esas cosas aparezcan de nuevo."—Sugirió Hikari.

"Si, tienes razón"—la apoyó Takeru.

Siguieron caminando por varios minutos hasta que pronto el camino se convirtió en un estrecho túnel. Takeru volteó a ver a Angemon y éste asintió ligeramente, el rubio le correspondió y se adentró en él, seguido de Hikari y los ángeles.

"Esto pronto se convertirá en una madriguera para topos…"—se quejó la castaña. El túnel se había vuelto tan estrecho que tenían que avanzar gateando.

"Ahí está la salida…"—Takeru divisó la claridad al otro lado.

Una vez salieron, lo que vieron les dejó boquiabiertos y por completo desconcertados.

"Esto es…"—comenzó Hikari.

La supuesta salida del túnel no había sido más que la entrada a nuevas cámaras subterráneas, pero ésta…

"…parecen ser ruinas egipcias"—completó el rubio.

"Esto no puede ser…"—Hikari miraba a su alrededor, sumamente confundida.

"Eso no tiene importancia ahora."—Angemon captó su atención. —"Ahora debemos apresurarnos." —apuró.

Takeru asintió, pero cuando estuvo a punto de dar un paso se quedó estático y serio.

"Angemon, alguien se está acercando…"—dijo.

"Démonos prisa, aún nos falta poco más de un kilómetro atravesando estas cámaras para llegar a la salida."—Dijo Angemon

"No nos demoremos más." —Angewomon miró a Angemon.

Pero antes de lo imaginado, los monjes hicieron aparición.

"Tenemos que atacarles, no podremos avanzar más antes de que nos alcancen."—dijo Hikari

"Tienes razón. Tenemos que tomar cartas en el asunto." —Takeru sonrió.

Uno de los monjes les dio alcance, interponiéndose entre Takeru y Hikari.

"Hora de divertirse un poquito." —Habló el rubio, quien ni tardo ni perezoso se lanzó al ataque. —"¡Cristales de hielo!"—El ataque eliminó fácilmente a la criatura.

"Nosotros les cubriremos el mayor tiempo que podamos, apresúrense a llegar a la salida." —habló Angewomon.

"De acuerdo." —Takeru asintió y tomó la mano de Hikari, comenzando a correr. —"No te detengas, no podemos arriesgar mucho a Angemon y Angewomon."

"Si." —Hikari corría lo mas rápido que podía, pero estaba bastante agotada y sus piernas no le respondían correctamente.

Angemon y Angewomon sincronizaron sus ataques para acabar con el mayor número de enemigos posible y dar así tiempo a sus protegidos de escapar. Ellos podían alcanzarles fácilmente después, pero si no cuidaban la manera en cómo atacaban, el lugar corría el riesgo de derrumbarse y no tendrían oportunidad alguna de escapar.

Takeru y Hikari llegaron al final del camino, pero…

"¡Mierda!" —Masculló el chico: La salida se encontraba bloqueada con un enorme disco de piedra.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" —Hikari le miró. —"Tenemos que abrirla como sea."

Takeru miró por unos segundos el objeto que les impedía el paso y se le ocurrió.

"Tengo una idea…"—Hikari le miró atenta. —"pero es algo arriesgada."

El rubio sacó tres shuriken incendiarios. Hikari abrió los ojos.

"Aléjate." —dijo Takeru, la castaña obedeció y se alejó unos cinco metros, él le alcanzó y sin pensárselo más lanzó los tres objetos con una fuerza tal que quedaron enterrados en la dura roca.

Takeru envolvió a Hikari con su cuerpo para protegerle de las rocas que salieron disparadas al explotar las armas.

Angemon y Angewomon escucharon y sintieron la sacudida que las armas del rubio habían ocasionado. Pequeñas piedras y polvo comenzaron a caer desde el techo.

"Salgamos de aquí, Angewomon." —Habló Angemon, lanzando un último ataque al igual que su compañera.

"¿Funcionó?" —Hikari alzó la mirada.

"¿Me subestimas a mi y a mis armas?" —Takeru le miró enarcando una ceja, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

"Presumido…"—Hikari rió.

Hikari y Takeru salieron del túnel. Angemon y Angewomon no tardaron en seguirles.

"¡Golpe de fe!"—Angemon lanzó un ataque hacia la cueva, logrando derrumbar así la salida y que de ese modo las horribles criaturas no les siguieran.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, mirando el lugar de donde habían salido, hasta que el rubio miró a su alrededor.

"Parece que estas son las afueras de la ciudad…"—observó.

Se encontraban en un bosque muy espeso, un silencio invadía por completo el lugar.

"Takeru no puedo más, por favor, descansemos."—suplicó Hikari dejándose caer de rodillas.—"Llevamos más de doce horas caminando."

"Takeru, Hikari tiene razón. Es buena idea descansar."—agregó Angemon.

"De acuerdo, pero avancemos un poco más. No podemos quedarnos a descansar a unos metros de donde salimos, el enemigo podría atacarnos."—aclaró Takeru.

"Tienes razón…"—dijo Hikari poniéndose en pie.

Los cuatro avanzaron una media hora más, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño claro.

"Aquí dormiremos hoy."—anunció Takeru.

Angemon y Angewomon asintieron.

"Iré a buscar agua, y algo para comer."—Avisó Angewomon haciéndole un disimulado gesto a Angemon, el cual entendió enseguida.

"Te acompaño."—dijo Angemon siguiendo a Angewomon.

Ambos ángeles se fueron dejando a ambos chicos solos. Hikari simplemente se dejó caer pesadamente al suelo mientras Takeru dejaba sus armas a un lado y encendía una fogata ayudándose con un poco de magia. Hikari se había acomodado y casi enseguida se durmió.

El rubio tomó su espada y la desenfundó, se dispuso a limpiarla pero en un pequeño descuido al pasar el pañuelo sobre el filo se hizo un corte.

"¿Qué sucedió?"—preguntó Hikari abriendo lentamente los ojos al oír el siseó de Takeru.

"Nada, descansa."—mintió el rubio sonriéndole.

"No lo creo, vamos dime."—insistió Hikari.

"Sólo me he hecho un pequeño corte con el filo de la espada, es todo."—Dijo Takeru indiferente.

"Déjame ver."—Hikari se levantó y se acercó a él.

Hikari rápidamente tomó la mano del rubio.

"Será mejor que te cure eso, es muy profunda y se puede infectar…"

"No…ya te dije que no es nada."—Takeru no se cansaba de insistir, pero Hikari hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y se dirigió a buscar un pequeño pañuelo.

La chica volvió a los dos minutos a su lado y tomó delicadamente su mano y limpió la herida para después vendarla.

"Listo, con eso estarás bien."—Dijo sonriendo.

"Gracias, Hikari."

"No tienes que darlas, Takeru"—Hikari se sentó y se abrazó a si misma, debido a que la noche era muy fría.

"Debes estar congelándote."—Takeru sonrió ligeramente.—"Ven aquí."

Hikari se acercó tímidamente al rubio. Al llegar junto a él, éste le hizo una seña de que se sentara, ella obedeció y acto seguido Takeru la abrazó, a modo de protección acercándola hacia él.

Hikari se acurrucó entre sus brazos, mientras Takeru le daba un tierno beso en la frente.

"Hikari…te quiero"—dijo repentinamente el rubio guerrero.

Hikari se sorprendió y su rostro quedó por completo rojo, sonrió se acurrucó más en él.

"Yo también te quiero, Takeru."—La castaña levantó un poco la mirada y besó los labios de Takeru.

Takeru se recostó sobre el pasto sin dejar de abrazar a Hikari, ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Por alguna razón, al conocerse sintieron una fuerte conexión, no sabían explicarlo, solo sabían que se querían, que se amaban.

Por otra parte con Angemon y Angewomon…

"Angemon, creo que ya deberíamos volver. No podemos dejar a Takeru y Hikari solos mucho tiempo, el enemigo podría atacar."—Decía Angewomon entre los brazos de Angemon, ambos ángeles se encontraban abrazados frente a un pequeño lago.

"Tienes razón, aunque Takeru es un excelente guerrero está muy agotado, usó muchas veces su magia, será mejor volver."—Dicho esto, el Ángel le dio un fugaz beso en los labios a Angewomon.

Al regresar a donde se encontraban los chicos, estos se encontraron con Hikari entre los brazos de Takeru, ambos profundamente dormidos.

"Lo sabía, pero Hikari no me ha querido decir nada." —Angewomon sonrió.

"Se quieren…"—agregó Angemon.

"Si…"—Angewomon sonrió cálidamente.—"Nosotros también debemos descansar un poco, debemos reponer energías."

"Tú duerme, yo haré la primera guardia."—dijo Angemon besando tiernamente la frente de Angewomon.

"De acuerdo, luego me toca hacer guardia a mi, si no me despiertas me voy a molestar."—rió levemente Angewomon.

"No te prometo nada."—Devolvió la sonrisa Angemon.

"Buenas noches…"—Angewomon se acomodó bajo un árbol y se durmió.

_La noche era tranquila, una pequeña brisa mecía los árboles lentamente y el canto acompasado de los brillos se escuchaba; en lo alto, la luna brillaba esplendorosa. Hikari se encontraba en su habitación, una pieza bastante pequeña y modesta, como el resto de la casa herencia de sus padres. Se encontraba a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo._

_De pronto, y rompiendo con la tranquilidad que reinaba en el lugar, su hermano Taichi irrumpió en su habitación haciendo que ella se sobresaltase._

"_¡HIKARI!" _

"_¡Taichi! ¿qué sucede?"—Hikari se asustó ante la expresión de terror que tenía su hermano._

"_Tienes que huir, vienen por ti…"—Habló con desesperación. Hikari abrió los ojos de sobremanera._

"_¿Q-quién…?"—Articuló con trabajo._

"_El guerrero oscuro." —Respondió, Hikari sintió un horrible escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. —"No hay tiempo, tienes que huir."—Taichi tomó del brazo a su hermana y comenzó a avanzar._

"_Espera Taichi. No me puedo ir sin mis armas."—Hikari fue rápidamente a un mueble de madera y de ahí sacó su espada y dos sais. Ambos objetos habían sido regalo de su hermano._

"_Vamos, ¡date prisa!" —Ambos se dirigieron a una salida camuflada por detrás de un armario. Antes de salir, Taichi se detuvo y tomó a su hermana de los hombros obligándole a mirarle.  
"Toma, Hikari." —El castaño le extendió un dije en forma del emblema de la luz. —"Nuestros padres me dijeron que te lo entregara cuando fuera el momento indicado. Guárdalo muy bien y cuídalo." —Hikari tomó el objeto entre sus manos. Taichi la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó fuertemente, depositando un beso en su frente. —Vamos._

_Ambos salieron de la pequeña casa. Taichi ayudó a su hermana a montarse en el caballo que tenían y él subió tras ella. El animal avanzó a todo galope en dirección al bosque; estaban a punto de adentrarse en él cuando algo se interpuso en su camino haciendo relinchar al caballo y provocando que ambos hermanos cayesen. Taichi se puso de pie rápidamente._

"_¡MALDITO, DÉJALA EN PAZ!"—Gritó furioso Taichi, desenfundando se espada y poniéndose delante de su hermana. Ella observaba al ser completamente aterrada._

"_No eres un obstáculo para mi." —Sonrió malévolamente. —"No eres quien para mandarme."_

"_Hikari, huye. —Ordenó Taichi, mirando iracundo al Guerrero Oscuro._

"_No hermano, no me voy a ir sin ti."—Hikari tembló mientras miles de lágrimas salían de sus ojos._

"_Por favor Hika, huye, no te preocupes por mi."—Taichi le miró suplicando mientras le abrazaba fugazmente.—"¡Huye!"_

_Hikari le miró una última vez y se fue de ahí corriendo mientras Taichi se enfrentaba al Guerrero Oscuro._

"_¿Crees que no voy a encontrar a tu querida hermana?"—dijo el horrible ser con aire triunfante._

"_¡Maldito!"—Taichi le atacó fieramente._

"_No podrás conmigo, estúpido..".—el Guerrero esquivaba los golpes de la espada de Taichi con una facilidad increíble._

"_¡Flama del infierno!"—Taichi lanzó su ataque especial logrando impactar al Guerrero Oscuro, pero el daño no fue mucho._

"_Esto ya me aburrió. ¡Ataque sombrío!"—El guerrero oscuro lanzó su oscura magia en contra de Taichi haciendo que éste cayera medio inconsciente al suelo._

_Tai cerró los ojos, esperando el último golpe por parte de su enemigo._

"_No quiero acabar contigo, aún…"—sonrió. —"Me serás muy útil."—Dicho esto, llevó a un seminconsciente Taichi a rastras…"—Pronto volveré por ti Hikari. —El ser volteó hacia atrás y dejó ver un horrendo brillo en los ojos._

"_Taichi…"—Susurró Hikari llorando; había observado toda la escena escondida en un hoyo bajo las raíces de un enorme árbol._

_Hikari quiso ir a rescatarle, pero antes le había prometido a su hermano que huiría. Sabía que si regresaba, lo más probable era que la capturaran a ella también y entonces el sacrificio de su hermano habría sido en vano. Apretó los ojos y con el corazón desgarrado salió corriendo en dirección contraria a lo que una vez fue su hogar hasta llegar a una cueva. Decidió refugiarse ahí para pasar lo que restaba de la noche. Por mas que quería no podía conciliar el sueño, sabía que tenía que reponer energías si no quería ser capturada, pero los sucesos que habían acontecido hacía apenas unas horas se lo impedían, así que se sentó y comenzó a sollozar al recordar a su hermano siendo arrastrado al igual que un animal por el Guerrero Oscuro. Ahora lo único que pasaba por su mente era venganza contra aquel horrendo ser, lo que derramaba ahora eran lágrimas de rabia. De pronto recordó el objeto que su hermano le había entregado momentos antes de salir de su hogar y metió la mano en su blusa tomando el objeto, lo miró ahora más detenidamente y después de unos minutos lo apretó fuertemente entre sus manos, concentrando toda su tristeza e ira en él. Una luz cegadora iluminó el lugar, Hikari entrecerró los ojos tratando de protegerse de aquel destello, una vez la luz pareció atenuarse los abrió y divisó la figura de un hermoso ángel._

"_¿Q-quién eres tú?"—preguntó asustada y en posición de defensa con su espada._

"_Soy Angewomon, soy el ángel elegido de la Luz para protegerte, Hikari."—Contestó el ser con una hermosa y dulce voz._

"_¿C-cómo has llegado aquí?"—cuestionó aún nerviosa la chica._

"_A través de tus sentimientos, y con eso…"—Angewomon señaló el cuello de Hikari, donde el objeto colgaba de un suave hilo._

"_¿Quién te envió?"—Hikari se sentía más tranquila. El ángel le daba mucho aire de confianza._

"_Eso no importa ahora."—Angewomon le miró y dedicó una cálida sonrisa._

_Pasó poco más de una semana desde aquellos acontecimientos, Hikari iba en compañía de Angewomon en búsqueda de su hermano. No tenían idea de por dónde comenzar a buscar, fue así como llegaron a una pequeña ciudad llamada Kittameria, en la cual decidieron quedarse un par de días para descansar y tratar de planear mejor su búsqueda, la cual hasta ahora prácticamente carecía de sentido._

_Una noche después de abandonar Kittameria, mientras Angewomon y Hikari se encontraban descansando a las orillas de un río en el bosque, una criatura las atacó por sorpresa. Era un demonio-dragón naranja, con enormes garras y colmillos afilados. Su piel parecía rugosa y de su espalda sobresalían unos huesos que se entrelazaban entre sí. La criatura observó a ambas con sus enormes ojos rojos y lanzó una enorme bola de fuego._

"_¡Hikari, al suelo!_ —_Gritó Angewomon lanzando a la chica al suelo para luego elevarse por los aires_—_¡Flecha celestial!—el ataque alcanzó apenas a la criatura._

_Hikari se levantó y se dispuso a atacarle con sus sais. Dio un salto y de un veloz movimiento logró herirle en un costado haciendo que cayera; se disponía a rematarlo con su espada cuando observó sus ojos, sin duda los conocía. El demonio lanzó un horrendo grito retorciéndose mientras intentaba levantarse sin dejar de mirarla._

"_Taichi…"_—_murmuró la castaña retrocediendo un para de pasos, sin dejar de observar a la criatura. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y vio el rostro de su hermano, sin duda se trataba de él._

_Hikari se dejó caer al suelo y derramó unas cuantas lágrimas._

"_Taichi…no puede ser…"—balbuceó entre leves sollozos._

"_Hikari…¡¿qué sucede?!"—preguntó Angewomon, quien observaba la escena desde los aires._

_El demonio se comenzaba a recuperar, por lo que Hikari rápidamente se puso de pie y llamó a Angewomon para emprender la huida._

"_¡Vamos, Angewomon!"—dijo secándose las lágrimas con el brazo._

"_Hikari ¿por qué no le mataste?"—preguntó intrigada el ángel._

"_Por que Angewomon … ese dragón es m-mi hermano."—respondió aún lacrimosa._

"Hikari… Hikari… despierta…"—A lo lejos pudo escuchar que una voz le llamaba y la sacudían delicadamente.

"¡Taichi!"—gritó sentándose bruscamente, su respiración era entrecortada.

"Tranquila, tranquila... ¿qué sucede…?"—preguntó preocupado Takeru mientras la abrazaba.

"Takeru…."—Hikari poco a poco fue tranquilizándose.

"¿Qué sucedió? Estabas llorando…y te movías inquietamente."—El rubio colocó una mano en la cintura y otra en el hombro de Hikari.—Dime…

"Soñé con la noche en que mi hermano se sacrificó para protegerme…"—las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo.

"Tranquila, no llores…"—trató él de calmarla mientras la acurrucaba en sus brazos.

"T-Takeru n-no p-pued-do… no puedo d-dejar de recordar sus ojos, Tai me estaba suplican-do a-ayuda…"—Debido al llanto, la voz de Hikari era entecortada; no podía dejar de llorar, recordar a esa criatura que alguna vez fue su hermano, recordar la mirada que tenía suplicando por ayuda le dolía muchísimo, echaba de menos a Taichi.

"Tranquila, ya verás que encontraremos a tu hermano y le ayudaremos." —Takeru la apretó contra su pecho, mientras le hablaba con susurros, tratando de confortarla. —"Mi hermano también fue secuestrado por el guerrero Oscuro, lo más probable es que haya corrido con la misma suerte. Ya verás que les encontraremos y les tendremos de regreso.—Diciendo aquello, Takeru abrazó fuertemente a Hikari, quien lentamente fue recobrando la calma.

"Si, eso espero…"—Hikari lo abrazó.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_**Weno pzz spero ke les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente episodio!**_

_**Au Revoir!**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios!**_

_**Lord Pata: Ke bueno ke te este gustando! Mil graxx por tus comentarios**_

_**Lulya: Igualmente gracias por tus comentarios!**_

_**Aya R. : Gracias por las sugerencias trataré de mejorar! Y los templos…¿Cómo explicarte?...ambos necesitan de diversos objetos ke ahí se encuentran, por ejemplo la figurilla de piedra ke encontró Takeru al abrir el pasadizo hacia el cementerio subterráneo del Monasterio y el mismo Cáliz Dorado…simplemente necesitan recorrerlos para encontrar objetos de suma importancia, solo el monasterio y el cementerio subterráneo necesitaban recorrer para encontrar esos objetos. Ahh si y gaxx por avisarme lo de los reviews, ya lo compuse.**_


	6. Episodio 5:Daga Oscura

_**EPISODIO 5: Daga Oscura.**_

La mañana llegó por fin. La calma y el silencio se vieron interrumpidos por un fuerte ruido captado por los agudos oídos de Takeru, éste se puso inmediatamente de pie despertando a Hikari y alarmando a ambos ángeles.

"Takeru, ¿qué has oído?"—preguntó Angemon.

"Esta aquí…"—Takeru dirigió una mirada al oscuro bosque.

"¿Quién Takeru…?—Hikari le miró con cierto temor.

"El Guerrero Oscuro."—El rubio desenvainó su espada, sin apartar la vista del bosque en ningún momento.

Hikari le imitó y esta vez tomó su espada, guardando sus sais detrás de su traje.

"Tenemos que irnos de aquí y rápido."—apresuró el rubio tomando el brazo de Hikari, con la espada fuertemente cogida con la otra mano.

Takeru y Hikari subieron a las espaldas de sus respectivos ángeles. Casi inmediatamente, del bosque surgió una enorme figura que rápidamente les dio alcance: Un ave gigante de plumaje negro y enormes garras, los ojos los tenía inyectados en sangre.

Ambos ángeles intentaron aumentar la velocidad, pero el ave escupió varias bolas de fuego. Los dos protectores lograron esquivarlas y el ave lanzó una segunda descarga contra ellos, ésta vez Angewomon no logró ser lo suficientemente rápida y una de ellas le impactó de lleno haciéndole caer junto con Hikari.

"¡Angewomon, Hikari!"—fue el grito de ambos chicos al observar como sus compañeras caían hasta estrellarse contra el suelo en medio del espeso bosque.

"Angemon… ¿puedes hacerte cargo?"—preguntó el rubio lanzándole una rápida mirada.

"Si, Takeru…"—-el ángel descendió un poco para que Takeru pudiese bajar a auxiliar a ambas chicas.

Takeru saltó hacia el suelo y se dirigió corriendo al lugar en donde Hikari y Angewomon se encontraban, Hikari tenía algunos rasguños, pero en cambio Angewomon se encontraba malherida e inconsciente.

"¡Hikari!"—Takeru la tomó entre sus brazos.—"Te encuentras bien?"—Takeru la examinó con la vista, preocupado.

"No te preocupes, estoy bien."—respondió la chica levantándose, Takeru se tranquilizó al ver que aparentemente se encontraba bien.—Angewomon.—dijo volteando a ver donde se encontraba la mencionada

"Tranquila yo iré a ver cómo se encuentra, no te muevas."—Takeru recostó delicadamente a Hikari en el pasto y se dirigió a ver al ángel.

"Angewomon"—Takeru se puso en cuclillas a su lado.

Mientras tanto, Angemon continuaba luchando contra la criatura. Los poderosos ataques de Angemon eran lo suficientemente fuertes para tenerle ya demasiado malherida.

"¡GOLPE DE FE!—Por fin el ángel dio el golpe final, acabando con la criatura. Apenas el ser cayó, Angemon descendió rápidamente a ver el estado de Angewomon.

"No te preocupes Takeru, yo estoy bien." —El ángel comenzaba a recobrar el sentido. —Ve con Hikari, por favor." —murmuró.

"¿Segura?—preguntó un tanto inseguro Takeru.

"Si, segura. Por favor.—insistió Angewomon al momento en que Angemon descendía

"Angewomon."—dijo éste acercándose apresuradamente a ella.

"Hikari, bebe esto."—Takeru le entregó lo que quedaba de la poción, haciendo que ésta se recuperara, pero aun así seguía débil.—"Vayámonos, aún siento la presencia del Guerrero Oscuro."

Takeru apenas pudo terminar de decir la última frase cuando una oscura presencia se mostró frente a ellos. El rubio alzó la vista enseguida.

"Vaya Takeru… ¿te recuperaste de nuestra batalla?—habló en tono de burla.

"Angemon, llévate a las chicas de aquí."—ordenó Takeru.

"Un momento… ¡Vaya! Pero qué coincidencia tan hermosa. Hikari, cuánto tiempo sin vernos. Espero que no extrañes a tu hermano, te lo he tomado prestado por un tiempo. No te preocupes por él, se encuentra mucho mejor en su nuevo estado. Todo te lo debo a ti, si no hubiera querido protegerte…"—Las palabras del Guerrero Oscuro hicieron que Hikari enfureciera y se soltara de Angemon para ir a atacarlo.

"¡ERES UN MALDITO!"—Hikari se lanzó contra él atacándolo con su espada, pero no fue suficiente.

"¡Hikari!" —Takeru intentó detenerla pero no logró alcanzarla.

"¡ARROWS FIRE!"—Hikari lanzó su ataque de fuego pero no logró ocasionar daño alguno a su enemigo.

"Eres una estúpida, tu magia no puede contra mi. ¡DARK FIRE!"—El ataqué estaba a punto de dar con Hikari pero Takeru se interpuso activando su campo de fuerza.

El rubio se dispuso a atacar con magia poniéndose al frente de Hikari.

"¡Tornado de Hielo!"—El ataque de Takeru aturdió un poco a su enemigo.

El Guerrero Oscuro sacó su espada dirigiéndose a atacar a Takeru con ella, por su parte Takeru desenvainó igualmente su espada y se colocó en posición de defensa.

Ambos estaban librando una gran batalla.

Hikari miraba todo impotente tratando de forcejear con Angemon, quien por órdenes de Takeru la sujetaba. El rubio no estaba dispuesto a que algo le sucediese, estaba débil y su rendimiento no era el normal.

Las fuerzas de Takeru poco a poco comenzaban a menguar, pero a pesar de ello y demostrando la gran fortaleza que le caracterizaba continuaba dándole una dura batalla a su enemigo.

"¿Crees que puedes vencerme? Eres sólo un novato Takeru, tu magia no puede contra mí. —El ser rió. —Ni siquiera tu hermano logró vencerme y ahora está pagando las consecuencias.

Takeru no contestó. La furia hizo que aumentara la intensidad de sus ataques, las espadas de ambos chocaron en repetidas ocasiones. El joven guerrero no utilizaba su magia, pues sino su energía se agotaría más rápido y casi por completo.

"Estas acabado, joven guerrero."—el Guerrero Oscuro hizo un rápido movimiento y sacó una daga. Sin que el rubio pudiera predecirlo o darse cuenta siquiera, el frío metal se hundió en su cuerpo, desgarrando todo tejido a su paso. Ni siquiera emitió un sonido cuando el frío metal fue retirado con brusquedad por el mismo enemigo.

Takeru quedó de pie de espaldas a su enemigo, una fina hilera de sangre comenzó a descender de su boca. Después de tocarse el herido abdomen, cayó seminconsciente al suelo.

"Estúpido…"—El Guerrero Oscuro observó al rubio caer.

"¡TAKERU!"—Fue el desgarrador grito de Hikari, quien corrió a donde el rubio cuando el ángel le soltó.

"¡CANALLA!"—Angemon se lanzó a atacarlo.—"¡GOLPE DE FÉ!"—El golpe de Angemon hirió al enemigo, gracias a su poder sagrado.

"Nos volveremos a ver en otra batalla, estúpido ángel."—Dicho esto, el Guerrero Oscuro desapareció.

Angemon se dirigió rápidamente a donde estaba Takeru, Hikari tenía las manos llenas de sangre intentando tapar la herida.

"Takeru, resiste por favor."—Hikari estaba en shock debido a la horrible herida que tenía el rubio.

"Hi…kari…"—murmuró apenas antes de quedar inconsciente en los brazos de la chica.

"Takeru… ¡TAKERU, RESPONDE!" —Gritó desesperada, palpándole el rostro.

"Hikari, Hikari… tranquila…"—le sostuvo Angewomon, tratando de calmarla.

"Angewomon… sálvalo, por favor…"—rogó la castaña, con las lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas.

"Déjame revisarle…"—Hikari asintió, sollozando.

Angewomon examinó cuidadosamente la herida de Takeru, después de hacerlo se mordió los labios y apartó un poco a Angemon para hablar con él.

"Angemon… tenemos un gran problema."—Habló seria Angewomon.

"No me digas que…"—dijo preocupado Angemon.

"Si…"—Angewomon bajó la cabeza.

Ambos ángeles lucían muy preocupados, cosa que Hikari no pasó por alto

"Angemon, Angewomon, ¿Qué sucede?"—Hikari miró a ambos, con los ojos cristalinos.

"Hikari, Takeru fue herido con una daga oscura. —La castaña le miró sin entender, eso no le gustaba nada. —Si el veneno de esa arma se extiende por todo su cuerpo, se convertirá en un demonio, uno muy poderoso…"—explicó Angewomon.

"¡¿Qué…?!"—Exclamó. —"¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser…! ¡Debe haber un antídoto o algo!—La chica se alteró, comenzando a derramar nuevas lágrimas.

"Sí, existe un antídoto pero no es muy común. Lo único que puedo hacer por el momento es tratar de contrarrestar el veneno con una hierba llamada Hoja de Luna."—Angemon estaba muy preocupado, si no encontraban ese antídoto Takeru se convertiría en un demonio muy difícil de controlar. Tenían el tiempo en contra.

"Debemos ir por esa hierba…"—se apresuró a decir Hikari.

"Si…pero tú y Angewomon deben quedarse con Takeru, yo iré solo."—dijo el Ángel

"De acuerdo."—ambas asintieron. Angemon lanzó una última mirada a Takeru y se elevó por los aires.

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente unas dos horas desde que Angemon se fue. Hikari estaba junto a Takeru sumamente preocupada, el chico no había despertado desde hacia horas.

"¡Está helado!"—Hikari había tomado la mano del rubio y se percató de que estaba sumamente helada, al tocar su frente se dio cuenta de que estaba empeorando.—Por favor Angemon, date prisa.—suplicó mientras se recostaba en el pecho del chico, abrazándole en un pequeño intento por darle calor.

Mientras tanto…

Angemon se encontraba en el bosque buscando la llamada Hoja de Luna. Llevaba dos horas dando vueltas cuando por fin la visualizó.

"…debo darme prisa."—dijo Angemon tomando la ya dicha hierba. De la nada, sintió la presencia de alguien que lo observaba. No tardó en ponerse en posición de ataque.

"¡Sal de ahí!"—ordenó. De en medio de la oscuridad emergió la sombra de un Semphyon (una criatura muy parecida al caballo pero con dos cuernos similares a los de un borrego cimarrón y unas orejas caídas) y una chica montada sobre él.

"Tranquilo Angemon, vengo a ayudar."—La voz le sonó familiar.

"¿Sora?"—cuestionó sorprendido.

"Me alegra verte…—sonrió amable. — "¿Dónde esta Takeru?"—preguntó al no ver al rubio con el ángel.

"Sora…"—comenzó Angemon explicándole lo que había sucedido.

"Angemon, llévame a donde está."—Angemon asintió y guió a Sora hasta donde se encontraban Takeru, Hikari y Angewomon.

Al llegar, Hikari se paró de golpe y tomó sus espadas y al igual que Angewomon se puso en posición de atacar.

Sora se comenzó a acercar, sin decir ni una palabra. Estaba demasiado preocupada por el rubio.

"¡Alto! ¡No des ni un paso más!"—Hikari estaba a punto de atacar cuando Angemon descendió.

"Hikari tranquila, ella nos va a ayudar."—ante las palabras de Angemon Hikari se tranquilizó, pero aún a si no quitaba la vista de Sora.

Sora se acercó a Takeru, Hikari la seguía como un águila con la vista.

"Angemon ¿tienes las Hojas de Luna?—preguntó repentinamente Sora.

"Sí, aquí están."—Angemon le entregó la ya mencionada hierba a Sora, quien la puso en la herida de Takeru después de hacerlas papilla con el puño.

"Ahora tenemos que llevarlo a un lugar seguro, Angemon sube a Takeru a Sigfrid.—ordenó la pelirroja, el Semphyon se acercó.

"¡¿QUÉ?!—Dijo alarmada Hikari.

"Tranquila, no te lo voy a robar… sólo trato de ayudar."—Sora sonrió provocando un gran sonrojo en la castaña.

Angemon subió a Takeru al Semphyon de Sora.

"Vamos, síganme."—dijo mientras hacia andar a todo galope al animal.

Angemon, Angewomon y Hikari la siguieron hasta llegar a un claro en medio de varios pinos.

"¿No era lo mismo quedarnos en donde estábamos?"—preguntó Hikari mirando alrededor mientras bajaba de Angewomon.

"No. Ahora te darás cuenta de por qué." —Sora desapareció frente a sus ojos mientras avanzaba.

Hikari miró el acto confundida y se detuvo unos segundos antes de seguir a la chica. Al pasar por una especie de muro transparente se percató de una pequeña cabaña.

Angemon dejó a Takeru en una pequeña cama. Sora salió y ordenó que se quedaran ahí hasta que ella volviese.

Hikari permanecía cerca del rubio mientras que Angemon y Angewomon se encontraban afuera de aquella cabaña esperando a Sora. Pasaron varias horas hasta que Sora volvió con el antídoto y rápidamente se lo dio a Takeru, quien cada vez se veía más pálido.

"Ahora sólo es cuestión de esperar."—dijo Sora, lanzando un suspiro cansado.

La noche pasó y el sol de la mañana comenzaba a alumbrar el bosque.

Takeru abrió los ojos lentamente y, al darse cuenta de que no sabía donde estaba, se levantó bruscamente notando el fuerte dolor en el abdomen. Al dirigir su vista hacia donde provenía el dolor se dio cuenta de la horrible herida que había sido curada recientemente. Cerró los ojos y recordó lo que había sucedido: el Guerrero Oscuro le había atravesado con una daga y lo último que vio fue a Hikari, después lo único que observó fue oscuridad, infinita oscuridad…

"¿Takeru?"—oyó una voz a sus espaldas, no tardó en reconocerla.

"Hikari…"—apenas pudo murmurar aquello antes de que la mencionada se lanzara a abrazarlo.

"Que bueno que estés bien…"—dijo ella sin dejar de abrazarlo, pero siendo consciente de la herida y tratando de no rozarla.

El rubio correspondió el abrazo y le dio un beso en el cuello.

"Hika, dime donde estamos."

"Sinceramente no estoy muy segura, una chica llamada Sora nos trajo aquí…"—respondió mirándolo a los ojos. —"Angemon confía en ella, así que yo igual lo he hecho…"

"¡¿SORA?! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Está bien?!"—exclamó el rubio sorprendido, cosa que hizo que Hikari bajara la mirada.

"Sí, ella está bien."—dijo sin dejar de mirar el suelo, se sintió muy mal al ver la preocupación del chico por la pelirroja.

Takeru notó la actitud de Hikari y le tomó tiernamente el rostro obligándole a mirarle a los ojos.

"Tranquila Hikari, ella es casi una hermana. Tú sabes que te amo únicamente a ti.—dijo sonriéndole antes de darle un cálido beso.

Hikari sonrió sonrojada.

"Vaya…veo que ya estás mejor…"—dijo pícaramente la peliroja, cosa que hizo que ambos se separaran rápidamente.

"Sora, ¿qué haces aquí?"—cuestionó Takeru mirándole con alegría.

"Ken me envió a avisarte sobre algunos asuntos…"—respondió la chica.

"Antes que me los digas, dime que pasó con Mimi aquella noche…"—pidió Takeru. —"No ha pasado una noche en la que no piense en ella, intenté llegar y protegerla pero…"

"¿Mimi?"—preguntó extrañada Hikari, de nuevo los celos.

"Una protectora del templo…"—se apresuró a explicar Sora—"…y amiga nuestra también."

"¿Qué sucedió con ella…? ¿Está bien?"—preguntó de nuevo Takeru.

"Takeru, ella…murió…"—Sora bajó la mirada, entristecida.

"Dios mio…"— a Takeru le impresionó la noticia, ya que al igual que Sora conoció a Mimi desde la infancia y eran buenos amigos. Se llevó una mano al rostro, pasándosela por el cabello claramente afectado.

"No resistió el ataque al templo, no pudimos hacer nada…"—continuó Sora.

"No puede ser…"—Takeru se sentía mal por la noticia, ahora se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

"Ken y yo intentamos salvarla pero ya era demasiado tarde, fue muy malherida…"—explicó con voz triste Sora.

Sora pidió hablar a solas con el rubio y Hikari asintió, entendiendo la situación. Mientras, salió a esperar a las puertas de la cabaña.

"Ese maldito las va a pagar…"—dijo con rabia Takeru.—"Debemos ir cuanto antes tras él." —Ambos, él y Sora, salieron de la cabaña después de unos minutos.

"Takeru… ¿estás seguro de que ya te encuentras mejor?"—preguntó insegura Hikari.

"Si, no debemos atrasarnos."—respondió el rubio, restándole importancia a la herida.

"Bien, entonces dense prisa."—habló Sora.

"¡Angemon, Angewomon!—la pelirroja habló con voz firme. Ambos ángeles hicieron aparición.

"Takeru… me alegra verte mejor."—habló Angemon, aliviado.

"Y a mi me alegra estarlo. No hay tiempo que perder."—dijo el rubio con una mirada seria.

"Bien. Deben llegar hasta un acueducto cercano al monasterio ahí ustedes sabrán a dónde seguir, el camino es claro.—Dijo la pelirroja.

Takeru se despidió con un abrazo de Sora.

"Cuídate mucho, Sora."—dijo el rubio aproximándose a Angemon.

"Y tú también Takeru. Cuida mucho de Hikari, no se separen por nada ¿entendido?—Dijo seria Sora.

"Lo sé, no te preocupes por eso."—terminó de decir Takeru.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron con sus respectivos ángeles, en dirección al lugar que Sora les mencionó.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_**Lord Pata: Jajajajaja XD si es cierto, cuando lo releí para ver ke faltaba o ke podía componer me di cuenta, pero no lo compuse, lo original debería ser: **_

_**Iré a buscar agua, y algo para comer—Avisó Angewomon haciéndole una seña a Angemon jaja sorry por eso jeje**_

_**Aya R.: Ke bueno! Jeje en cada capi trato de corregir y arreglar algunas cosas…y pues si por lo pronto Taichi y Yamato aparecerán, pero mas adelante! Graxx por tus comentarios**_

_**Ahh por cierto…este capi esta algo asi como apresurado jeje, lo tuve ke acortar debido a algunos problemillas…weno pzz spero ke les haya gustado!**_


	7. Episodio 6: Nuevos Recuerdos

_**"EPISODIO 6: **_

"Aquí estamos de nuevo…"—Habló Hikari, en un suspiro. —"Ahora debemos buscar el acueducto según Sora…"

"Ella dijo que debíamos buscar cerca de aquí, no debe estar lejos."—habló Takeru.

"¿No podía darte más pistas…?"—Se quejó Hikari.

"Chicos tenemos un problema..."—interrumpió Angemon.

"¿Qué pasa Angemon?"—cuestionó Takeru.

"Nosotros no podremos entrar con ustedes al acueducto…"—habló ahora Angewomon.

"¿Eh?" —Hikari les miró extrañada, Takeru simplemente se limitó a mirar a ambos ángeles. —¿Por qué…?—preguntó confundida Hikari.

"En ese lugar hay una energía muy fuerte, una energía negativa que nos debilita. Si entramos con ustedes no les seremos para nada útiles, por el contrario, seremos una carga."—explicó Angemon.

"Lo sentimos mucho…"—Angewomon bajó la cabeza.

"¿Qué clase de energía es esa de la que hablan…?"—Takeru les miró interrogante. —"¿Es peligrosa?"

"No es peligrosa. Es una energía muy antigua, podría decirse que existe casi desde el principio de los tiempos…"—Comenzó Angemon. —"Lamentablemente, esa energía fue distorsionada y utilizada a favor de criaturas del inframundo. No les hará daño, pero sus enemigos serán más fuertes."

Takeru se mordió el labio inferior y luego chasqueó la lengua.

"Si dicen que no atentará contra nosotros no se preocupen. Estaremos bien."—Takeru mostró una sonrisa.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar la entrada al mencionado acueducto: Una vieja y corroída rejilla de hierro puro escondida por la maleza y tapada por una loza redonda.

Ambos chicos se aproximaron a la entrada del subterráneo.

"Nos vemos." —Takeru se deshizo de la loza y volteó hacia Angemon y Angewomon.

"Cuídense mucho, por favor."—dijeron ambos ángeles.

"Les veremos en la salida, al otro extremo. De nueva cuenta, cuídense." —Habló ahora Angewomon.

"De acuerdo, nos vemos."—dijeron Takeru e Hikari al unísono antes de entrar al túnel.

El descenso les llevó poco más de quince minutos y, al llegar a tierra firme, se encontraron con un enorme corredor lleno de charcos de agua y canales.

"Está muy frío aquí…"—murmuró Hikari.

"Es por la humedad, después de todo estamos en un acueducto ¿no?"—dijo sonriendo Takeru.

"Si, supongo…"—respondió Hikari apenas distraída.

Al fin se toparon con una puerta en el corredor, era de hierro y se encontraba ya oxidada y con rastros de moho. Se acercaron y antes de que el rubio pudiera extender la mano para abrirla, una especie de criaturas con el rostro muy parecido al de un calamar y tentáculos en la cabeza salieron haciendo volar la puerta por los aires. Ambos se pusieron en posición de defensa. Las criaturas se movían a tientas, parecían estar ciegas.

"No te muevas bruscamente, se guían por el calor del cuerpo y el sonido…"—Dijo Takeru, atento al movimiento de cada criatura. Pronto, una volteó hacia donde él estaba y lanzó un rayo de los tentáculos de su cabeza.

El rubio lo esquivó rápidamente y, el sitio en el que impactó el rayo quedo convertido en piedra.

"…y Hikari, hagas lo que hagas no les mires los ojos."—advirtió Takeru, sudando.

"No hay problema." —Hikari se lanzó a atacar con su espada, al igual que Takeru.

"Córtales la cabeza, así te será más fácil eliminarlas. Cuídate de los rayos."—seguía advirtiendo Takeru al momento en que terminaba de cortar la cabeza de una de las criaturas.

Siguieron luchando, pero cada vez las criaturas eran más y les estaba costando darse abasto. Tenían que usar magia.

"¡Arrows fire!"—Hikari lanzó su ataque de fuego eliminando a unas cinco criaturas al instante.

"¡Cristales de hielo!"—Takeru lanzó, al contrario que Hikari, su ataque de hielo acabando con varios enemigos. —¡Esferas de fuego!—sin esperar, lanzó otro ataque.

Ambos estaban ya agotados, Takeru era el que más ya que usar muchas veces la magia lo debilitaba mucho. Sin importarle siguió luchando con su espada y Hikari le apoyaba atacando con magia y otras veces con sus sais.

"Faltan pocos…"—habló aliviado Takeru.

"Si, esas cosas no son fáciles de vencer."—Hikari atacó a una de las ya cinco criaturas que quedaban degollándola.

"Acabaré de una vez con esto…"—Takeru atacó haciendo un increíble movimiento con las espada al resto de las criaturas acabándolas al instante.

"Sigamos por ahí, si estas cosas vinieron de ese lugar… ahí debe haber algo importante."—sugirió Hikari dirigiéndose a la puerta que antes habían estado a punto de abrir.

Takeru asintió y se dirigió a dicha entrada. Una vez dentro se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban en una cámara enorme de forma circular. Las diez puertas que parecían haber estaban todas selladas a los lados. De pronto, la puerta por la que entraron pareció cerrarse con una especie de cortina hecha con magia.

Takeru se acercó, pero a unos centímetros de tocarla sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica. El chico retrocedió tomándose el brazo.

"Esta sellada con magia oscura."—dijo mirando a Hikari.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora Takeru?"

"Debe haber otra salida."—Takeru se acercó a cada una de las puertas. Nada, ninguna puerta se abría y la cámara en la que estaban era de paredes muy altas que les rodeaban, sólo en el techo había una especie de pequeña rejilla que impedía que salieran usando alguna herramienta para poder subir.

"Takeru, ¿qué es eso?"—preguntó Hikari mirando fijamente hacia arriba, una especie de luz que se formaba.

"No estoy seguro…"—Los dos chicos observaron como la luz de pronto comenzó a descender hacia donde estaban para luego transformarse en una criatura muy parecida a un tiranosaurio, solamente que éste con grandes cuernos y alas.

Ambos respiraron pesadamente, estaban demasiado agotados para luchar. Haciendo gala de su resistencia, Takeru se lanzó a atacar sin decir nada, Hikari no se quedo atrás y comenzó a atacar con su magia apoyando al rubio.

"¡Arrows fire!"—Su ataque dio directo a la cabeza de la criatura, haciendo que esta quedara un poco aturdida.

Takeru aprovechó el momento y lo atacó con su espada, ya que si usaba magia podría debilitarse aun más. Estaban dando una dura batalla al ser, pero éste no se daba por vencido, lanzando a cada momento un ataque de fuego y atacando con su enorme y pesada cola.

Pronto la criatura, en un desesperado intento por acabar con sus enemigos, comenzó a lanzar fuertes embestidas.

"Takeru, combinemos nuestros ataques. Tú con la espada y yo con magia."

"De acuerdo…"—Takeru se preparó para atacar, mientras Hikari concentraba su energía.

"Takeru…¡YA! —Gritó Hikari, el rubio asintió. —¡Rayos incandescentes! —La castaña lanzó su ataque, pero la criatura logró embestirla con su cola hiriendo su brazo. Takeru aprovechó la distracción que Hikari le había otorgado con su magia y dio un gran salto clavando su espada en la cabeza del enemigo, haciendo que éste desapareciera poco a poco.

Takeru se acercó a Hikari, quien tenía fuertemente agarrado su brazo, del cual salía bastante sangre.

"Hikari…déjame ver eso."—se acercó preocupado Takeru.

"Es sólo una pequeña herida." —extendió su brazo.

"Será mejor curar eso, no sabemos si la criatura tenía algún tipo de veneno."—dijo observando el brazo afectado de Hikari.

"Vaya, vaya, veo que acabaron con mi mascotita…"—les interrumpió una voz que se pudo oír desde lo alto.

"¡¿Quién eres?!"—Gritó Takeru mirándolo desafiante.

"El encargado de su muerte."—rió malévolamente.—"Espero que hayan disfrutado su vida y que les guste el agua…"

El dueño de la voz de pronto desapareció y justo cuando lo hizo, la cámara en la que se encontraban comenzó a llenarse de agua.

"Takeru… ¿ahora qué?"

"No te preocupes Hikari, debe haber una salida."—Takeru de nuevo se dirigió a las puertas que se encontraban a los lados y comenzó a golpearlas para intentar abrirlas, pero era en vano.

La desesperación comenzó a ganarle a ambos chicos. Takeru golpeaba fuertemente una de las puertas mientras Hikari trataba de hacer lo mismo, poco a poco el agua les comenzó a llegar hasta la cintura.

Takeru miró hacia arriba con la esperanza de encontrar una salida y pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

"Hikari, tenemos que esperar a que el agua suba más…"—le miró.

"¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Moriremos ahogados!" —exclamó asustada.

"No, confía en mi."—le miró a los ojos. Hikari se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

"Confío en ti…"

Hikari permaneció abrazando a Takeru mientras esperaban a que el agua subiese más de nivel. Las respiraciones de ambos eran agitadas. Una vez que el agua cubrió por completo sus cuerpos comenzaron a nadar para mantenerse a flote.

Poco a poco llegaron lo suficientemente cerca de la rejilla, Takeru lanzó su ataque de fuego logrando fundirla lo suficiente para poder abrirla y salir.

"¿Ves? Te dije que confiaras en mí.—Takeru sonrió.

"Mis felicitaciones a ambos…"—De nuevo se oyó una voz detrás de ellos.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Tranquilo, Takeru, vengo a ayudarlos. Los felicito chicos, han demostrado ser fuertes e inteligentes derrotando cada obstáculo que se les enfrente combinando ambas cualidades, por eso les traigo dos obsequios.—La voz provenía de una mujer, al parecer joven que estaba cubierta por una capa plateada.

"Hikari, acércate."—Takeru dudó en dejarla ir, pero Hikari lo tranquilizó diciéndole que no había por qué desconfiar.

"Ten, este es un amuleto para protegerte de la oscuridad y que de ese modo no te debilites al estar cerca de ella."—La chica le puso un tipo de brazalete metálico plateado, parecido a una muñequera con unas extrañas escrituras.

"Y Takeru…"—la chica se acercó a él y le entrego otro objeto parecido, sólo que dorado.—"Con esto puedes usar y concentrar toda tu magia sin debilitarte, te será de gran ayuda."

"Ahora dime ¿quién eres?—preguntó Takeru.

"Eso no tiene importancia ahora." —le sonrió. —"Hasta luego y recuerden, hagan lo que hagan no se separen…."—dicho esto la chica desapareció, dejando a ambos chicos confundidos.

Takeru miró el brazalete y luego miró confundido a Hikari, quien le devolvió la mirada.

"Vamos, tenemos que seguir y encontrar la fuente de la oscuridad de este lugar por la cual no pudieron entrar Angemon y Angewomon."—Dijo Takeru acercándose a Hikari.

"Tienes razón, vamos…"

Ambos chicos caminaron un largo rato por todo el acueducto hasta llegar a una inmensa plaza, que parecía un campo de entrenamiento. De pronto un rayo que salio de la nada dio contra Hikari, haciendo que caiga inconsciente.

"¡Hikari!"—Takeru se acercó de prisa hacia la castaña.

"Será mejor que te prepares para acompañarla…joven Guerrero—Dijo la figura de un guerrero vestido de negro con una capa: uno de los fieles sirvientes del Guerrero Oscuro.

Takeru lo miro desafiante y se percató de poner a Hikari fuera de la zona de combate

"Mi nombre es Bankotsubo, espero que estés preparado para morir en mis manos, Takeru."—dijo el guerrero quitándose la capa y dejando al descubierto una sencilla armadura negra a comparación de la que el Guerrero Oscuro solía usar.

"Lo siento, pero mi hora no llegará hasta que complete mi venganza."—Takeru rió y se lanzó a atacar combinando movimientos con su espada y ataques de magia, pero el guerrero era bastante ágil y esquivaba los ataques sin dificultad.

Varias veces sus espadas chocaron, Takeru no se daba por vencido y seguía lanzando sus ataques pero las peleas anteriores habían mermado bastante sus fuerzas, así que el poder de su magia no era muy fuerte.

"Ese guerrero es la fuente de la oscuridad…"—murmuró Hikari mientras se levantaba lentamente.

Takeru estaba cada vez más agotado, no iba a soportar por mucho tiempo, pero no se quería dar por vencido y seguía luchando. Sin apenas darse cuenta, un rayo oscuro salió directo en dirección a él.

"¡Cortina de Luz!"

Takeru volteó al lugar de donde provino el ataque y observó a Hikari.

"¡Malditos, no se saldrán con la suya!"—Bankotsubo había quedado tendido en el suelo gracias al ataque de Hikari.

"Yo creo que si."—Hikari se acercó a él y lo eliminó con uno de sus sais atravesándole el corazón para después cortarle la cabeza. Aún ya muerto Hikari lo miraba con odio, con furia.

Takeru estaba anonadado ante aquella frialdad en los ojos y acciones de la castaña. Después de unos segundos ella volteó hacia él.

"Takeru…¿te encuentras bien?"—preguntó.

"Si, ¿tú cómo estás…?"

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes." —respondió. —"Ese maldito…"—Hikari cerró los ojos.

_Flash Back_

"_Taichi, debes proteger a tu hermana pase lo que pase, ¿entiendes?"—decía una hermosa mujer de largo cabello castaño mientras preparaba un caballo para después ayudar a sus hijos subir._

"_Deberán llegar a la casa que solemos usar de campo, ahí nadie los encontrará, está rodeada por un hechizo de invisibilidad."—Ahora su padre habló, asegurando bien a la niña pequeña en el caballo._

"_Pero…¿qué es lo que pasará con ustedes…?—preguntó un Taichi de unos once años de edad, angustiado._

"_No se preocupen por nosotros, estaremos bien. Deben ponerse a salvo."—dijo la mujer después de entregarle a Taichi una pequeña caja.—"Esto debes dárselo a Hikari cuando creas que sea el momento necesario, cuídala mucho Tai…"_

"_P-pero mamá…"—intentó hablar el pequeño niño._

"_Vamos Taichi, dense prisa ¡huyan!—dijo la madre después de darle un ultimo beso a sus dos hijos._

"_¡Mami, papi!"—gritó una Hikari de unos ocho años mientras veía a sus padres quedarse atrás mientras ella y su hermano se alejaban en el caballo. Taichi no entendía bien lo que sucedía, así que se escondieron detrás de una vieja cabaña a unos metros del lugar._

_Ambos niños presenciaron como, a los pocos minutos de haberse ido, sus padres eran rodeados por cuatro guerreros. Su padre intentó defender a su madre pero no tardaron en someterlo; uno de los guerreros tomó por el cabello a su madre y la amenazó con una larga daga de oro. El que parecía ser el jefe se acercó y se inclinó cerca de su padre y le obligó a mirar a su esposa, después de que el hombre y la mujer parecieran negarse a decir lo que ellos les preguntaban, el jefe sacó su espada y la dejó caer con fiereza sobre el inocente hombre para después caminar a la mujer y hacer lo mismo. Los ojos Taichi se abrieron horrorizados y rápidamente le tapó los ojos a su pequeña hermana aunque eso ya era inútil, pues ella había presenciado el cruel y sanguinario espectáculo._

_Hacia unas horas atrás un grupo de guerreros había asaltado la aldea en la que solían vivir junto con sus padres. Ellos iban en busca de su hermana Hikari, ella no sabía por qué pues sólo tenia ocho años; únicamente sus padres sabían la razón, Taichi apenas y alcanzaba a entenderla del todo._

_Así pasaron los años y ambos hermanos vivieron relativamente en paz; Taichi entrenaba a Hikari diariamente y después ella comenzó a hacerlo por su cuenta, de ahí que fuera excelente luchando y utilizando magia. Los recuerdos de aquella noche el tiempo se había encargado de cubrirlos. Taichi vivía protegiéndola, él prefería no decirle el por qué de vivir escondidos, pues eso podría revivir aquellos horribles acontecimientos de años atrás._

_Fin Flash Back._

"Ése hijo de puta fue el que asesinó a mis padres…"—dijo Hikari con lágrimas de coraje en los ojos.

Takeru la abrazó fuertemente intentando reconfortarla.

"Takeru… ahora lo recuerdo todo, ¡maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué me buscaban?!—Hikari comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en el pecho de Takeru mientras éste continuaba abrazándole, los recuerdos de esa noche habían vuelto a su cabeza después de tantos años olvidados.

"Tranquila Hikari, todo está bien…"—el rubio retiró delicadamente las lágrimas del rostro de Hikari.

"Takeru…"—Hikari se escondió entre los brazos del rubio, mientras él acariciaba su cabeza.

"Hikari, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí ¿de acuerdo?"—Takeru le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Si no se daban prisa las cosas podían tornarse mal.

"Si…"—Hikari logró tranquilizarse y, limpiándose las lágrimas, siguió a Takeru para buscar una salida.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar una; una vez salieron la noche ya había caído y se encontraban en medio de la ciudad. Ambos llamaron a sus respectivos ángeles, quienes no tardaron mucho en aparecer.

"Takeru…¿qué ha sucedido?"—preguntó Angemon al ver a Takeru.

"No mucho Angemon, pero una extraña chica me ha dado éste brazalete." —Mostró el objeto que ahora llevaba en el brazo. —"Ha dicho que evitaría que mi magia agotara todas mis energías."

"Este tipo de brazaletes son muy difíciles de encontrar…"—habló asombrado el ángel. —"Solamente se hicieron cinco y dos de ellos fueron destruidos ¿quién dices que te lo ha dado?"— Angemon analizó el objeto.

"No lo sé. Era una chica, pero estaba cubierta con una capa plateada, y no le pudimos ver el rostro. A Hikari le dio uno parecido pero ese es plateado, según la chica a ella le iba a ayudar a no debilitarse con la presencia de la oscuridad…"—explicó Takeru

Angemon miró a Angewomon, ésta tenía el rostro preocupado. Tenían que hablar a solas.

"Takeru, por ahora será mejor que descansen, necesitan recuperar sus fuerzas."—sugirió Angemon

"Si, tienes razón. Hikari esta abatida y…"—El rubio hizo una pausa y miró preocupado a la castaña. — "Es cierto, su brazo estaba herido…"—fue a donde Hikari, quien estaba al lado de Angewomon. El ángel trataba de consolarla de los recuerdos que ahora de nuevo le atormentaban. Vio a Takeru acercarse y después de un pequeño abrazó le habló a su compañera:

"Hikari, tienes mejor compañía…"—dijo riendo Angewomon, cosa que los hizo sonrojarse a los dos. —"Hablaremos luego… ¿si? Todo estará bien."

"Si…"—asintió. —"También Angemon estará bien acompañado ahora."—atacó también Hikari haciendo sonrojar a Angewomon antes de que se fuera.

"Hikari ¿cómo esta tu herida…?—preguntó el rubio obligándole delicadamente a sentarse.

"No duele… supongo que está bien…"—miró su brazo, distraída.

"Déjame ver…"—Takeru tomó con delicadeza el brazo afectado de la castaña y lo examinó. —"Será mejor vendarlo…"—Sacando un pedazo de tela que traía consigo, el rubio la vendó. —"Listo, parece que vivirás…"

Hikari le sonrió dulcemente y lo abrazó fuertemente.

"Chicos, debemos irnos."—interrumpió Angewomon.

"Si…"—dijeron al unísono Takeru y Hikari.

Se dirigieron de nuevo al bosque, de alguna manera ahí podían defenderse más en caso de que les intentaran atacar.

Una vez encontraron un lugar seguro se dispusieron a descansar; Hikari se recostó en el regazo de Takeru y no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida, el rubio jugaba con su largo cabello castaño mientras tanto.

"_Creí no volver a sonreír de nuevo, creí que nunca iba a ser capaz de sentir algo así… pero llegaste a mi vida y trajiste paz…"_—pensó el ojiazul mientras sonreía. Poco a poco el sueño y el cansancio también se apoderaron de él.

La noche transcurrió tranquila para el alivio de los cuatro. Ningún enemigo se había acercado siquiera a donde se encontraban. Y con esa calma excesiva llegó la mañana; los cuatro se disponían a continuar su camino, ajenos a lo que estaba por venir.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_**Hi! Pzz SORRY por el retraso! En serio, estoy partiéndome en dos prácticamente! Estoy yendo a cursos para entrar a la preparatoria, tengo un monton de proyectos ke entregar en la escuela, estoy ensayando una coreografía de un género musical ke ni sikiera sabia ke existía, etc…weno pzz encontre un poco de tiempo y escribí el capi!Sus reviews me animan a no dejar abandonado el fic! Graxx!**_

_**Lord Pata:En serio mil y un grxx por tuz reviews! En serio, me caez sooper bien ! Ke bueno ke te haya gustado el capi anterior, jeje si, Takeru si ke la vio cerca, por suerte llego Sora…! Jeje, espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo! Jojo!**_

_**Luly:Sii! El Takari es la mejor pareja ke hay! Jojo, este fic esta más bien centrado en el Takari, cmo todos los ke hago n.n jeje weno pzz sigue djando tuz reviews! Iwalmnte graxx!**_

_**Weno pzz c cuidan muxiio! ii sigan leyendo! Jojo! (Trauma con el jo…XD)**_


	8. Episodio 7: Un cruel reencuentro

_**Weno pzz antes de ke comiencen a leer les advertiré algo, el fic no tiene una época, osea se combinara lo épico con lo moderno, por asi decirlo, lo digo para que no se extrañen al leer este capi ^^ ahora si….sigamos con el fic.**_

_**EPISODIO 7: Un cruel reencuentro.**_

Takeru, Hikari, Angemon y Angewomon se encontraban camino a la base enemiga, donde seguro Yamato se encontraría como prisionero. La base enemiga contaba con una tecnología muy sofisticada para los soldados y sirvientes del Guerrero Oscuro. Pero sin duda aquello ayudaba a los seres oscuros a obtener bastantes ventajas, tenían que ser muy cuidadosos.

"Angemon…"—habló de pronto el rubio, con la voz un poco apagada. Angemon le miró. —…¿Crees que mi hermano aún siga con vida…?

"Sinceramente no lo sé, Takeru…"—respondió el ángel.

Takeru no dijo nada más, pero dentro de él el miedo de no volver a ver a su hermano comenzaba a abrumarle. Él y Yamato siempre habían sido muy cercanos, el mayor Ishida fue quien se encargó de protegerle y criarle cuando era un niño pequeño y más tarde también fue él quien le entrenó y le enseñó cómo controlar y utilizar adecuadamente su magia.

"No hay que perder la esperanza, Takeru." —Angemon ahora le dedicó una sonrisa. —"Hay grandes posibilidades de que aún se encuentre con vida."

El rubio simplemente asintió con la cabeza bajando levemente la mirada, pensativo.

"Takeru…"—Le llamó Hikari. —"parece que llegamos…"—advirtió al ver como a lo lejos se levantaba un gran muro fuertemente custodiado por extraños soldados que vestían un uniforme militar; sus cabezas se encontraban cubiertas por cascos oscuros, que únicamente dejaban ver sus ojos y, en la mano portaban espadas que generaban electricidad.

"Debemos encontrar el modo de entrar sin alertarles. Dentro de esa base tenemos todo en contra…"—Dijo Takeru.

"De acuerdo."—dijo Hikari al tiempo en que asentía.

El rubio analizó cuidadosamente todo el panorama y pronto encontró un punto ciego para los guardias. Una pequeña rejilla alejada varios metros de la entrada principal a modo de drenaje era su única opción.

"Lo tengo." —habló Takeru. —"Angemon, Angewomon… ¿pueden utilizar su modo invisible…?

"Si…"—respondieron ambos al unísono.

"Bien, eso nos ahorrará muchas cosas." —Miró a Hikari.

"Usaremos la pequeña rejilla del drenaje para entrar, ustedes espérennos al otro lado." —explicó.

"¿Es seguro…?"—Angewomon le miró.

"Si." —asintió el rubio. —"No te preocupes, Angewomon, yo cuidaré de Hikari." —Angewomon sonrió.

"Bien entonces…"—Angewomon intercambió miradas con Angemon y después de hacer un extraño movimiento con las manos ambos desaparecieron para el entorno, pero Hikari y Takeru aún podían verles.

"Vamos, Hikari…"—Takeru comenzó a avanzar sigilosa y ágilmente con la castaña siguiéndole de cerca.

Una vez lograron acercarse, Takeru observó con cuidado la rejilla. Por ella podía pasar solamente una persona a la vez y a rastras.

"Hikari, cúbreme…"—la chica asintió.

El rubio comenzó pasó sus manos sobre los barrotes: Eran de hierro puro y, además, recubiertos de Titanio. Chasqueó ligeramente la lengua y, cerrando el puño derecho y los ojos comenzó a murmurar extrañas palabras, al momento de abrir los ojos también abrió el puño y una pequeña llamarada salió de su mano. Una parte de los barrotes pareció fundirse y él sonrió. Le llevó poco más de cinco minutos lograr deshacerse de aquella rejilla.

"Listo, yo iré primero." —Volteó hacia su compañera.

"Bien." —Takeru se deslizó fácilmente por la pequeña entrada y Hikari le siguió, él le extendió una mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

"Mi dios…"—murmuró Hikari: Grandes tanques se encontraban cubriendo lo que parecía uno de los patios laterales, como alistándose para una gran guerra.

"El Guerrero Oscuro parece estarse movilizando…"—Dijo Takeru mientras la miraba.

"Debemos acabar con él antes de que estas cosas salgan a cumplir su cometido." —Hikari habló firme.

Pronto, pudieron escuchar como un montón de pasos acompasados se acercaban hacia donde se encontraban.

"Mierda…"—masculló Takeru. La única salida era también la única entrada a aquel patio.

Hikari miró a su alrededor y pronto, bajo uno de los tanques, visualizó lo que parecía una enorme tapa de hierro muy parecida a la de las coladeras.

"Takeru, ahí…"—señaló. Takeru asintió y, de nuevo a rastras, se dirigieron hacia ahí. El Ishida logró abrir la tapa y le indicó a Hikari que fuera primero, la castaña bajó y después lo hizo él.

Era un corredor largo y lóbrego, estaba completamente a oscuras. Lo único que se alcanzaba a ver a lo lejos era una muy tenue luz entre blanquecina y verdosa, parecía ser un pasillo que iba en línea recta.

Cautelosamente comenzaron a avanzar; pronto, Takeru se detuvo a sólo unos metros de llegar: una pequeña punzada de dolor en el costado.

"¿Takeru…?"—preguntó Hikari, mirándole preocupada.

"No es nada, creo que ha sido un calambre…"—le tranquilizó el comenzando a avanzar de nuevo, Hikari asintió.

Por fin visualizaron de dónde provenía la luz: Un pequeño cuarto lleno de pequeñas y grandes pantallas además de máquinas, un cubículo de vigilancia. En él se encontraban tres soldados.

El rubio le hizo una seña a Hikari, ella se puso en posición y, al igual que dos ágiles sombras, acabaron con dos de los guardias. El tercero sacó su arma y atacó a Hikari, la chica logró defenderse y acabó con él en un dos por tres. Ambos guardaron sus armas y observaron el lugar.

"Casi cada centímetro de éste lugar está vigilado…"—comentó Hikari.

"Podemos tomar ventaja de la desventaja…"—dijo por su parte Takeru. —"Podría ser más fácil encontrar el lugar en donde tienen prisionero a mi hermano."

"Si, pero será difícil llegar hacia allí sin ser vistos…"

Takeru comenzó a observar detenidamente cada una de las pantallas. Había bastante movimiento en la base. Pudo ver los comedores, el patio de entrenamiento, la armería, los dormitorios…

"Necesitamos encontrar las celdas…"—se mordió el labio.

Pronto, una sirena hizo eco en todo el lugar. Ambos alzaron la mirada alarmados: Les habían descubierto.

"Vamos Takeru, debemos darnos prisa…"—apresuró Hikari.

El chico comenzó a sudar levemente, revisando ligeramente cada una de las cámaras hasta que al fin encontró la que buscaba.

"Listo, vamos." —tomó de la mano a la castaña y salieron de aquel cubículo.

"¿A dónde debemos ir ahora, Takeru? ¿Qué hay de Angemon y Angewomon?" —cuestionó mientras corrían casi a tientas en aquel oscuro pasillo.

"Debemos ir al norte de la base, no te preocupes por ellos… nos encontrarán." —respondió sin quitar la vista del frente.

…

Por su parte, Angemon y Angewomon se encontraban en el lado sur de la base, al otro extremo que ambos chicos. Ambos observaban desde el aire todo el movimiento enemigo.

"Angemon, algo malo puede estar por suceder…"—habló Angewomon, angustiada.

"Takeru se encuentra con ella, todo estará bien…"—Angemon le dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora.

"Sé que Takeru la protegería con su vida en caso de ser necesario…"—Angemon asintió, sonriendo levemente. —"pero ¿y si algo le sucede a ambos? Somos sus guardianes después de todo, tenemos la obligación de protegerles." —continuó Angewomon.

"Lo sé, pero sin embargo no debemos intervenir a cada momento, eso sólo es en casos necesarios y lo sabemos. Ellos deben ser capaces de defenderse con sus habilidades y poderes." —concluyó el ángel.

"Lo sé, tienes toda la razón…"—A pesar de ello, aún existía un pequeño sentimiento de angustia en ella.

…

Hikari y Takeru habían encontrado una salida de aquel pasillo subterráneo y ahora se movían cuidadosa y rápidamente por una enorme bodega de armamento.

"Takeru…"—Hikari se detuvo, el volteó a mirarle preocupado. —"Siento una presencia oscura muy cerca de aquí…"

"Hikari…"—dijo en un susurro Takeru pero, repentinamente, antes de que pudiera continuar cerró fuertemente los ojos.

"_Yamato…" "¡No te atrevas a tocarla!" "¡Maldición, DÉJALA!" "Tu…"_

"¿Takeru…? ¡Takeru!"—Hikari había tomado la mano del rubio, preocupada.

Takeru abrió los ojos de golpe, respirando algo agitado. Una serie de imágenes confusas e inentendibles para él habían aparecido de pronto en su cabeza: La silueta de una extraña criatura, una batalla…

"Takeru ¿Te encuentras bien?"—Hikari continuaba mirándole preocupada.

"No es nada, Hika. No te preocupes." —Forzó una sonrisa.

"¿Estás seguro…?"—le miró nada convencida.

"Seguro, no es nada…"—repitió. —"Debemos seguir." —reanudó su andar, las imágenes y voces que habían aparecido en su cabeza le habían dado escalofríos.

Hikari lo observó en silencio, algo no andaba bien.

Siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron con una gran puerta metálica al frente que abarcaba casi toda la pared.

"Es aquí…"—murmuró el rubio.

"No podremos derribar esa puerta sin alertar a todos los soldados…"

Takeru se acercó y posó su mano sobre la puerta con la intención de hacer lo mismo que había hecho con la rejilla, pero para su sorpresa una nueva imagen invadió su cabeza. Rápidamente separó la mano de la puerta y lanzó la vista hacia la cerradura digital, se acercó y tecleó unos números. La puerta comenzó a abrirse.

"¿Takeru…?"—se sorprendió Hikari. —"¿Cómo has hecho eso…?"

"Han aparecido… los números en mi cabeza en cuanto toqué la puerta…"—parpadeó igualmente perplejo.

La puerta terminó de abrirse y ambos entraron, enseguida la puerta se cerró de golpe tras ellos y quedaron completamente a oscuras.

"¿Dónde estamos?"—murmuró ella, pero apenas terminó la pregunta las luces se encendieron dejando ver que se encontraban en una gran especie de búnker. A los laterales habían pequeñas celdas con prisioneros muriendo de hambre o sedientos que suplicaban piedad. Hikari se aterró ante esto, pero la fuerte oscuridad que sintió la distrajo de todo y, casi en un susurro, habló.

"Esta aquí…"

Takeru posó su mano en la empuñadora de su espada, alerta, pero de nuevo el dolor en el costado donde había sido herido le hizo gemir y dirigir su mano hacia allí.

"¡Takeru" —Hikari se acercó preocupada a él.

"Veo que lograste sobrevivir a nuestra última batalla…"

El Guerrero Oscuro se hizo presente ante ellos, con una voz siniestra.

"Estoy listo para terminar nuestra batalla…"— Takeru se apartó de Hikari y desenfundó su espada.

"¿Aún no te das por vencido? He acabado contigo dos veces…"—rió.

"Ahora estoy completamente preparado."—habló con rencor el chico.

"No tengo ganas de aplastarte de nuevo, he pensado en darte una sorpresa esta vez… ¡Disfrúta de mi nueva mascota! —Con una horrible risa, el Guerrero Oscuro se esfumó en el aire.

El suelo comenzó a separarse abriendo una habitación subterránea. Takeru se puso delante de Hikari a modo de protección ante lo que pudiera revelarse a continuación.

De pronto, una enorme criatura dio un salto hacia fuera emitiendo un espeluznante gruñido. El ser, de aspecto muy parecido al de un gigantesco lobo con colmillos extremadamente filosos y garras parecidas a dagas, de pelaje azulado, morado y grisáceo, miró a ambos dispuesto a hacerlos su presa.

"Esto va a estar difícil…"—Hikari, quien se encontraba aún detrás de Takeru, sacó también su espada dispuesta a luchar.

Takeru observó cuidadosamente a la criatura, olvidándose por completo de la peligrosidad de esta.

"¡Takeru!"—Gritó la castaña, la criatura se había lanzado hacia él y con mucha dificultad logró esquivarla.

Hikari comenzó a atacar con magia, los movimientos de aquella criatura eran demasiado rápido como para poder atacar con sus armas.

"¡Flechas resplandecientes!"—Hikari usó un ataque de luz.

"¡Esferas de fuego!"—se le unió Takeru en los ataques.

La bestia contratacó lanzando fuego azul de su boca, cuando Takeru se dio cuenta de que impactaría de lleno en Hikari no tardó en correr hacia ella y abrazarla para empujarla lejos del peligro.

Fue en ese momento que notó algo muy peculiar al ver a aquella bestia más de cerca: En un costado llevaba una marca muy extraña, el símbolo que había sido otorgado a su hermano por su pueblo.*

"Yamato…"—murmuró, con el corazón hecho un nudo. Sin darse cuenta, la criatura le apresó con sus garras dejándole inmóvil en el suelo. Observó los ojos de aquella criatura, eran sin duda los de su hermano. Incapaz de moverse se quedó ahí, quieto.

La bestia estaba decidida a acabarlo y él no hacía más que mirarle.

"¡Flechas resplandecientes!"—Hikari lanzó su ataque directo a los ojos de la bestia. Esta lanzó un aullido de dolor y soltó al rubio al tiempo en que retrocedía un par de pasos. Sorpresivamente ahora su atención fue captada por la castaña, de un rápido movimiento se giró hacia ella y dándole un zarpazo la capturó. Entonces, Takeru reaccionó.

El rubio se puso de pie y sin pensárselo más comenzó a atacar con fiereza a la bestia, pero sus intentos de liberar a la castaña eran inútiles. La criatura se resistía a soltarle, Hikari comenzó a quejarse de dolor gracias a la presión.

La desesperación comenzó a ganar a Takeru cuando Hikari lanzó un grito de dolor aún entre las garras del ser. A pesar de atacar con magia la situación no cambiaba.

"¡Hikari, resiste!"—Takeru desenvainó ahora su espada e intento atacar a la criatura en el rostro, pero esta lanzó una nueva llamarada de fuego azul que impactó con el rubio. El cayó al suelo, se había logrado proteger pero estaba agotado, sin embargo los gritos de Hikari traspasaron sus oídos y se levantó dispuesto a atacar de nuevo, pero entonces, el Guerrero Oscuro hizo de nuevo su aparición.

"Creo que mi mascota ya se ha divertido lo suficiente, además ha atrapado la pelota que deseaba…"—El guerrero oscuro no le quitaba la vista encima a Hikari.

"No te atrevas a tocarla…"—amenazó Takeru entre dientes.—¡¿Para que la quieres?!—exigió saber.

"Digamos que tu novia tiene ciertos poderes que me serán de mucha ayuda…"—Takeru le miraba con rabia. —"Extrayendo todas su energías podré fortalecer mi ejército, es una pieza clave en eso. Supongo que aún no sabes su pasado del todo."

Hikari escuchó aterrada cada palabra mientras intentaba soltarse de la criatura, pero cada vez que lo intentaba dolía.

"¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Suéltala, cabrón!"—gritó con rabia Takeru.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que te haré caso?"—Habló altanero el Guerrero Oscuro.

"¡Maldita sea, SUÉLTALA!"—Ordenó de nuevo Takeru, con la rabia fluyendo por sus venas.

"No." —dijo tranquila y desafiantemente el Guerrero Oscuro.

Takeru se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los puños para después atacar.

"Te propongo algo: Llévame a mi, pero déjala a ella libre." —su espada chocó contra la del Guerrero Oscuro.

"Es una propuesta tentadora, ciertamente." —El ser ladeó la cabeza, haciendo gesto de pensar. —"Pero debo declinar, tú no me sirves y, además ¿por qué cambiaría a una hermosa guerrera como ella por un insecto tan insignificante como tú? —rió.

Takeru sintió su sangre hervir, ¿acaso el insinuó…?

Ahora el rubio atacó con toda su fuerza posible: lanzaba ataques y embestidas seguidas combinando su magia. Odiaba a ese ser con toda su alma, no quería más que acabarle. No se dio cuenta entonces de que la criatura que aún tenía a Hikari entre sus garras se posó tras él para atacarle.

"¡TAKERU!"—Hikari apenas y pudo advertirle, él volteó: Las garras de la criatura estaban sobre él…

"¡Golpe de Fé!"

La criatura gruñó: Tenía una herida en el lomo.

"¡Angemon!"—Takeru le miró agradecido.

"¡Hikari!"—Angewomon abrió los ojos aterrada.

"Demasiado tarde, adiós inútiles…"—dicho ésto el Guerrero Oscuro desapareció en el aire con Hikari y la criatura que hacía unos momentos les había atacado.

"¡HIKARI!"—Gritó Takeru tratando en vano de alcanzarles.

Angewomon había hecho lo mismo que él.

"Takeru."—llamó Angemon.

"Tenemos que encontrarla a como de lugar, la matará…"—dijo Takeru con una mirada de furia.

"Lo sé, debemos darnos prisa. Angewomon…"— Angemon volteó hacia ella.

"Sabía que algo malo pasaría…"—su voz sonó quebrada.

"La encontraremos, por eso debemos concentrarnos al máximo en ello." —Angemon trató de animarla.

"¿Alguna idea de a donde se la podría haber llevado…?"—La voz de Takeru sonó apagada.

"No lo sé Takeru, el Guerrero Oscuro tiene guaridas en muchos sitios."—sinceró Angemon.

"¡Maldito sea! ¡Me las pagará si la llega a herir siquiera"—Takeru golpeó con furia el suelo. Un dolor de cabeza le invadió entonces mientras se concentraba en la castaña, de nuevo imágenes en su cabeza: Un altar de roca rodeado de piedras labradas alargadas formando un círculo alrededor junto con antorchas. Sintió dolor.

"¿Takeru estás bien?"—Angemon se acercó a él preocupado.

Takeru abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo con él? Era la tercera vez que eso le sucedía en pocas horas. Pero, independientemente de aquello, Takeru supo que ahí se encontraría Hikari.

"Angemon, yo… he visto una especie de centro ceremonial…"—comenzó. —"Había un altar de roca rodeado de piedras labradas y antorchas…"—ambos ángeles se miraron extrañados.

"¿Saben lo que significa…?"—preguntó apresurado. —"¡Por favor hablen!"

"La Mesa sagrada…"—respondió Angewomon, su voz sonó horriblemente monótona.

"Hikari está en peligro, debemos ir."—apuró Takeru.

Rápidamente ambos ángeles y Takeru se dirigieron al lugar ya nombrado.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Cómo siempre Mil Graxx por sus Reviews**_

_**Sigan haciéndome feliz haciendo clic en el "Go" jaja**_

_**Mil graxx a Lord Pata y Luly! Por dejar reviews**_

_**Y a los que solo leen y no dejan reviews, igual muchas graxx por leer!**_


	9. Episodio 8: Sacrificio

_**Episodio 8: El sacrificio.**_

Hikari fue despertando lentamente, ni bien hubo abierto por completo los ojos y un horrible escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Ahogó un grito y se sentó casi de un brinco abriendo los ojos por completo, su respiración se tornó agitada cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba rodeada de una espesa oscuridad. No podía ver absolutamente nada, era como si se encontrara ciega, lo único que le hizo darse cuenta de que eso no era posible fue la debilidad que comenzaba a sentir. Automáticamente se llevó una mano a su muñeca y descubrió que aquel brazalete que la extraña chica le había obsequiado no estaba.

La castaña gimió con angustiada con las manos sobre su cuello, tampoco llevaba el dije.

"¿Qué es este lugar…?"—murmuró mientras se ponía de pie lentamente. Poco a poco comenzó a caminar a tientas por el lugar. Sus pasos eran torpes, pues además de no poder ver nada ni siquiera a centímetros de distancia, sus energías comenzaban a menguar.

"Takeru… ¿dónde estás…?"—gimió dejándose caer de rodillas.

—

"Parece que nos estamos acercando…"—anunció Angemon a su compañero.

"De acuerdo…"—fue lo único que Takeru respondió, tenía la vista clavada al frente.

No sólo estaba preocupado por Hikari, sino que además estaba aquellas extrañas visiones del pasado o futuro que tenía cuando tocaba algún objeto en especial.

"…_y Hikari, simplemente me bastó con mirarle a los ojos para que mi corazón se rindiera a ella…"_—analizó interiormente. Sentía como si la hubiese conocido desde hacía años y ese sentimiento era el que le tenía aún más confuso.

—

Hikari cada estaba más débil, sin aquel brazalete la oscuridad la consumía poco a poco.

"_Tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes…"_—pensó para sí respirando sonoramente. Sin poder evitarlo cayó una vez más al suelo, estaba a punto del colapso… estaba muriendo poco a poco y lo sabía. —"Vamos Hikari, no puedes morir aquí…"—se animó a si misma. —"aún tienes que recuperar a Taichi y… ver de nuevo a Takeru…"

Poco a poco logró ponerse de pie, sus piernas temblaban y dolían a la vez. Antes de que intentara dar un paso, un rayo de luz se dejó ver al frente y pronto una enorme puerta se abrió. La castaña se agachó en forma de ovillo cubriéndose con ambas manos la cara, la luz le había lastimado de una manera espantosa... no sólo por que llevaba horas inmersa en una oscuridad infinita, sino por que esa luz… no era una luz pura.

"¿Estás lista para tu final, Hikari?"—La voz del Guerrero Oscuro hizo eco por todo el lugar, sus pesados pasos se fueron acercando hacia donde ella estaba.

"N-no creas que…t-te saldrás… con la t-tuya"—Hikari habló con dificultad pero en su voz no se podía ocultar la ira que sentía.

El odioso ser rió divertido.

"¿Qué no? Eso lo hice hace ya mucho: Acabé con todo el ejército y la familia del portador de la Espada de la Luz, convertí a tu estúpido y ridículo hermano en uno de mis demonios y ahora…levantaré al ejército de las tinieblas con tu ayuda."—un brillo de maldad pasó por sus horribles ojos, su voz fue burlona.

"J-jamás te ayuda…ría. Aún m-muera, no lo haré…"—Ella le miró con coraje, las palabras que le había dicho hacía unos momentos habían hecho sus sangre hervir.

"Pequeña, muerta es como me servirás…"—lanzó una carcajada. Hikari abrió los ojos aterrorizada cuando él se acercó a ella y la tomó cruelmente del brazo.

"¡Suél…tame!"—intentó forcejear, pero estaba demasiado débil como para poder hacer algo.

El Guerrero Oscuro la sacó a rastras de aquella cámara para llevarla a la superficie. Subieron unas escaleras de piedra gris, no muy altas, en forma de caracol y por fin salieron al exterior a través de una vieja puerta metálica.

Frente a los ojos de la castaña se encontraba una enorme explanada, varias piedras y antorchas la rodeaban; en el medio, una gran mesa de piedra se levantaba custodiada por seis demospirit. Era el lugar visto por Takeru.

El Guerrero Oscuro la levantó y la colocó sobre su hombro derecho llevándola hacia aquella mesa al igual que un costal de harina, Hikari poco podía hacer para defenderse.

"El momento ha llegado…"—dijo con voz siniestra entregándola a las horribles criaturas. —"Átenla bien."

Los seres la tumbaron violentamente sobre aquella mesa y la ataron de pies y manos.

"¡N-no! ¡S-suéltenme malditos!"—Hikari intentó soltarse pero le fue por completo inútil, ya no le quedan energías.

—

Takeru y ambos ángeles llegaban al lugar justo al tiempo en que Hikari intentaba con penosos movimientos liberarse de las cadenas que la sujetaban a la piedra.

"¡Hikari!"—exclamó Takeru al tiempo que intentó avanzar, pero Angemon lo detuvo.

"Espera Takeru, no podemos actuar intempestivamente… podríamos poner en peligro a Hikari." —Takeru se mordió el labio inferior, sabiendo que Angemon tenía razón. —"Angewomon y yo intentaremos distraerles desde el aire, trata de liberar a Hikari lo más rápido posible."

"Bien…"—Takeru asintió.

Angemon y Angewomon estuvieron a punto de elevarse en el aire cuando las palabras del Guerrero Oscuro comenzaron a hacer eco con el viento.

"_Leistungsfähige Armee der darknesses, Salz zur Dunkelheit mit der Energie der Göttin Elaine und mit seinem Tod gewinnt ihre Gesamtmenge wieder zurück, um in der Lage zu sein…"_

Sin que ninguno de los tres compañeros pudiera hacer nada, el Guerrero oscuro levantó ambas manos sobre la castaña y luego colocó las palmas extendidas sobre el pecho de ella sin tocarla. Una fuerte corriente eléctrica pasó de sus manos a Hikari, el cuerpo de la castaña se estremeció bruscamente ante ello.

La castaña intentó soportar el dolor pero fue imposible, de sus labios un gran grito de dolor escapó. Se sacudió violentamente intentando liberarse, era un dolor atroz.

"¡HIKARI!"—Takeru no esperó la señal de ambos ángeles, sin pensárselo se lanzó corriendo hacia el lugar. Apenas entró a la explanada, dos bestias se interpusieron en su camino: Taichi y Yamato.

Takeru desenvainó su espada, si tenía que acabar con ambos lo iba a hacer, iba a rescatar a Hikari.

Angemon y Angewomon tampoco tuvieron otra opción más que apurarse a acabar con los demonspirit.

Taichi atacó al rubio guerrero lanzándole una gran bola de fuego, Takeru se protegió usando su campo de fuerza y contratacó lanzando un par de ataques de magia sincronizándolos con un par de fuertes estocadas.

Hikari lanzó un último grito y después cayó inconsciente la última descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo. A Takeru le estaba dando más trabajo lograr derribar al dragón pero al final lo logró, ahora tenía que concentrarse en aquel Lobo. Estaba yendo a contra reloj. El rubio lanzó un ataque de fuego y logró herir apenas a la criatura, cosa que provocó que esta atacara aun más enfurecida. Con sus filosas garras, el lobo lanzó un fuerte golpe que el joven guerrero apenas pudo esquivar, de su mejilla comenzó a caer una muy fina hilera de sangre. Sin querer prolongar más la batalla Takeru dio un gran salto y subió al lomo de la criatura, la cual comenzó a moverse desesperada para hacerle caer, pero el rubio fue rápido y olvidando cualquier sentimiento clavó su filosa daga en el hombro del demonio. Lanzando un alarido cayó al suelo y fue ahí cuando Takeru le lanzó un nuevo ataque de fuego.

"¡Esferas de fuego!"—El ataque de Takeru hizo que la criatura cayera junto al dragón, ambos muy malheridos.

Pronto, una especie de humo negro comenzó a levantarse del suelo tomando forma de unas extrañas criaturas de aspecto de seres escuálidos y humanoides. El ejército de la oscuridad estaba despertando poco a poco, sólo hacía falta una cosa para que el ritual estuviera completo: Un sacrificio total.

Takeru observó aterrado cómo en lo alto de esa mesa de piedra el Guerrero Oscuro alzaba una daga de piedra decidido a enterrarla en el pecho de la inconsciente Hikari. Takeru comenzó a correr lo más rápido posible hacia ellos, pero muy dentro de él sabía que no le daría tiempo. Estaba tan concentrado en salvar a la castaña que no se percató de que a sus espaldas el dragón comenzaba a levantar, aturdido. Los ojos de la criatura se dirigieron a la escena que se desarrollaba en la mesa de piedra, un extraño brillo atravesó sus ojos y, rápidamente, extendió sus alas alzando el vuelo en dirección al Guerrero Oscuro.

Takeru frenó completamente anonadado cuando vio al dragón interponerse entre la daga y la chica. El objeto se rompió al hacer contacto con su dura piel y un cegador brillo lo envolvió al igual que al lobo que permanecía aún seminconsciente en el suelo. Takeru se cubrió los ojos y los demonspirit chillaron. Aquella luz comenzó a comprimirse en el centro del altar y después produjo una onda expansiva.

Una vez todo se aclaró Taichi, ya con su forma humana, apareció con su hermana en brazos.

"Este no es el final."—dijo entre dientes el Guerrero Oscuro para después desaparecer. Takeru simplemente apretó los puños y después se dirigió rápidamente a donde Hikari y se detuvo al ver a Taichi con ella en brazos.

"¿T-Taichi…?"—cuestionó incrédulo.

"Si…"—respondió el chico sin quitar la vista de su hermana para después mirarle con desconfianza. —"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi…"—Respondió seriamente. Taichi estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando sintió a su hermana moverse en brazos.

Hikari lentamente comenzaba a despertar. Sentía como si todos sus huesos hubiesen sido quebrados.

"¿Tai…?"—murmuró débilmente al ver el rostro de su hermano.

"Hikari…"—dijo él, sonriéndole con amor.

"¡Tai! Estás bien, eres tú…"—dijo abrazándose fuertemente a él y comenzando a derramar lágrimas de felicidad. Takeru sonrió.

"Takeru…"—escuchó a Angemon a sus espaldas.

Takeru le miró.

"¿Qué sucede?"—preguntó el rubio.

El ángel solo le señaló abajo, donde se encontraba un inconsciente chico de cabellera rubia.

"¡Yamato!"—Takeru rápidamente fue corriendo hacia él.

"¿Takeru?"—el rubio poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos al reconocer la voz de su hermano.

"Estás herido, no te muevas…"—Takeru se preocupó debido a la gran y profunda herida que tenia en el hombro, pues salía bastante sangre de ella.

De pronto, una pequeña ráfaga de aire se hizo presente. Takeru giró la vista pues sintió la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas.

"Sora…"—dijo aliviado de verla.

"Takeru…"—Sora le miró confundida.

"Sora, cuida de él. También de Hikari y su hermano, por favor."—pidió el rubio poniéndose de pie.

"Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que harás?"—preguntó intrigada.

"Yo tengo que seguir tras el guerrero oscuro. No debe estar muy lejos de aquí y no puedo perderle la pista. Cuida mucho de ellos Sora."

"De acuerdo. Tú también cuídate mucho Takeru."—se despidió Sora.

"Adiós, Sora."—Takeru se acercó a ella y la abrazó. —"¡Angemon!"—Llamó el rubio, el nombrado descendió.—"Debemos seguir."

"Como digas, Takeru."—el ángel emprendió vuelo con Takeru en sus espaldas.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Weno pzz lamento haberme tardado muxiio en subir el capi…problemas técnicos (XD) ii zero inspiración jeje**_

_**Graxx x los reviews y graxx x leer!**_

_**n.n**_


	10. Episodio 9: Nuevo enemigo

_**Episodio 9: Nuevo enemigo.**_

"Takeru, ¿por qué no has esperado por Hikari?"—Angemon le miró por encima del hombro.

"Es muy peligroso, no quiero que algo le suceda. Además, ahora ella necesita estar con su hermano."—Apenas terminó de decir aquello un fuerte dolor se apoderó de él, con un gesto de dolor posó una de sus manos en el lugar donde recientemente había sido herido.

"Takeru, ¿está todo bien?"—preguntó Angemon.

"Si." —suspiró, mordiéndose el labio inferior tratando de mitigar el dolor. —"No es…"—Una nueva, pero más fuerte punzada, envió una gran oleada de dolor por todo su cuerpo, incluso la cabeza comenzó a latirle. Sin previo aviso, el rubio perdió la consciencia y cayó de las espaldas del ángel.

"¡Takeru!"—Angemon dejó escapar un grito y enseguida comenzó a descender para poder atraparle. Por suerte logró hacerlo a tiempo.

"¿Takeru?"—Le llamó el ángel preocupado, pues su piel estaba completamente pálida, casi al punto de ser tan blanca como una hoja de papel. —"Takeru ¿puedes oírme?"

"Angemon…"—el rubio entreabrió los ojos. — "¿Por qué nos hemos detenido?"—se sentía desorientado y parecía que la cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento.

"Estás completamente helado…"—Observó Angemon al tocar su frente.

"Estoy bien, no podemos detenernos ahora." —El rubio apartó a Angemon amablemente. —"El Guerrero Oscuro está cerca, puedo sentirlo…"—quiso incorporarse, pero el dolor en el costado lo mandó de nuevo al suelo.

"Takeru será mejor que descanses un poco, llevamos horas viajando."—Angemon lo obligó a recostarse sobre el césped.

Takeru no se resistió, pues el dolor apenas le permitía poder siquiera pensar. Sus manos se aferraban al lugar donde la herida se encontraba, como si con eso pudiera amainar el dolor.

"Déjame ver la herida, Takeru." —pidió el ángel, pero Takeru le apartó las manos con las suyas antes de que pudiera tocarle.

"No es necesario Angemon, está bien."—Pero el ángel le ignoró y le apartó decididamente las manos.

Angemon se alarmó al ver que la herida, que supuestamente ya estaba curada, sangraba incesantemente.

"Sora la había curado…"—habló apenas Takeru.

"Al parecer no del todo." —Angemon le miró a los ojos. —"Debemos volver con Sora, podrías recaer."

"No podemos volver. Puedo resistir esto, no es para tanto." —De nuevo, se mordió el labio inferior por el dolor.

"No puedes resistir siquiera el dolor Takeru, debemos regresar cuanto antes." —Insistió pacientemente Angemon.

"¡He dicho que no! ¡Es una orden, Angemon!"—Alzó la voz el rubio, poniéndose de pie. —Angemon le miró y después se dio media vuelta.

"Entonces será como ordenes." —Angemon hizo una ligera reverencia inclinando la cabeza, gesto que hizo sentir mal e incómodo al rubio. —"Iré en busca de algo de comida y hierbas medicinales para tratar temporalmente la herida."—Una vez dijo aquello, el ángel se marchó.

Apenas desapareció de la vista, Takeru emitió un gemido de dolor y se dejó caer de rodillas. Jadeando, se tendió en el suelo y sin poder evitarlo se sumergió al mundo de Morfeo.

**Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de ahí.**

Sora se encontraba observando el oscuro cielo en el balcón de aquella abandonada casa donde había decidido quedarse mientras los tres chicos se recuperaban. El silencio en aquella abandonada ciudad era abrumador por momentos.

"¿No deberías estar dormido, Taichi?"—preguntó sin dejar de ver al cielo. El castaño se acercó y se colocó a su lado.

"Debería." —afirmó." —"Pero no puedo."—suspiró.

"¿Todo bien…"—le miró de reojo ella y él asintió sin decir palabra.

"¿Cómo está tu hermana?"

"Sigue dormida…"—respondió.

"Su cuerpo está muy débil, la oscuridad la ha dañado bastante."—explicó la pelirroja.

"Si, lo mismo me ha dicho Angewomon."—Taichi desvió su mirada del frente y la clavó en la chica que tenía al lado.

Al notar la mirada de él sobre ella giró la cabeza, quedando así ambos frente a frente.

"Sora…"—Taichi dio medio paso hacia ella.

"¿Taichi…?"—El moreno dio ahora un nuevo paso, quedando ambos a centímetros el uno del otro. Taichi la miraba intensamente, Sora desvió nerviosa la mirada tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que se había adueñado de su rostro.

"C-creo que debemos volver adentro…"—La pelirroja se dio media vuelta para entrar a la casa, pero sorpresivamente, Taichi la tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él.

"Sora…"—casi le susurró. —"No te vayas…"—ella le miró, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían debido al intensificado sonrojo. —"Sé que va a sonar precipitado pero… creo que te comencé a querer desde el primer momento en que te vi…"

Aquella repentina confesión la tomó por sorpresa, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza queriéndose salir de su pecho.

"T-Tai…"—intentó hablar, pero los labios del castaño la callaron. Al principio abrió los ojos con sorpresa y, en cuestión de segundos, los cerró correspondiendo con la misma urgencia el beso del chico.

Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de él y él rodeó su cintura, trayéndola más hacia sí. Después de unos segundos, ambos se separaron unos milímetros para poder mirarse, se sonrieron y retomaron el beso con mayor intensidad.

—

Takeru apenas pudo conciliar el sueño, pues aquel dolor se lo había impedido. Con cuidado, se sentó y observó a su alrededor en busca de su guardián pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte.

"¿En dónde se habrá metido Angemon?"—se preguntó poniéndose de pie con mucha dificultad. Aún sostenía la herida con las manos, la ropa del costado se encontraba ya empapada en sangre. Una nueva oleada de dolor le invadió haciéndole gritar.

Angemon llegó un par de minutos después y, al observar a Takeru jadeando hecho un ovillo en el suelo se apresuró a llegar a su lado.

"¡Takeru!" —Exclamó preocupado.

"Ange…mon…"—jadeó, apenas podía articular palabra.

"Estas perdiendo mucha sangre." —dijo. —"Y cada vez estás más helado." —se preocupó.

"Angemon, s-siento lo de hace un rato…"—se disculpó el rubio con muecas de dolor. Angemon había comenzado a tratar la herida colocando una pasta hecha a base de hierbas.

"No hay de qué disculparse, Takeru."—respondió el ángel—"Esas cosas no importan ahora. Ahora, bebe esto."—El ángel le entregó un recipiente de madera, parecido a la mitad de un coco, que contenía un líquido marrón.

Takeru lo bebió sin pensarlo dos veces, pues el dolor era tal que lo único que quería era que terminara.

"Gracias, Angemon…"—susurró el chico tendiéndose de nuevo sobre el pasto.

"No agradezcas nada. Será mejor que descanses por ahora."

—

"Uhm… ¿Taichi?" —murmuró Hikari, comenzando a despertar. Su hermano se encontraba al lado de ella, sosteniendo su mano.

"Hasta que despiertas, bella durmiente…"—dijo el castaño mirándole con una gran sonrisa. No se apartó de su lado en toda la noche.

"¡Taichi!"—Hikari lo abrazó fuertemente. Era la primera vez que le veía a detalle, pues apenas había permanecido consciente cuando su hermano volvió a la normalidad.

"¿Cómo estás hermanita?"—acarició tiernamente su mejilla.

"¡No me preguntes eso, tonto! ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé!"—sollozó de felicidad mientras le abrazaba-

El castaño le abrazó con más fuerza acariciando su cabello.

"Gracias a ti estoy de vuelta a la normalidad…"—dijo.

"¿Eh? ¿Gracias a mí?"—Ella se separó de él ligeramente y le miró confundida. — No recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió…"

"Verás, cuando te vi ahí tendida en esa mesa de piedra al momento en que el Guerrero Oscuro estuvo dispuesto a acabarte, una luz apareció en mi ensombrecida mente. Fue tan fuerte que por un instante recobré mi alma humana, y tuve que ir a rescatarte. Aún siendo un demonio, esa luz me devolvió parte de mi esencia." —El castaño la abrazó nuevamente.

Hikari correspondió el abrazo, recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano.

"Sea como sea, me alegra tenerte de vuelta conmigo, hermano…"—susurró en un suspiro. Él le depositó un beso en su cabellera.

De pronto, la imagen de Takeru apareció en su cabeza y se separó alarmada de Taichi.

"Takeru…"—dijo, buscándole con la mirada por toda la habitación. Enseguida se levantó de la cama. —"Hermano, ¿en dónde está Takeru?"

"¿El chico rubio?"—preguntó. Ella asintió. —"No lo sé. No lo he vuelto a ver, pero su hermano está ahí con Sora." —señaló la puerta de otra habitación.

Hikari caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió apresurada, algo iba mal.

"¡Sora!" —le llamó entrando a la habitación. —"Takeru, ¿en dónde está?"

Ambos, Yamato y Sora, voltearon a verle. Hikari se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que el bien formado pecho de Yamato se encontraba descubierto, pues Sora acababa de terminar de atenderle las heridas.

"Hikari, por fin has despertado." —dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole cálidamente.

"Sora por favor, dime en dónde está Takeru." —habló casi desesperada.

"Hikari, él se fue desde hace un día…"—respondió ella.

"¿Q-qué…? ¡¿Cómo que se fue?!" —se alarmó.

"Disculpa, ¿hay algo entre tú y mi hermano?" —Hikari miró sonrojada al rubio con el pecho descubierto y bajó la mirada un poco, apenada. —"Tomaré eso como un sí." —dijo.

"Sora… dime hacia donde se fue."

"Hacia el norte de la Mesa Sagrada." —respondió la chica.

Soy Hikari Yagami, tú debes ser Yamato—dijo la chica—"Cerca de ahí ha sentido la fuerte presencia del Guerrero Oscuro."

"Tengo que alcalnzarle."—habló decidida Hikari.

"Hikari, tienes que descansar un poco más, tu cuerpo no está recuperado al cien por ciento."

"No puedo quedarme atrás, esta es la misión de ambos." —sin decir más, Hikari salió de la habitación.

La castaña caminó hacia la cama en la que antes había estado y tomó sus pertenencias que yacían sobre los muebles de al lado. Enfundó sus armas y salió al balcón en el que la anterior noche habían estado la pelirroja y su hermano. Ahí, Angewomon hizo su aparición y le sonrió al verle despierta.

"Nos han dejado atrás…"—comentó la castaña.

"No por mucho tiempo." —dijo el ángel.

"¡Hikari!" —le llamó su hermano llegando a su lado. —"¿A dónde crees que vas?" —le miró preocupado.

"Hermano." —le miró decidida. —"Tengo que ir alcanzar a Takeru, aún hay cuentas pendientes que debo resolver con el Guerrero Oscuro, y no pienso dejar que él las cobre por mí."

"Hikari…"

"Hermano, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Estaré bien, lo sabes."—sonrió.

"Ella tiene razón Taichi, creo que ya ha demostrado ser lo suficientemente fuerte." —Sora apareció detrás del castaño.

El chico abrazó fuertemente a su hermana, sabiendo que tenía que dejarla ir.

"Sólo cuídate mucho." —susurró en su oído. —"Aún tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar juntos"—la abrazó más fuerte.

Hikari correspondió el abrazo.

"Te quiero mucho hermano…"—él le dio un beso en la frente y la soltó. —"Angewomon…"—La chica caminó hacia el ángel y éste asintió. Hikari le dedicó una última sonrisa a su hermano y después desapareció en el cielo junto con Angewomon.

—

Takeru se había quedado dormido, el brebaje que Angemon le había dado había hecho efecto. El dolor cesó y la herida dejó de sangrar. El rubio poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, se sentía mucho mejor pero aún estaba confundido, ¿por qué la herida se había vuelto a abrir?

"Takeru."—escuchó la voz de Angemon a sus espaldas.

"Angemon…"—volteó.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Estoy mucho mejor, gracias. Aquel brebaje que me diste ha funcionado perfectamente, ¿de dónde lo has sacado?"

"Lo preparé yo mismo, es té de cavelphis. No muchos lo conocen, su preparación es algo complicada pero por suerte he encontrado todos los elementos cerca de aquí." —Explicó Angemon

"Nunca había escuchado de ese té." —Miró la herida y suspiró. —"Será mejor irnos, hemos perdido mucho tiempo."

"De acuerdo."

Ambos se prepararon y reanudaron su viaje.

Pasaron varias horas y Takeru no podía captar ya la esencia del Guerrero Oscuro. Pronto no tuvieron otro remedio más que descender nuevamente a descansar, pues el ángel estaba ya agotado.

Takeru se encontraba contemplando su espada cuando sintió cómo una gran fuerza le llamaba. Alerta, se puso de pie y comenzó a adentrarse al bosque. Una mezcla de susurros lo llamaba por su nombre y él no podía detenerse, era como si una gran fuerza le empujara. Pronto llegó a una parte del bosque donde habían enormes cipreses. Súbitamente, las hojas que cubrían el suelo se levantaron formando un gran torbellino. El rubio colocó la espada frente a él en posición de defensa y observó como aquellas hojas salieron disparadas dejando ver la figura de un hombre con una capa roja y armadura negra, el rostro lo tenía cubierto con una máscara demoniaca.

"¿Quién eres…?"—musitó el rubio.

"Eso no importa, Takeru." —su voz sonó siniestra, diabólica. —"Aún no sabes por qué has recaído en el efecto de la daga Oscura ¿verdad? Supuestamente, tu herida ya estaba curada."

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?"—preguntó extrañado Takeru.

"¿Cómo lo sé? Simple, todo es gracias a mí." —rió. —Gracias a esa daga oscura, hasta cierto punto, puedes estar a merced de la oscuridad. Y yo soy la oscuridad, yo te puedo herir las veces que quiera, sin siquiera tocarte."—volvió a reír.

"Eso no tiene lógica ¿cómo esperas que me crea esa basura?"—habló furioso el rubio.

"Te mostraré lo que es esta basura entonces."—el ser hizo un ademán con la muñeca y enseguida Takeru cayó de rodillas, lanzando un grito de dolor. —"Te puedo matar cuando quiera…¿lo sabes? pero no sería divertido. Te haré sufrir a la hora que me plazca"—dijo burlonamente. Takeru lo miró con odio.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?..."—dijo Takeru aún de rodillas, sosteniendo su costado.

"Eso es más que obvio…el arma que esta en la mira de todos, aquellos artefactos milenarios. Tú me serás muy útil Takeru. Nos volveremos a ver pronto." —dicho esto el ser desapareció, dejando a Takeru mirándole con odio.

"¡Takeru!"—Angemon no se había percatado de que Takeru se había internado en el bosque y al verlo con una pequeña mueca de dolor con su espada en mano se preocupó.

"No pasa nada, Angemon." —dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie—"Era un ciervo, creí que era un enemigo." —mintió.

Takeru comenzó a caminar de regreso al claro en el que descansaban y Angemon le siguió detrás.

Takeru se acomodó en el césped y se quedó mirando el estrellado cielo. La luna lucía realmente esplendorosa esa noche y él no pudo evitar pensar en Hikari. La extrañaba y lo peor era que apenas había pasado un día sin verle.

—

A varios kilómetros de ahí, Hikari se encontraba recargada contra un árbol. Lanzó un suspiro y miró al cielo.

"Hikari…¿sucede algo?"—preguntó Angewomon a su compañera.

"No, sólo es que…"—Hikari suspiró de nuevo.—"Estoy un poco preocupada por Takeru."—admitió la castaña.

Angewomon sonrió

"Pronto los encontraremos." —le aseguró.

"Si…"—asintió. —"Tú debes extrañar a Angemon." —sonrió Hikari. Angewomon se sonrojó. — "Angewomon, sé que hay algo entre ustedes."—dijo convencida la castaña.

"Hikari, estás imaginando cosas. Descansa un poco."—intentó evadir el tema Angewomon pero Hikari no se dio por vencida, tenía que sacarle información a Angewomon.

"No sé por qué lo niegas, si hacen una linda pareja juntos."

"¿Tú crees?"—se sonrojó de nuevo Angewomon.—"D-digo, ¿quién miente? No hay nada entre los dos."—Hikari rió divertida.

"Uhm…"—bostezó ligeramente la chica. —"De no ser porque Takeru es el hombre de mis sueños, Angemon habría robado mi corazón…"—La castaña se llevó las manos al pecho y suspiró soñadora.

"¿Qué has dicho? No estarás pensando en él ¿verdad?"—dijo rápidamente Angewomon, con algo de celos en su voz.

"Ahí está…andan juntos."—Hikari hizo un gesto de victoria y rió, Angewomon se sonrojó fuertemente.

_**Continuará…**_


	11. Episodio 10: ¿El final?

_**Episodio 10: ¿El final?**_

"¿Están listos los preparativos para esta noche?"

"Sí mi señor, todo marcha según el plan."

El Guerrero Oscuro, que se encontraba de espaldas a uno de sus lacayos, dejó ver una diabólica sonrisa.

"Que el ejército comience a moverse, pronto acabaremos con esas dos lacras y sus dos patéticos ángeles."

"Como usted ordene, señor."—el sirviente se dio media vuelta a punto de encaminarse a una oscura habitación.

"Y una cosa más: Prepara a los Seiryū"

Al escuchar esto, la criatura se tensó y volteó un tanto atemorizada.

"¿L-Los… los Seiryū, mi señor?"—tartamudeó un poco.

"Ya me has escuchado."—El Guerrero Oscuro siguió sin siquiera voltear a verle.

"Se hará como usted disponga."—El lacayo hizo una leve reverencia y salió del lugar.

"Esos niños no tienen idea de con quién se están enfrentando. Ya verán lo que les espera."—medio sonrió el Guerrero Oscuro.

—

Angemon y Takeru sobrevolaban el bosque cuando fueron atacados por dos extrañas máquinas con el aspecto de pequeños helicópteros de combate. Los objetos dispararon en contra de ambos una ráfaga de esferas metálicas doradas que impactaron de lleno contra Angemon, quien usó su cuerpo para proteger al rubio. Angemon comenzó a caer bruscamente hasta estamparse contra el suelo.

"¡Angemon!" —exclamó preocupado Takeru. Pronto el ángel se levantó y, ante la atónita mirada de Takeru, las heridas desaparecieron. Lo único que indicaba que había sido atacado eran las manchas de tierra en su cuerpo.

De pronto, ambos se vieron rodeados por cientos de soldados enemigos. Takeru se puso en posición de ataque al igual que Angemon.

"¿Qué demonios quieren?"—dijo entre dientes Takeru. No hubo respuesta. Uno de ellos, al parecer el líder, hizo una seña con la cual los soldados se lanzaron a atacar.

Aquellos soldados enemigos tenían una clara ventaja debido a que les superaban en número. Angemon y Takeru nunca se preocupaban por el número.

Takeru comenzó a atacar combinando sus armas con magia; lograba acabarlos rápidamente al igual que Angemon lo hacía con sus respectivos ataques. Ambos compañeros tenían una coordinación sorprendente.

Takeru sacó sus shuriken y un grupo de enemigos sacaron también una especie de búmeran negro cuyos bordes estaba mortalmente afilados. El rubio se encontraba rodeado por unos treinta soldados que le atacaban con sus espadas. Takeru no tenía mucho problema, pues al poder usar magia, era claro quién sacaba ventaja. De un momento a otro, el grupo de soldados que habían sacado aquél extraño artefacto idéntico a un búmeran lanzaron las armas al mismo tiempo en su dirección. Apenas logró protegerse, un mal movimiento provocó que una de esas cosas rozara su mejilla provocando un profundo corte. El rubio no sintió el dolor al principio (tal vez por la adrenalina) pero pronto aquel efecto fue cesando y las energías amenazaban con acabársele, a pesar de ello seguía luchando fieramente.

El 'Golpe de Fe' de Angemon sonaba una y otra vez desde el cielo. El ataque acababa con numerosos enemigos de un solo golpe.

Takeru era un hábil guerrero, no por nada era uno de los más temidos, los enemigos seguían arremetiendo contra él con diferentes armas. Lejos de sentir miedo, él se volvía más ágil y atacaba aún más certeramente a pesar del cansancio.

"¡Arrows Fire!"

"¡Flecha celestial!"

Aquellos dos ataques salieron del bosque a espaldas de él y acabaron con los soldados que antes le rodeaban.

"Hikari…"—murmuró aún de espaldas a ella.

En efecto, la castaña acababa de llegar junto con Angewomon salvándole de los enemigos; ahora sólo quedaba el líder.

La mirada de Takeru se cruzó con la de él y ambos se miraron desafiantes.

"Has acabado con todos mis hombres…"—dejó ver una sonrisa, pero su voz estaba impregnada de rencor.

"Puedes sentirte en mis zapatos entonces."—habló con igual rencor el rubio.—"Esto tú lo has causado, tú fuiste quien buscó la muerte de tus hombres atacándonos a mí y a mi guardián sin ninguna excusa…"

"Yo sólo sigo órdenes de mi señor."

Takeru enarcó una ceja.

"¿Tu señor?"—dejó escapar una risita. —"Es patético que seas una simple marioneta de alguien como él, eso demuestra falta de cerebro de tu parte…"

La furia de su enemigo aumentó. Sus ojos casi dejaban ver llamas.

"Te reto. Un duelo a muerte." —dijo entre dientes.

"Si eso es lo que deseas, hagámoslo."—Takeru lo miro serio, confiado.

El soldado atacó con la extraña espada que poseía (parecía estar hecha de un material parecido al plasma), Takeru se protegió con su propia espada. Las armas de ambos chocaron un docena de veces; el enemigo era bastante ágil en sus movimientos, pero estos no se comparaban con los de Takeru.

Ambos se separaron y el rubio aprovechó para atacar con shurikens. Su rival los esquivó con dificultad y contratacó con el búmeran que antes sus hombres también habían usado. Takeru saltó a un costado para esquivarlo y seguidamente sonrió triunfante. Su enemigo parpadeó un par de veces y, después de mirar hacia abajo, cayó de rodillas escupiendo sangre: unos diez shurikens se encontraban incrustados en su pecho. Inmediatamente cayó muerto a la tierra. El rubio dejó escapar un suspiro y envainó su espada para luego girarse y encontrarse con los ojos rubí de Hikari.

"¡Takeru!"—Hikari se lanzó a abrazarlo y el rubio sonrió y le correspondió débilmente, pues se encontraba agotado.

"Hikari… ¿cómo me encontraste?"—preguntó.

"Sora me dijo cuál era tu pista a seguir, eso me ayudó y sólo seguí mi instinto."—respondió con una sonrisa.—"Pero no creas que te salvaste, Ishida ¿por qué te fuiste sin mí? —le miró enarcando una ceja.

"Será mejor dejarles a solas."—dijo Angewomon a lo que Angemon asintió con una sonrisa.

"¡Claro! ¡Vete a consentir a Angemon con besos!"—gritó Hikari sacándole la lengua a su compañera. Takeru rió. — "Y tú no te rías Takeru Ishida ¡respóndeme! —le apuntó con el dedo de forma inquisidora. —¿Por qué no me esperaste? ¿por qué me dejaste atrás?

"Estabas inconsciente y débil, tenías que recuperarte. Además no podía perderle la pista al Guerrero Oscuro, tú misma me habrías reprendido por no haberle seguido, ¿me equivoco? —Hikari apretó los labios al escuchar aquello. —También pensé que querrías un pasar un poco de tiempo con tu hermano.—Takeru se sentó en la hierba.

"B-bueno…"—jugó nerviosa con sus manos. — "…te extrañé… ¡Mucho!" —exclamó completamente sonrojada.

Takeru le sonrió con ternura, sus mejillas también se sonrojaron.

"Hikari sólo fueron un par de días…"

"Cállate…"—hizo un ligero puchero. —" a mí me pareció más."—Takeru volvió a sonreír ante las palabras de la castaña.

"Ven aquí…"—le dijo él, extendiendo su mano para que se acercara.

Hikari le obedeció y tomó la mano que tenía extendida. Takeru la jaló hacia él y la abrazó, aunque algo débil.

"No sabes cuanto extrañaba estar entre tus brazos…"—Takeru volvió a sonreír, igualmente la había extrañado ¡al diablo si sólo fueron dos días! Le había hecho mucha falta.

"Estas herido…"—Hikari se dio cuenta de la herida en la mejilla de su chico.

"Un pequeño rasguño, nada grave…"—le tranquilizó.

Hikari depositó un suave beso en la herida y después en sus labios.

—

"¿Sucede algo Angemon?"—preguntó Angewomon al ángel mientras éste le abrazaba.—"Te noto muy serio…"

"Hace un momento…"—comenzó el ángel. —"tuve un muy mal presentimiento, pero aun no logro descifrar qué es."—dijo serio.

"¿Estás seguro?"—se preocupó Angewomon.

"No tengo duda. Algo muy malo se avecina."—el ángel miró a la nada.

"No tienes por qué preocuparte, sólo deja de pensar en ello. Quizá sea sólo tu imaginación."—trató animarlo Angewomon.

"Me resulta imposible pasar por alto algo así, Angewomon. No puedo apartarme esa sensación y…"

Angemon no pudo terminar la frase, pues los labios de Angewomon habían atrapado los suyos.

—

"Señor, todo está listo."

"Perfecto. Estaremos atacando en unos minutos."—el Guerrero Oscuro tomó su espada y la enfundó.

"Como ordene, mi señor."—el sirviente se retiró rápidamente del lugar.

"Es hora de acabar con ese estorbo de una vez por todas."—se dijo a si mismo el Guerrero Oscuro.

—

Takeru, Hikari y ambos ángeles se encontraban descansando en el bosque. Habían avanzado por un par de horas y parecía que estuvieran dando vueltas sin sentido.

De pronto, la castaña se puso de pie y alzó la vista.

"Hikari, ¿qué sucede?"—preguntó el rubio acercándose a ella.

"La oscuridad, está avanzando…"—señaló al cielo. Takeru alzó también la vista y observó cómo grandes nubes grises y negras tapizaban el cielo.

"Hace tan sólo unos momentos eso no estaba así…¡Angemon!"—llamó el rubio ojiazul al ángel. —"¿Sabes qué es lo que está sucediendo…?"

"Oscuridad…"—dijo simplemente el ángel.—"La oscuridad se está reuniendo."

"El Guerrero Oscuro debe estar llamando a su ejército."—habló ahora Angewomon.

"Eso quiere decir que…"—comenzó Hikari.

"Están a punto de atacar…"—completó Takeru.

Ambos ángeles asintieron, nerviosos.

Hikari se acercó a Takeru y le abrazó, él correspondió el gesto aún con la mirada fija en aquellas tenebrosas nubes oscuras. Otra vez aquella sensación de que algo terrible estaba por suceder le invadió. Cerró los ojos y por su mente pasaron numerosas imágenes: El sonido de espadas chocando, numerosos enemigos alrededor; la imagen borrosa de un dragó y después… dolor, un dolor insoportable. Oscuridad.

Takeru cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido. Soltó a Hikari y retrocedió unos pasos con amabas manos en el abdomen.

"¡Takeru!"—Hikari se acercó a él preocupada. —"¿Qué sucede, qué tienes?"

Takeru abrió los ojos y los apretó nuevamente.

"Nada… sólo que últimamente, en determinados momentos, veo correr varias imágenes de lo que sucederá en el futuro y puedo incluso sentir el dolor…"

"Lo más probable es que estés desarrollando una nueva habilidad, aunque no me convence todo de ella, puede serte muy útil."—dijo Angemon.

"Quizás…"—dijo el rubio.

"Chicos, debemos apurarnos. No podemos perder más tiempo." —Los tres miraron a Angewomon y asintieron.

Horas más tarde seguían en el aire, dirigiéndose al lugar en donde al parecer se formaban aquellas nueves. Eran ya las doce de la noche cuando Hikari llamó alarmada al rubio.

"¡Takeru!" —gritó. Takeru volteó hacia ella.

"Esto…"

Las nubes ya los habían cubierto, y en tan sólo cuestión de segundos. Un gran relámpago iluminó el lugar de tal modo que pareció ser de día. Un fuerte estruendo le siguió.

"¡ANGEMON!"—Gritó el rubio mientras sacaba su espada.

"¡ANGEWOMON!"—Llamó igualmente Hikari, imitando a Takeru.

Bajo de ellos una gran mancha negra se formó y dejó ver cientos de monstruos moviéndose: El ejército del Guerrero Oscuro había hecho aparición.

"Lo sabemos." —dijeron ambos ángeles al unísono.

"Debemos descender, no tenemos otra opción." —Takeru miraba como aquellos horribles seres se movían de manera uniforme.

"Debemos pelear." —secundó Hikari al rubio.

"Takeru…"—se preocupó Angemon.

"Angemon, quiero acabar con esto de una maldita vez…"—gruñó. Angemon asintió, sabiendo que era necesario.

"De acuerdo."

"Hagamos esto juntos, Takeru." —le miró Hikari. Él asintió.

"¡Vamos allá…!"—gritó Takeru.

Los ángeles descendieron y Hikari y Takeru se lanzaron al suelo justo frente al enorme ejército de criaturas.

Angemon y Angewomon se mantenían en el aire, justo arriba de sus protegidos.

Tanto el rubio como Hikari mantenían una posición erguida, desafiante; ambos tomaban con firmeza sus respectivas armas, preparados para atacar en cualquier instante.

"Esto termina hoy…"

De pronto, aquellos monstruos se hicieron de lado dejando ver al Guerrero Oscuro.

"No te rindes, ¿no es así?" —habló con su maléfica voz. —"He tratado de ser muy piadoso contigo, pero me doy cuenta de que eso no funciona ni contigo ni con todos ustedes…"—señaló a los ángeles y a Hikari. —"Ahora te darás cuenta de lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando alguien intenta meterse en medio de mis planes."

"Basta de pláticas, bastardo. Comencemos de una maldita vez." — Takeru gruñó, furioso y ansioso a la vez.

"Si tan deseoso estás de comenzar…"—sonrió el ser. —"¡Ataquen!"

Apenas terminó de dar la orden tanto él como Takeru se enfrascaron en una sangrienta lucha. El ejército de criaturas por su parte se enfocó en atacar a los tres compañeros.

Takeru embistió a su enemigo con una feroz estocada, éste logró colocar su espada al frente recibiendo ésta toda la descarga del golpe de Takeru provocando un sonoro estruendo metálico.

Por su parte, Angemon y Angewomon atacaban a sus enemigos desde los aires; el "Golpe de fe" y la "Flecha celestial" impactaban una y otra vez en la tierra eliminando al instante a varios enemigos.

Hikari dio un par de saltos hacia atrás al tiempo en que lanzaba un ataque utilizando su magia; su cabello se pegaba a su rostro debido al sudor y sus ojos estaban cristalinos por alguna extraña razón.

"Es una verdadera lástima acabarte…"—Comentó uno de los soldados parecidos a los que antes habían atacado a Takeru en el bosque. —"Quizá el amo nos deje jugar contigo un rato antes de acabarte." —rió mientras esquivaba el golpe que Hikari había lanzado con uno de sus sáis.

"Cierra tu asquerosa boca, maldito." —masculló furiosa. — "¡Arrows Fire!"

El ataque dio de lleno a su enemigo y lo acabó al instante. La castaña jadeó antes de comenzar a correr dispuesta a atacar a otro grupo de enemigos. Con coraje, Hikari se zambulló en las filas enemigas rompiendo su perfecta formación sincronizando con gran perfección su magia y armas.

"Angewomon, tenemos que lanzar ataques conjuntos para acabar al mayor número de enemigos posibles con un solo golpe, así le facilitaremos las cosas a ambos chicos." —habó Angemon.

"De acuerdo." —asintió ella.

Ambos se elevaron unos metros más y, como si fueran uno sólo, lanzaron sus poderosos ataques hacia la tierra creando un único rayo de energía sagrada.

"¡Rayo celestial!" —gritaron ambos al unísono.

El ataque fue tan poderoso que incluso Hikari tuvo que invocar un pequeño escucho y cubrirse los ojos ante el fuerte resplandor que emanó.

Takeru y su enemigo seguían absortos en su propia batalla, no prestaban atención alguna a lo que fuere que sucedía a su alrededor. Las miradas que ambos tenían eran tales que incluso se podía decir que el odio podía verse sobre ellos.

"Ríndete." —exigió el ser oscuro.

"Primero te acabaré. Jamás olvidaré todo lo que has hecho: Asesinaste a mis padres y a mis hombres, convertiste a mi hermano en un demonio esclavo tuyo e intentaste asesinar a Hikari.

En ese momento, el Guerrero Oscuro intentó tomarle desprevenido en uno de sus costados pero los reflejos del rubio impidieron que pudiera rozarle siquiera.

"No cabe duda de que eres igual a tus estúpidos y patéticos padres. ¿No te lo he contado? Cuando ataqué tu aldea tu padre salió a la defensa de sus hombres; luchó, y al ver que ya todo estaba perdido, regresó a donde tenía escondida a tu madre. Intentó enfrentarse a mí y, ya sabes el resultado, le fue completamente inútil. Enterré mi espada en sus entrañas y la retorcí de tal modo que sus gritos de dolor debieron escucharse por toda la tierra…"—sonrió.

La sangre de Takeru hirvió, su respiración se volvió sonora y su energía interna comenzó a fluir velozmente por sus venas.

"¡TORNADO DE HIELO!" —Gritó encolerizado. El ataque fue de tal fuerza que el Guerrero Oscuro fue lanzado al suelo. Aún sonriente se puso de pie tranquilo.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Bien. —su sonrisa fue más grande. —¡Ataque Sombrío!

Takeru apenas alcanzó a usar su campo de fuerza.

"Déjame terminar mi relato, no me interrumpas con tus ataques." —Hizo una mueca de desaprobación. —"No te he dicho qué fue lo que sucedió con tu estúpida madre…"—una carcajada. —"Su cara al ver a tu padre caer muerto al suelo. Gritó e intentó atacarme la muy tonta, ya sabes que fue absurdo ¡Ah! ¡Tu hermano, es cierto! Él entró justo en el momento en que mi espada dividía en dos el cuerpo de ella! —Parecía que la excitación en su voz iba aumentando a medida en que contaba todo aquello, era asqueroso.

El rubio no pudo más, sin pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera acabar con ese repugnante ser, lanzó un gran ataque de magia.

"¡ESFERA DE FUEGO!"—el ataque le sirvió para distraer por unos segundos a su enemigo. Ágil y de un rápido movimiento, enterró su espada en el pecho del Guerrero Oscuro. — "No debiste meterte conmigo, no debiste subestimarme. Conoce de lo que es capaz un Ishida. Escucha mi apellido en los lamentos del infierno y recuerda mi cara, la cara de quien te envió ahí."—Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre; retorció su espada y un horrible sonido, combinación de huesos, músculos y órganos rotos, se escuchó.

"Bastardo…"—murmuró mientras sangre negra salía de su boca. — "¡Seiryūs!" —su voz sonó como un gran y siniestro eco que se elevó por los aires.

Hikari, quien en ese instnate acababa con los últimos enemigos, dejó ver una mirada de terror al escuchar aquel eco.

Fue en fracción de segundos, Takeru ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que un gigantesco dragón negro estaba a punto de embestirle. No tuvo tiempo de esquivarle.

"¡TAKERU!"—Fue el desgarrador grito de Hikari al observar cómo el rubio era apresado por los enormes y filosos dientes de la criatura para después ser lanzado varios metros.

Angemon y Angewomon se alertaron al oír el grito de Hikari, fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de los dos Seiryū que volaban por encima de ella.

"¡Takeru…!"—Angemon observó al rubio tendido sobre la hierba y bajó la guardia.

"¡Angemon!" —intentó alertar Angewomon. Uno de los dragones les había visto y volaba hacia ellos emitiendo un lastimero graznido. —"¡Flecha Celestial!"—el ataque de Angewomon frenó al dragón y dio tiempo a que Angemon reaccionara. Si quería mantener a Takeru a salvo tenían que acabar primero con los Seiryūs.

"Takeru…"—Hikari corrió y se arrodilló junto al chico casi derrapando, aterrada.

"H-Hik…ari"—La sangre caía de la boca del rubio, estaba muy mal herido.

"Por favor resiste Takeru, tranquilo, vas a estar bien…"—los ojos de Hikari estaban cristalinos. Al dirigir su mirada al torso del rubio no pudo evitar jadear ante la horrible herida que tenía: La criatura lo había atravesado por completo con sus colmillos, destrozándole gran parte de sus órganos.

"N-no creo pod...er hacerlo…"—Una gruesa hilera de sangre recorría la barbilla del chico y descendía por su cuello.

"N-no…no digas eso, ¡vas a estar bien Takeru! ¡¿me oyes?!"—La castaña limpió la sangre con su muñeca. —"¡Vamos a lograrlo, Takeru!"

El rubio intentó tragar saliva y gimió de dolor. Si se mantenía con vida aún era gracias a su energía interior, la que le permitía utilizar magia.

"H-hikari… y-ya… ya no puedo verte…"—sus palabras fueron casi un murmullo.

Hikari comenzó a soltar silenciosas lágrimas aferrándose con al maltrecho cuerpo de su chico.

"No, no… no te vayas…"—comenzó a suplicar con un hilo de voz. —"…no lo hagas… por favor…"

"Hika… n-no llores…"—alzó con mucho trabajo un brazo y, tanteando el rostro de la chica en busca de sus mejillas, le enjugó las lágrimas. —"M-me voy feliz… porque t-te he… conocido. Lo hemos hecho, mi vida, h-hemos aca…bado con el Guerrero Oscuro…"—un borbotón de sangre escapó de la boca del rubio y Hikari dejó escapar un amargo sollozo sabiendo lo inevitable, de nuevo se aferró a él con fuerza. —"Me diste esperana, Hikari… gracias…"—Takeru estaba ahora más pálido debido a la pérdida de sangre.

"Takeru no abandones, no me dejes sola… ¡te necesito, Takeru!"—dijo entre fuertes sollozos.

"No me gusta que llores… y menos… s-si es por mi culpa…"—Intentó sonreír, pero el llanto de ella aumentó y gimió dolorosamente.

"No me dejes, tonto… ¡no lo hagas! ¡Prometimos estar juntos en todo!"

"Siempre estaré contigo… n-no como antes, p-pero… ahí estaré." —el rubio dejó escapar un quejido. —"Lo siento, Hika…nunca olvides lo mucho que te amo…"—Hikari se acercó a los labios del ojiazul y depositó un suave beso sobre ello. Su mano sostenía fuertemente la del joven guerrero.

"Yo igual te amo, Takeru…"—gimió. Takeru sonrió y poco a poco cerró los ojos, dejó de apretar la mano de Hikari…

"No, no, no… no…"—su rostro era de pánico, negó una y otra vez. —"Takeru…"—su voz apenas se escuchó. Desesperada, sacudió la mano del rubio y le llamó.—"Takeru, Takeru responde… ¡Takeru, despierta! —temblando, colocó su oreja sobre el pecho del rubio, esperando oír el latido de su corazón… pero el sonido nunca llegó. —¡NOOOOO! ¡TAKERU! ¡TAKERU!

Un doloroso y desgarrador lamento hizo eco por todo el lugar. Hikari lloraba entre gritos llamando al ojiazul, suplicándole que regresara con ella, que abriera los ojos.

"¡TAKERU!" —abrió la boca y dejó escapar un nuevo grito de agonía. El dolor le quemaba el pecho, sentía que algo ardía dentro de ella.

Angemon y Angewomon acababan de vencer a los Seiryū, justo entonces, aquellos terribles gritos de la castaña llegaron a sus oídos.

"Hikari…"—murmuró Angewomon.

"Ta…Takeru…"—Angemon descendió al suelo junto a ambos chicos. La escena le heló la sangre a ambos ángeles: Hikari se aferraba al inerte cuerpo del chico, manchándose con su sangre y gritando entre sollozos desconsolada.

"¡POR FAVOR, TAKERU!"—El estado de la castaña era impactante.

"Takeru…"—El corazón de Angemon latía tan fuerte que le lastimaba sus propios oídos. Las lágrimas caían debajo de su casco.

Con paso vacilante se acercó a su protegido y se arrodilló a su lado, comprobando la maldita y triste realidad: Takeru estaba muerto.

Angewomon observó todo conmocionada. Las lágrimas también se anegaron en sus ojos.

"Hikari... Angemon…"—murmuró, con voz entrecortada.

Nadie dijo nada.

El bosque alrededor parecía haber callado también, como lamentando junto con ellos la pérdida del feroz guerrero ojiazul, sólo los lamentos de la castaña flotaban en el aire.

"Takeru…"—gimoteó. —"…te amo…"

_**Continuará…**_


	12. Episodio11:

EPISODIO 11:

_**EPISODIO 11:**_

Sora no podía evitar derramar numerosas lágrimas mientras limpiaba el cuerpo de Takeru…hacía a penas unos días el se encontraba con vida y ahora…

Que injusta suele ser la vida—murmuró mientras remojaba un trozo de tela en un balde con el agua ya rojiza debido a la sangre.

Hikari, Angemon y Angewomon, decidieron volver al lugar donde se encontraba Sora, la pelirroja quedó en shock cuando le informaron lo sucedido…al igual que todos no podía creerlo, Yamato salió sin rumbo fijo al bosque…sin articular palabra con nadie, estaba muy dolido por la muerte de su hermano menor…aunque, la que quizás estaba igual o peor era Hikari, quien al llegar se encerró en una de las pequeñas habitaciones, solamente a llorar…

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué?—se lamentaba mientras sollozaba

Hika…no sigas llorando por favor—suplicó Taichi entrando a la habitación, para después sentarse al lado de su hermana y abrazarla

Tai…no es justo…yo lo amaba… ¿Por qué a él?—dijo con la voz entrecortada

Tranquila…--Taichi la siguió abrazando, tratando de calmarla, el llanto de su hermana le dolía… ¿cuántas veces más ella tenía que ver morir a las personas que más amaba?

Hikari siguió llorando un rato más…hasta que las lágrimas se le agotaron, su cabeza le dolía terriblemente…poco a poco el sueño la venció, aun estando entre los brazos de su hermano.

Esta devastada ¿no es así?—dijo Sora entrando a la habitación y observar a los hermanos.

Si…--respondió el castaño mirándola a los ojos

Después de que Tai cobijara a Hikari, salió con Sora al pequeño balcón del lugar

Me preocupa Yamato…lo vi cerca del lago, esta sumamente afectado—comentó Sora

Como pudiste observar también Hikari…esto fue algo rápido ¿no crees? Es decir, apenas hace unos días el chico ayudó a mi hermana a liberarme del hechizo—dijo Taichi

Si…era un gran chico—dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos

Taichi, al igual que a su hermana la abrazó…

A la mañana siguiente…Hikari se preparaba para irse, pensaba que si seguía con su caza de demonios oscuros se distraería…

¿Segura Hikari?—preguntó por segunda vez el mayor Yagami

Segura hermano…--respondió la castaña

De acuerdo…pero, por favor, cuídate mucho—suplico el castaño abrazándola

Lo haré, además, Angewomon irá conmigo, así que no tienes de que preocuparte—Hikari intentó sonreír…después tomó su dije y llamó a su protectora

Angewomon no tardó en aparecer…seguida de Angemon, quien aún se encontraba mal por los sucesos anteriores…

Angewomon, vamos—dijo Hikari acercándose a la nombrada

Como digas Hikari—dijo esta

Hikari…déjame acompañarlas—suplicó Angemon

Hikari lo miró y de nuevo intentó sonreír—De acuerdo—

Bien…cuídense mucho, por favor—Suplicó Sora—Hikari…en la aldea Ishida—agregó la pelirroja bajando la mirada. Los ojos de Hikari quedaron cristalinos de nueva cuenta, Sora le había indicado el lugar a dónde lo llevaría

De acuerdo—dijo con voz apagada la castaña—Nos vamos…adiós—dicho esto los tres partieron sin rumbo fijo hacia el norte

Hikari no habló durante el trayecto, mantenía su mirada perdida en la nada…vacía, así era como se sentía…

Después de horas de estar viajando, Hikari decidió descender a descansar a un pequeño claro en medio de un espeso bosque…

Tanto Angemon como Angewomon, decidieron ir a buscar agua y alimentos…Hikari se recargó en el tronco de un árbol, miró la Luna y las estrellas…lanzó un melancólico y largo suspiro, entre cerró los ojos…

_Flash Back_

_Takeru apenas y pudo reaccionar al voltear a su izquierda observó como un enorme Dragón azulado se dirigía a el a toda velocidad, no le dio tiempo…_

_TAKERU!!—Fue el desgarrador grito de Hikari al observar como el rubio era sujetado con los filosos colmillos del Seiryū y era lanzado a varios metros_

_Takeru…--Hikari se acercó rápidamente a donde había caído Takeru_

_Hik…ari—Takeru estaba muy mal herido, le salía sangre por la boca y contrabajo y podía articular alguna palabra_

_Tranquilo, amor…por favor resiste—dijo con ojos cristalinos Hikari_

_No…creo..pod..er hacerlo—dijo mientras una gruesa hilera de sangre recorría la barbilla del chico_

_No…no digas eso—dijo Hikari quien le limpió la sangre_

_Mis ojos…comienzan a ver…oscuridad—Habló el rubio_

_Hikari comenzó a soltar varias lágrimas silenciosas mientras abrazaba a Takeru_

_No…no—comenzó a negar la castaña_

_No…creo resistir mucho más..pero me…iré tran…quilo…sabiendo que…te co..nocí y por fin salde cuentas…con el Guerrero Oscuro…Hikari…cuando te conocí…te clavaste..en mi alma y co…razón...encendiste…la luz, y..sobre…to…do me diste…esperanza…Gracias—Takeru quedaba cada vez más pálido_

_Takeru…no por favor quédate conmigo…no te vayas te necesito—dijo entre sollozos Hikari_

_No me …gusta verte…llorar—Con mucha dificultad Takeru limpió las lágrimas de Hikari e intentó sonreír…volvió a toser sangre_

_Tienes que resistir Takeru…no me puedes dejar—Hikari estaba en shock no podía evitar que las lágrimas se fugaran de sus ojos color rubí_

_Lo siento…nunca olvides…que..te amo—Hikari se acercó a los labios del Guerrero Ojiazul y lo beso, el correspondió._

_Yo igual Te amo—Takeru sonrió…poco a poco cerró los ojos, lanzó un último suspiro…soltó la mano de Hikari…_

_No…no puede…ser….ser..cierto—Hikari se recostó el pecho del rubio…no escucho su corazón latir…el llanto se apoderó de ella._

_End Flash Back_

Hikari despertó sobresaltada…de nuevo comenzó a sollozar, si Takeru estuviera a su lado en ese momento, seguramente trataría de tranquilizarla abrazándola

Bien sé, que eso es pasado—se dijo a si misma entre llanto mientras se abrazaba

_Hikari…_--una voz murmuraba su nombre

La castaña tomó su espada rápidamente

¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Angemon, Angewomon?—dijo mientras caminaba con pasos temblorosos para adentrarse más al bosque. No hubo respuesta

_Hikari_—volvió a repetir aquella voz

La castaña siguió caminando con pasos lentos y un tanto inseguros…

_¡HIKARI!—_Lavoz se hizo más fuerte, las hojas secas que yacían en el suelo se levantaron violentamente y dejaron al descubierto a aquel mago que había hablado con Takeru…

¿Quién eres?—dijo casi gritando la castaña con el rostro serio

Déjame presentarme Hikari—dijo el ser

¿Como sabes mi nombre?—pregunto extrañada

Sé muchas cosas sobre ti, no tiene caso decirte como…--dijo simplemente—Soy Yasashiku—

¿Qué es lo que quieres?—dijo con la voz un tanto temblorosa, pues sentía un gran nivel de maldad

Mientras tanto…

El cuerpo inerte de Takeru se encontraba en un lugar rodeado por montañas negras, dónde el cielo se encontraba totalmente oscuro y con incesantes relámpagos…

_Joven Guerrero Elegido…--susurró una voz, la misma chica que antes les había entregado los brazaletes a ambos, mientras caminaba hacia su cuerpo_

_Aun no era tu tiempo…pero el destino te jugó mal—dijo poniéndose de rodillas a su lado_

_Todavía tienes asuntos que terminar…un destino que sellar y una misión que cumplir…--La chica extendió sus manos sobre el pecho del joven rubio y dijo unas palabras en un extraño dialecto…_

_Cumple, tengo plena confianza en ti—La chica se puso de pie, de dio me dio vuelta y se esfumó en el aire…_

Takeru abrió los ojos, dio un gran suspiro…como si no lo hubiese hecho en años. Despertó en una de las habitaciones en la cabaña de Sora, recostado en una mesa de madera, sus armas reposaban en otra pequeña mesa en un rincón, comenzó a toser se sentía extraño, casi no recordaba lo que había sucedido…sintió un fuerte dolor en el abdomen, cuando miró tenía la enorme herida que le había hecho el Seiryu…una luz blanca y tenue la cubrió, al esfumarse, la herida ya no estaba.

Tomó sus armas…oyó unas voces acercarse, la puerta se abrió. Sora, Yamato y Taichi lo miraron sorprendidos…

Takeru…-murmuraron tanto Sora como Yamato

Sora…hermano—terminando de decir esto Takeru desapareció…

Eso…eso ¿fue real?—dijo un atónito Taichi

Yo creo que si—respondió Sora aun sorprendida

Te quiero a ti…--dijo mirándola con maldad

¿A mi? ¿Para que?—dijo retrocediendo unos pasos

Tú…tienes algo muy importante en tu interior—respondió

¿Que dices? Yo no tengo nada importante dentro de mi—dijo ahora si poniendo su espada al frente

Claro que sí…tu corazón—Respondió acercándose peligrosamente a ella

Hikari intentó atacarlo con su espada, pero el la esquivó y de un rápido movimiento la tomó del cuello. La castaña dejo salir un grito de dolor…

Es inútil que grites…nadie podrá salvarte—dijo Yasashiku mirándola malévolamente

Hikari cerró los ojos y pensó en el rubio, el la solía salvar…pero ahora…

¡¡Flecha Celestial!!—

¡¡Golpe de Fe!!—

Ambos ángeles se habían alertado al no ver a la castaña y oír su grito

Yasashiku la soltó de golpe dejándola caer al suelo, pues Angemon y Angewomon lo habían atacado mientras el estaba distraído. El mago los miró con ira y lanzó una especie de conjuro haciendo caer a los ángeles…

Ahora…estas perdida—Hikari cerró de nuevo los ojos resignándose a lo inevitable...esperando algún golpe de la espada del enemigo o algún hechizo

Pero…

_**Continuará…**_


	13. Episodio 12: ¿Imposible?

_**EPISODIO 12: ¿Imposible?**_

Pero…

¡¡Cristales de hielo!!—el ataque fue muy fuerte, haciendo que Yasashiku soltara a la castaña violentamente y retrocediera

Imposible—dijo atónito al ver de quien provenía el ataque

Hikari no pudo ver quien la había salvado, pues Yasashiku usó una especie de hechizo que la hizo quedar inconsciente…

No te atrevas a hacerle daño—amenazó

Tú no eres quien para mandarme—dijo Yasashiku mirándolo desafiantemente, acercándose de nuevo a la castaña

¡No estoy jugando!¡Espadas de plata!!—ahora lanzó un extraño ataque, del cual salieron numerosas espadas atacando al enemigo ferozmente

¡Maldito seas!—Gritó alejándose de la chica—Me las vas a pagar muy caro, no puedes protegerla por siempre—amenazó antes de desaparecer

Angemon se levanto con dificultad, al igual que Angewomon, pues ambos sentían el cuerpo pesado…

Hikari—Angewomon se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a ella, al igual que Angemon pero su sorpresa fue enorme…

Imposible…--dijeron ambos al unísono

Horas más tarde…Hikari comenzó a despertar algo aturdida, veía algo borroso, se talló levemente los ojos y su vista se comenzó a aclarar, se encontraba recostada en el pasto y era ya de noche.

¿Angemon? ¿Angewomon?—dijo sentándose lentamente mientras tomaba su cabeza

Como siempre se fueron a quien sabe donde—oyó una voz tras ella, una voz muy familiar. Hikari enseguida volteó a ver…los ojos de la castaña se iluminaron

¿Takeru?—dijo incrédula

He vuelto…--dijo con una encantadora sonrisa el chico

Hikari lo abrazó frenéticamente…

No lo puedo creer…en verdad estas aquí, pensé que te había perdido—dijo soltando numerosas lágrimas de alegría

Te prometí estar siempre a tu lado, no fallaré a mi promesa—dijo mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho

Hikari no dijo nada, sólo siguió aferrada a el…no permitiría que lo apartaran de ella otra vez. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que la castaña lo rompió

Takeru…dime ¿como es posible esto?—dijo separándose ligeramente de el

La verdad es que ni yo lo sé, ni siquiera recuerdo con exactitud que fue lo que me sucedió—dijo confundido el rubio

Es extraño…pero en fin…eso no importa ahora—dijo la castaña volviendo a esconderse en los brazos de Takeru

Es sorprendente ¿Cómo lo explicas?—preguntó Angewomon a Angemon, quien estaba a su lado

No lo sé, creo imaginármelo…pero no estoy seguro—contesto el Ángel

Al menos ahora Hikari esta mejor, si Takeru no hubiese llegado a tiempo—habló Angewomon

Si, tienes toda la razón—le siguió Angemon

Mientras tanto en otro lugar...

Ese… ¿Cómo demonios lo logró? Se supone que ya estaba muerto—decía enrabiado Yasashiku a Tsukasa, su informante y sirviente más fiel

Ese es un gran misterio amo, ya estaba muerto, debió haber sido algún tipo de magia muy poderosa…--respondió

Estuve a punto de terminar con la chica…maldición—dijo tirando a un lado su espada—Los acabaré…pero antes necesito eliminar a esos dos ángeles

¿Y como pretende hacer eso amo?—pregunto intrigado Tsukasa

Ya verás…--dijo con una mueca de maldad Yasashiku, Tsukasa solo sonrió con igual malicia—Solo tengo que separarlos…--

Con Takeru e Hikari…

Tenemos que dar con Yasashiku—dijo decidido Takeru

¿Que es lo que querrá?—pregunto Hikari

No lo sabemos…pero estaba dispuesto a acabarte—dijo Angewomon

A si es…--Angemon no terminó de hablar, pues se dio vuelta y se puso en guardia

¿Que sucede Angemon?—preguntó Takeru

Hay alguien…en el bosque—respondió el ángel

Angemon sígueme…--Takeru comenzó a avanzar hacia el bosque

Takeru…voy con ustedes—habló Hikari siguiendo al rubio

No, tú quédate aquí con Angewomon. Puede que sea Yasashiku otra vez—la detuvo Takeru

De acuerdo—dijo Hikari, no muy convencida

Takeru y Angemon al adentrarse un poco al bosque se encontraron con una chica de cabellos negros y tez blanca inconsciente…la cual tenía señas de haber sido atacada por algo o alguien…

El rubio se acercó rápidamente a verificar su estado…

Esta muy mal herida…tenemos que ayudarla—dijo cargándola

Bien…pero Takeru ¿crees que sea de fiar?—dijo Angemon

Eso creo…espero no estar equivocado—dijo Takeru comenzando a encaminarse al lugar donde se encontraban Hikari y Angewomon

¡Takeru! ¿Quien es ella?—dijo algo extrañada la castaña

No lo sé Angemon y yo la encontramos inconsciente en el bosque, necesita ayuda—dijo poniéndola en el césped—Hika… ¿puedes hacerte cargo?—preguntó

La castaña no le quitaba la vista de encima a la chica, algo en ella no le agradaba…

Hikari… ¿puedes hacerte cargo?—volvió a preguntar el rubio haciendo reaccionar a Hikari

Eh…Takeru no creo que sea una buena idea ayudarla—dijo la castaña

Hikari, por favor sólo has lo que te pido—suplico el rubio. Hikari lo miró con cara de fastidio

De acuerdo…solo lo haré por que tú me lo pides, aunque sigo diciendo que no es una buena idea—dijo molesta

Gracias…ahora vuelvo, veré si encuentro alguna planta medicinal para ayudarla—Dijo dándole un beso a Hikari antes de marcharse junto con Angemon

Comparto tu idea Hikari—dijo Angewomon

¿Si?—dijo Hikari mientras limpiaba las heridas de la chica

Si…es demasiado extraño encontrar a una chica malherida en el bosque y…no se siento maldad en su aura—dijo Angewomon

Ahora que lo dices yo igual…pero Takeru no me hace caso…ese Ishida me las va apagar, ¿Qué le sucede? Ayudar a una extraña cuando Yasashiku puede tener algo que ver con esto—dijo enfadada

Tienes toda la razón—le siguió Angewomon—Acaban de "reencontrarse" y ya están discutiendo

Después de varios minutos Angemon y Takeru llegaron con una hierba…

Lamentamos la tardanza, pero no encontrábamos la hierba—dijo Takeru— ¿Aun no despierta?

No—dijo seca Hikari

Ya veo—el rubio pareció no notar el tono de Hikari, esta sólo se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Después de que Takeru le diera a la chica el té hecho con la hierba, esta comenzó a reaccionar…

¿Don…donde estoy?—dijo lentamente--¿Quién eres?—dijo aparentemente asustada

Soy Takeru Ishida y…estas en el bosque Yuugure, muy cerca de donde te encontré inconsciente ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?—dijo el rubio ojiazul

Yasashiku me atacó…y solo recuerdo que comencé a correr con todas las energías que me quedaban para escapar, después no supe nada mas—respondió

Ya veo…¿Cuál es tu nombre?—pregunto Takeru

Mi nombre es Aioko, te estoy muy agradecida por ayudarme—La chica dedico una sonrisa al ojiazul

No tienes nada que agradecerme, descansa, aun te noto débil—dijo sonriéndole igual, a lo que la chica sólo asintió, para después volverse a recostar y cerrar los ojos

Takeru enseguida se levantó y se dirigió a donde Hikari, quien se encontraba sentada observando el cielo…

¿Por que estas molesta?—preguntó Takeru sentándose a su lado

¿Te estas burlando?—dijo irónica

No…no me estoy burlando Hika—habló Takeru con una sonrisa

Pues lo parece… ¡Takeru no me quieres creer! O tan siquiera tómame un poco en cuenta—dijo alterada

¿Sobre qué, Hika? Sabes que siempre te tengo en cuenta—dijo calmado Takeru

¡Ya lo sabes! Sobre la chica, Takeru no es buena idea ayudarla Angewomon dice que ella igual siente maldad en su aura ¡maldición! Y tú ni caso—

Hikari…por favor, esa chica se llama Aioko—Hikari volteo los ojos de fastidio—fue atacada por Yasashiku—terminó de decir Takeru

Ahá…muy bien ve con ella, no te preocupes…protégela de Yasashiku—dijo desviando su mirada

Lo que tu tienes son celos—dijo riendo Takeru

Takeru…no solo son celos, te digo que siento maldad—insistió seria

Bien…Hika por favor, talvez te equivocas, dale una oportunidad, y al primer símbolo de maldad que se presente de su parte, yo personalmente la acabo, o mejor aun te doy el privilegio—

Bien…solo una oportunidad y si falla, adiós Aioko—dijo riendo. Takeru abrazó a la castaña y le dio un beso…acto visto por unos molestos ojos verdes…

**_Bueno, pues...primero que nada ¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! en serio, no saben cuanto se los agradezco! jeje._**

**_En fin...como pudieron notar, tuve que apresurar las cosas u.u ¿Por qué? por qué sino nunca voy a poder terminar este fic debido a la escuela jeje. De todos modos, espero que aun así les haya gustado. ¡Saludos!!_**


	14. Episodio 13: Aioko

_**EPISODIO 13: Aioko**_

El Sol de la mañana comenzó a hacerse presente poco a poco, Hikari despertó abrazada a Takeru. Este último le dio los buenos días con un suave y tierno beso

También extrañaba eso—murmuró sonriendo Hikari, Takeru le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente

Emm…¿interrumpo algo?—pregunto Aioko acercándose a la pareja

De hecho...—Hikari iba a hablar cuando Takeru la interrumpió

No… ¿sucede algo Aioko?—pregunto amablemente Takeru, ante el enojo de Hikari, quien prefirió ponerse de pie y marcharse—¡Hika!—Takeru intentó llamarla, pero la castaña lo ignoró

Lo siento, creo que fue mi culpa—dijo Aioko

No…no te preocupes, ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Takeru aun algo distraído mirando a Hikari alejarse

Pues, de nuevo muchas gracias por tu ayuda, pero creo que yo ya causé demasiados problemas, así que me voy—dijo la chica

No es necesario que te vayas, si tú estás en contra de Yasashiku, puedes ayudarnos—ofreció el rubio

¿Estas seguro? ¿No habrá problemas con Hikari?—preguntó

No, ella entenderá, además mientras más aliados juntemos mucho mejor, Yasashiku es muy poderoso—dijo Takeru sonriente

¡Gracias!—Aioko se lanzó a abrazar a Takeru, este se sorprendió, y no correspondió—Yo…lo siento—

Será mejor que no vuelva a suceder—dijo algo serio Takeru, la chica bajo la mirada. Takeru se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Aioko sólo sonrió malvadamente

Ese estúpido de Ishida…¿Qué se cree?...¡maldición! "no, ¿sucede algo Aioko'" si, si…Aioko aquí, Aioko allá—decía enfadada mientras caminaba

¿Y a ti que te sucede?—preguntó Angewomon quien estaba junto a Angemon

¡Ishida!...no me hace caso acerca de Aioko, estoy harta, y ahora que la chica esa nos interrumpe Takeru la atiende como si nada—dijo aun más alterada que el día anterior

Si, yo igual no me fío de esa chica, ayer que la encontramos se lo dije, igual me ignoró—dijo Angemon

¡No podemos estar equivocados! Somos tres los que desconfiamos—dijo Hikari

Hay que tenerla en la mira…--dijo Angewomon

Tienes toda la razón…eh mejor nos vamos Angewomon—dijo Angemon al ver a Takeru acercarse

Si…-Angewomon siguió al ángel

Hika…no me vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor—suplicó Takeru

¡No Takeru! Maldición esa tipa nos interrumpió y tu le sales con un "no interrumpes Aioko" ¿por qué no me crees?—dijo fastidiada

Hikari, ella solo nos quiere ayudar, y…le ofrecí acompañarnos—dijo Takeru

¡¡QUE?! ¡¿QUE TE SUCEDE ISHIDA ESTAS LOCO?!—Dijo más que furiosa

¡Hikari! ¡No te pongas así! Necesitamos ayuda y lo sabes, démosle una oportunidad y verás que te equivocas—dijo igual alzando la voz Takeru

¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero por hoy no te me acerques ni un milímetro!—dijo gritando la castaña, para irse del lugar.

Hik…--Takeru se arrepintió de haberle alzado la voz, pero sin embargo no la siguió, pues empeoraría las cosas, así que solo se sentó en el suelo

El día comenzó a pasar, los 5 avanzaron bastante, pero Hikari estaba mucho mas molesta, pues Takeru le había ofrecido a Aioko ir con el en la espalda de Angemon, Takeru intentó explicarle que como iba a ir sino y ella le respondió que ¿por que la invitó…?

Las cosas comenzaron a empeorar entre ambos chicos…

Hika…por favor—Takeru intentó abrazarla mientras la castaña veía la fogata y esta se alejó

Déjame—dijo con voz seca

Pero Hika…lo siento—dijo casi suplicando el rubio

Te dije que hoy no te quería cerca de mí… sí me sigues molestando tampoco mañana y los días que siguen—amenazó

Pero…--Takeru la iba a abrazar cuando

Angewomon!! Por favor…aleja a Takeru de mi—ordenó la castaña para sorpresa de los presentes incluida Angewomon, quien no tuvo otro remedio mas que obedecer poniéndose entre Takeru e Hikari

Lo siento Takeru—dijo el ángel

Está bien—dijo cabizbajo

¿No te da pena?…pobrecillo—murmuró Angewomon a la castaña

Lo sé, pero…tiene que aprender, o soy yo, o Aioko—dijo igual murmurando

Takeru se sentó alejado de ambas chicas, momento aprovechado por Aioko

Yo creo que exageró—dijo Aioko sentándose al lado del rubio

Si, pero talvez me lo merezco—dijo tomando su cabeza con las manos

No te lo mereces, eres un buen chico—Dijo "tiernamente"

Gracias—Takeru forzó una sonrisa

Vaya Hikari…me sorprendiste, vaya que estas molesta—dijo Angemon sonriendo

Si…en fin, ya tengo sueño y…Angewomon, quédate cerca de mi y no dejes a Ishida acercarse, lo siento Angemon, pero por culpa de Takeru Angewomon no dormirá junto a ti hoy—Esto último causó un enorme sonrojo en ambos ángeles

La castaña se acomodó y pronto se quedó dormida, por otra parte Aioko hacía lo mismo, y Takeru trató de acercarse a la castaña, pero Angewomon se interponía.

No Takeru…duérmete y mañana ya podrás abrazarla—dijo Angewomon en un bostezo

Creo que tienes razón, buenas noches—Takeru se acomodó no muy lejos de la castaña

Buenas noches y…lo siento, pero Hikari…--Dijo Angewomon

No te preocupes—Takeru sonrió y cerró los ojos

Mientras tanto…

Si amo, el plan va perfectamente—

Eso espero, más te vale no fallarme—decía Yasashiku en su escondite, mientras veía en una especie de holograma a Aioko

No se preocupe, no le fallaré—dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos la pelinegra

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**_Hola! bueno pues...jeje perdonen por no subir capi, eske...no he tenido nada de tiempo T.T jaja_**

**_Takeru kun: Gracias! jajajaja no me di cuenta de que no subi el capi que debería ser! esque iba con prisas y no lo revisé u.u Gracias por avisar y gracias por los reviews! n.n_**

**_Digi: Jaja, faltan unos cuantos capis para el fin (no muchos u.u) n.n grxx por el review_**

**_Xuxo: Iwal mil gracias por tu review n.n_**

**_Angel: Iwal! mil graxx n.n_**

**_Takari-patagato: Iwaaaaaal! miil Graxx n.n_**

**_Y a todos los ke me han dejado reviews en capis anteriores y ke no conteste u.u ¡Muchisimas gracias! son de lo mejor! n.n gracias!_**

**_AtTo: Takari2110_**


	15. Episodio 14: Noche sin Luna

_**¡Hola! Si, aún sigo viva jaja. Disculpen la tardanza, pero no había tenido tiempo de nada, además de que la inspiración esta casi nula u.u también influye el que estoy en periodo de exámenes (los periodos están muy seguidos). Bueno ¿para qué aburrirlos con mi vida? Jajaja. Espero que les guste el capi!**_

_**EPISODIO 14: NOCHE SIN LUNA…**_

Takeru comenzó a abrir los ojos…pero se extrañó al notar que todo estaba oscuro, así que rápidamente se levanto y noto a Hikari de pie a unos 7 metros de él con la vista fija en el cielo…

¿Hikari? ¿Qué te sucede?—preguntó el rubio acercándose a ella

El cielo…son las 8 de la mañana y todo esta oscuro, no hay Luna ni estrellas y ve eso—dijo señalando el cielo

¡¿Qué demonios?!—exclamó sorprendido

En el cielo se dibujaba una especie de tornado en colores morados y azules…al parecer no representaba ningún peligro

¿Takeru?—se oyó la voz de Aioko

Hikari lanzó un suspiro de fastidio y se volteó para seguir mirando aquel tornado.

Hika…--dijo Takeru intentando calmar la situación que se podría presentar

No te esfuerces Takeru…ve a ver que quiere la inútil esa—masculló molesta

Ahora vuelvo y hablamos ¿bien?—el rubio se dirigió a donde Aioko

Bien—Hikari se sentó en el césped a mirar sus armas

¿Que sucede Aioko?—preguntó Takeru a la chica

¿Ya observaste el cielo?—

De hecho si…es muy extraño—dijo mirando de nuevo hacia arriba

Si, debe ser obra de Yasashiku…en fin Takeru te quería pedir un enorme favor—habló la chica

De acuerdo, depende de que favor sea—contestó Takeru

Bueno, es que…me cuesta mucho caminar no sé por que y pues aquí cerca hay un árbol de manzanas así que…--comenzó Aioko

Quieres que vaya por algunas ¿no?—completó Takeru, a lo que Aioko asintió

Así aprovechas y traes para Hikari y los ángeles—dijo sonriendo

Bien…no me tardo—el ojiazul de dio vuelta y se dirigió al lugar dicho por la chica

Ahora…lo que vine a hacer—dijo Aioko levantándose y yendo a donde Hikari

¿Qué es lo que quieres?—dijo la castaña molesta, aun observando su espada

Nada…--la chica suspiró—Solo que Takeru es muy apuesto y…talvez si te descuidas yo pueda ganar terreno con el—dijo en tono de provocación

La castaña solo sonrió aún mirando el arma

Vaya…creo que ese ataque te dañó la cabezota…vete a molestar a otra ¿quieres?—dijo poniéndose de pie y comenzando a avanzar

Sabes…me enteré de que a tus padres los asesinaron ¿no es así?—dijo Aioko, haciendo que la castaña se detuviese—El responsable le hizo un gran favor al mundo al deshacerse de personas tan débiles e inútiles—Hikari se mordió los labios de coraje

Y tu hermano…--Aioko rió burlonamente--…convertido en un estúpido demonio, tu familia de verdad es un asco—siguió provocando

Hikari se dio vuelta para ver a los ojos a Aioko, la castaña la miraba con ira…

No te metas con mi familia imbécil, que no tienes ningún derecho—habló con rencor en la voz, para después continuar su camino. Aioko rápidamente le lanzó un shuriken, el cual rozó el brazo de la castaña

¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás demente?—dijo enfadada mirando la herida que tenía

Pelea—retó Aioko

Ni lo pienses, no tengo por que pelear contigo—Hikari continuo su paso.

Aioko se enfureció y ahora lanzó dos shuriken a la castaña, la cual logró esquivarlos con mucha dificultad.

Bien—Hikari sonrió— ¡Ya me hartaste!¡¡Arrows Fire!!—dijo ya furiosa la castaña lanzando un gran ataque, el cuál Aioko no tuvo tiempo de esquivar—Eso es lo que ganas por retarme— Hikari la miró retadora.

Aioko se levantó rápidamente y atacó--¡¡Rocas incandescentes!!—el ataque de Aioko fue bastante fuerte, más no tumbó a la castaña.

¿Es todo lo que tienes?—dijo sonriendo Hikari, al momento en que sacaba sus cuchillas y comenzaba a combinar sus ataques con magia

No…--decía con mucho esfuerzo Aioko, la cuál trataba de esquivar y protegerse de los continuos y veloces ataques de Hikari

Ambas ya estaban agotadas, más ninguna se daba por vencida. En un momento Hikari logró tumbar a Aioko, estaba dispuesta a acabarla cuando…

¡¡Hikari!!—Angewomon llegó y se sorprendió al ver a la castaña

No te metas Angewomon, esto es entre la descerebrada y yo—dijo con los ojos fijos en Aioko, quien la miraba con odio—además…Takeru y yo quedamos en que me iba a dejar acabarla al primer símbolo de maldad

Vamos Hikari…déjala—Angemon siguió a Angewomon tratando de que la menor Yagami no cometiera algún error.

Si…Hikari déjame—dijo como burla Aioko, Hikari estuvo a punto de enterrarle su espada en el pecho cuando de pronto el arma fue empujada por una fuerza invisible, Hikari alzó la vista y se encontró con Takeru

Hikari… ¿Qué demonios haces?—dijo molesto el rubio, el cuál había utilizado una especie de energía para quitarle la espada a la castaña

Takeru—murmuró Hikari

El rubio se acercó rápidamente a Aioko

¿Estás bien?—preguntó el ojiazul

Eso creo…no sé por que me atacó, yo sólo traté de hacer las paces con ella—dijo abrazando al ojiazul.

Eres una…--Hikari intentó atacarla, pero Angewomon la detuvo—Suéltame, mataré a esa mentirosa—dijo tratando de soltarse

¡Hikari! ¡Ya basta!—gritó de pronto el rubio, todos los presentes se callaron—No tenías por que atacarla, no te ha hecho nada…me decepcionaste, ven Aioko, vamos a curar esas heridas—

Hikari se quedó callada…estaba molesta, esa estúpida le había ido a provocar y luego decía que quería hacer las pases, y lo peor de todo, Takeru no le creía a ella, si no a Aioko

Takeru se alejó junto con Aioko, ante los atónitos ojos de Hikari…

La odio, la odio—murmuró la castaña

Tranquila Hikari, no debiste atacarla—Angewomon se acercó a ella

Yo no lo comencé, ella me atacó, ella me fue a provocar—se defendió la castaña

¿Eso es verdad?—intervino Angemon

Si ¿Por que habría de mentir?—dijo Hikari

Estoy harta de esa chica, la verdad solo trajo problemas—dijo Angewomon

Si, pero Takeru no me quiere hacer caso—habló resignada la castaña

Ve a hablar con el, estoy seguro de que el te va a creer a ti—dijo Angemon—Si no, yo iré a hablar con él, aunque no creo que sea necesario, Hikari, te ama—

Gracias Angemon—la castaña sonrió—Eso haré, iré a hablar con el "solo espero que esta vez me crea"—pensó

Discúlpala…no sé por que actuó así—dijo Takeru vendando la muñeca de Aioko

No hay problema, pero…esa chica es un peligro, yo sólo quería que seamos amigas—dijo Aioko—Ya, hablando de otro tema—dijo en tono coqueto, cosa que no le pareció al rubio—me pareces un guerrero muy…muy apuesto—dijo acercándose a el

Aioko…te dije que no me gustan estas cosas—dijo tratando de alejarse

Si…pero te apuesto a que soy mucho mejor que esa Hikari—dijo abrazándolo

No lo creo…--Takeru no pudo continuar, pues los labios de Aioko se lo impidieron

Hikari llegaba en ese momento, y al ver aquella escena los ojos se le cristalizaron, rápidamente se dio vuelta y corrió a donde Angewomon, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

¡¿Que te sucede, estas enferma?!—exclamó alejando a la chica de el— ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso!—dijo furioso Takeru. Aioko sonrió

Hikari ¿Qué sucede?—dijo preocupada Angewomon al ver el estado de la chica

Vamos…no quiero seguir aquí—dijo tomando sus armas

Pero… ¿Hikari que sucedió?—pregunto Angemon

Lo siento Angemon, me voy de aquí, iré a buscar a Yasashiku por mi cuenta—dijo con voz entrecortada—dile a Takeru que espero sea muy feliz con Aioko y también dile lo mucho que lo odio—

Vamos Angewomon—Hikari subió a la espalda del ángel

Ambas desaparecieron en el oscuro cielo.

No puedo creerlo, Aioko, no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar, es más, busca tu propio camino, por que solo me traerás problemas con Hikari—dijo Takeru levantándose molesto

No me iré—Aioko atacó a Takeru con magia, haciendo que este caiga

¿Que demonios?—dijo reincorporándose--¡¡Esferas de Fuego!!—el ataque fue esquivado por Aioko

Te será muy difícil derrotarme Guerrero…la verdad es una lástima que tenga que acabar con alguien tan apuesto—dijo sonriendo

Hikari…ella tenía razón—dijo Takeru furioso, pues había confiado ciegamente en ella, una persona que acababa de conocer y por el contrario a la chica a la cual amaba no le creyó

Si, si…esa imbécil, pobrecilla, debe estar a kilómetros de aquí si vio ese delicioso beso que te di—habló de manera burlona Aioko

Takeru estaba furioso, y más al oír las palabras de la chica, así que aprovechando el momento de distracción, la atacó.

¡Tornado de Hielo!—el ataqué de Takeru hizo caer a la pelinegra violentamente—Eres una imbécil, no debiste haberte metido ni con Hikari, ni conmigo—Takeru la tomó del cuello

Su…él…tame—decía con esfuerzo mientras luchaba por librarse del agarre del rubio. Takeru la veía con furia, una de las cosas que más odiaba era la traición…

Espero que seas bienvenida en el inframundo—Fueron las palabras del guerrero, antes de degollarla.

¿Takeru?—dijo sorprendido Angemon ante la escena

Sirviente de Yasashiku—dijo simplemente mientras veía una marca en el brazo de Aioko

Angemon se extraño, pues sentía algo raro en Takeru…¿maldad?¿oscuridad?. Era raro ver al chico acabar con alguien de tal manera, sobretodo tratándose de una chica.

Angemon… ¿Dónde están Hikari y Angewomon?—dijo poniéndose de pie y mirando al ángel, el cuál le contó lo sucedido.

Takeru se sintió mal, mas no quiso ir tras ella, después de todo había sido culpa suya.

Mientras tanto…

No puedo creer que me haya hecho eso ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué tiene Aioko que yo no?—decía entre lágrimas la castaña. Angewomon se acercó a ella e intento calmarla

Tranquila… ¿Segura no fue un malentendido?—dijo Angewomon

No lo creo Angewomon, después de todo desde que esa chica apareció es: "Aioko aquí, Aioko allá"—decía mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban una y otra vez por sus mejillas—Bien me lo tengo merecido por soñar, creer y tener fe en los demás—La castaña se dejó caer en el césped.

No debí dejarte ir con él—dijo una voz saliendo entre las sombras. Hikari alzó la mirada

¿Taichi?—En efecto, el joven castaño se encontraba frente a ella…

Taichi se acerco a su hermana, la cuál lo abrazó para seguir llorando. Angewomon observó la escena con ternura, pero se alejo un poco, pues creyó que hacia un mal tercio.

Tai…¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó la castaña

Seguí al "vivo muerto", por así decirlo—respondió, a lo que Hikari sonrió

Ya veo—dijo—entonces…me imagino que viste lo sucedido

Así es—asintió

Hermano, quiero volver a casa—la chica trató de mostrar una actitud tranquila

¿Estás segura?—cuestionó el mayor Yagami

Si—Hikari sonrió—De todos modos, mi tarea esta cumplida, tú estas de nuevo conmigo, Yasashiku es punto y aparte—

_**Continuará…**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿No les dije? Falta de inspiración…jeje**_

_**Mil y un gracias a todos por sus reviews, en serio, solo por ustedes vale la pena seguir n.n**_

_**¡Sayonara!**_


	16. Episodio 15: ¿Efecto final?

Takeru se encontraba lavándose la cara en un riachuelo. El rubio no se acostumbraba a no ver a Hikari a su lado, pero comprendía que si la castaña se había ido, era por su culpa. Mientras el chico pensaba en ello, uno de sus oídos se agudizó, dejó de moverse y sin mover la cabeza miró tras el, no notó nada; lenta y sigilosamente intentó alcanzar su espada, la cual reposaba sobre una roca, una extraña fuerza la tiró lejos de el.

­¿Qué demonios?—dijo mientras abría los ojos asombrado.

¿Sorprendido?—oyó la voz de un anciano.

Takeru observó como de entre las sombras la silueta de alguien un poco encorvado salía.

¿Quién demonios eres?—cuestionó alzando la voz.

Solamente quiero ayudar, así que tranquilo, Takeru—respondió. Takeru lo miraba un tanto desconfiado estaba preparado para lanzar un ataque si fuese necesario.—No hay necesidad de ataques, si yo fuera tu enemigo te habría matado antes de que voltees.—

¿Cómo pretendes ayudarme?—el rubio tranquilamente fue por una tela para secar su rostro.

Advirtiéndote, Takeru. Tu batalla con el Guerrero Oscuro fue fácil a pesar de que saliste muerto, Yasashiku es mucho más poderoso…—el anciano fue interrumpido.

Lo sé, y estoy preparado para luchar contra el—Takeru tenía un semblante decidido.

No lo dudo, joven guerrero; tienes muchas cosas a favor y solo una desventaja, y esa desventaja supera todo lo que puedas tener a favor—El rubio lo miró atentamente. —¿Recuerdas aquella daga oscura? —El ojiazul asintió. —Todas las pociones y demás, solo trataron de contrarrestar el efecto que te podrían causar, pero…ninguna lo logró, cuando menos te lo esperes…verás su verdadero poder—Takeru miró inexpresivo a aquel anciano.

¿No se puede hacer nada? —preguntó.

Si se puede, pero…eso se verá en el momento, yo cumplo con prevenirte, ahora ya sabes lo que te está esperando—El anciano miró a la Luna y después devolvió su vista a Takeru—La poción que le entregué a Angemon tuvo un buen efecto, pospuso lo que sucedería—lentamente se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo en dirección al bosque, Takeru solamente lo siguió con la mirada.

Me imagino que tienes idea de lo que sucederá­­—dijo mirando al frente, Angemon asintió. —Bien, cuídate Angemon—El anciano se desvaneció poco a poco en el aire.

Takeru se sentó en el césped y hundió su cabeza entre sus manos.

—Hikari…—Su nombre lo dijo como un inaudible suspiro…

La mañana llegó, Takeru casi no durmió pensando en las palabras de aquel anciano.

Takeru—La voz de Angemon lo sacó de sus pensamientos.—Tenemos que partir.—

El rubio asintió solamente y se puso de pie.

Angemon…¿No sabes nada sobre Hikari o Angewomon?—preguntó.

Nada—El ángel negó con la cabeza.

Ya veo—el rubio tomó su espada y la miró atentamente.

Una suave brisa se sintió…

Debemos irnos—habló Takeru.

En un lugar sombrío, de tierras áridas, Yasashiku se encontraba ensimismado mirando lo que parecía ser una esfera de un cristal negro.

Señor…—uno de sus hombres irrumpió en el lugar. Yasashiku abrió los ojos con la vista perdida.

¿Qué sucede?—cuestionó

Nuestros espías tienen informes de que la Espada de las Sombras se encuentra en el Noreste.—avisó.—También que, su plan con el portador de la Espada de la Luz está casi listo.

De acuerdo.—asintió.—Antes de que te retires…¿No tengo dicho que no quiero que nadie me moleste cuando me encuentre en este lugar?—sus ojos se tornaron negros, el informante abrió los ojos asustado, y , enseguida sangre comenzó a salir de boca, nariz y oídos. El hombre cayó muerto.

Mientras tanto, Angemon y Takeru ya habían avanzado un buen tramo del camino hacia, se suponía, se encontraba la espada de las Sombras.

Angemon se había mantenido pensativo durante todo el camino. La noche anterior, había logrado hablar con Angewomon. Esta le había informado sobre extraños sueños que Hikari había estado teniendo desde la vez en que decidió alejarse de Takeru…

_La muerte de alguien, no alcanzó a ver el rostro; también ha soñado con sangre…—_le había dicho la protectora de la luz. Angewomon le había hecho prometer que no le diría ninguna palabra a Takeru._—Protege a Takeru, Angemon, no sabemos lo que puede significar lo visto por Hikari._ El ángel se despidió con un beso.

¿Angemon?—la voz de Takeru lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

¿Sucede algo, Takeru?—

No estoy seguro, siento un ardor en el pecho—respondió.

Descenderé en el lugar más seguro ¿De acuerdo?—Takeru asintió.

Una vez en el suelo, el chico se sentó bajo uno de los árboles respirando algo agitado.

Siento…mucho calor—habló mientras respiraba algo agitado.

Angemon lo miró fijamente unos segundos.

¿Qué pasa?—preguntó el rubio mientras daba un suspiro.

Nada—contestó el ángel.

Los minutos pasaban, y Takeru aún respiraba algo agitado. Angemon permanecía en alerta por cualquier ataque del enemigo.

Angemon...—habló con algo de dificultad Takeru. El ángel lo miró preocupado, el chico comenzaba a sudar en exceso. El rubio Ishida lanzó un pequeño quejido tocándose el pecho.

¡Takeru!—Angemon se dirigió a donde el.

Arde…--alcanzó a decir aún con gestos de dolor.

Demonios…Takeru, resiste.—El ángel sabía que lo que ocurría no era buena señal.—"Sora…¿dónde estás?"—se preguntó, no sabía que hacer…¿A dónde podría llevarlo? El enemigo podía interceptarlos, y con Takeru en esa condición…era un riesgo fatal.

Sólo…trae un poco de agua—dijo de pronto el chico.—Por favor…--suplicó.

De acuerdo…--Angemon lo dejó de nuevo sentado contra el árbol y rápidamente se dirigió a un pequeño arroyo que se encontraba cerca del lugar.

De pronto, Takeru se puso de pie, aún con el sudor recorriéndole el rostro. Caminó hasta encontrarse en una pequeña aldea, como mucho habían unas veinticinco casas de ladrillos grises.

¡¿Quién eres tu?!—un hombre se puso frente a el.

Hazte a un lado…—habló en un suspiro.

No confiamos en los foráneos, ¡di quien eres y que quieres!—exigió. La poca gente que ahí se encontraba miraba la escena.

He dicho…que…¡A un lado!—En un rápido movimiento el chico sacó su espada y decapitó al hombre. Las personas lo miraron aterradas; un grupo de hombres armados lo rodeó intentando atacarlo.

Angemon presintió algo malo al no ver al rubio en el lugar. Rápidamente alzó el vuelo para poder localizarlo, miró a un grupo de personas huir despavoridas, se dio cuenta de que en aquel lugar algo malo sucedía.

El ángel descendió justo cuando Takeru terminaba de decapitar al último campesino, varias pringas de sangre manchaban su rostro.

Angemon—habló con aparente calma.

¡Takeru! ¡¿Qué demonios sucede?!—

Tranquilo, ellos solamente eran basura—dijo mientras sonreía. De un momento a otro, el rubio cambió su expresión a una de dolor. —An…gemon—su voz sonaba a la del Takeru de siempre, pronto, una extraña sombra lo envolvió un grito ahogado se escuchó.

¡TAKERU!—Gritó el ángel tratando de ir a dónde el, más algo lo empujó. Las sombras se desvanecieron, en el medio un extraño chico se encontraba, una cabellera negra y algo larga le cubría el ensombrecido rostro, su piel era pálida, los ojos se tornaban de un color rojizo.—¿Qué…es esto?—un sorprendido Angemon dio un paso atrás, una maligna sonrisa apareció en el rostro del aparente extraño.

¿Me tienes miedo?—preguntó burlón.

Angemon tomó su báculo y se puso en posición de defensa.

Nunca te he tenido miedo, Takeru—El chico sonrió de nuevo.

Eso está por verse…—

_**Continuará…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**¡GOMEN NASAI!**_

_**Siento no haber actualizado antes! T.T Pero no había tenido ni tiempo, idea y ánimos para escribir. Sé que este capi es corto y…horrible! T.T pero prometo que el próximo será más entretenido y largo **_

_**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, en serio ¡Los adoro!hahaha**_

_**Takari-patagato: Gracias por tu review, y si, se merece algo peor que la muerte hahaha**_

_**Luly: ¡Gracias por el comentario! Y…para que se reencuetren…hahaha será sorpresa.**_

_**Hikari_yagami: ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! Hehe en serio!**_

_**SofiixBadgirl: Wow! O.O Tu review me animó bastante! Si, esa gente es…¿cómo decirlo? Escoria…u.u hahahaha (al menos para mí hahaha) Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic! Que me lleguen reviews diciendo que les gusta, etc. Me anima y motiva demasiado hehe ¡Muchas gracias!**_

_**Bueno, espero poder actualizar pronto. Y…de nuevo ¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**AtTo: Hikari-Hayabusa (Antes "Takari2110")**_


	17. Episodio 16

El cielo se encontraba completamente oscuro, de el no se vería la luz del Sol por mucho tiempo. Una gran explosión iluminó el lugar.

¿Aún no te das por vencido? —sonrió con maldad.

Nunca me daré por vencido. —contestó el ángel incorporándose de nuevo. Las alas del guardián estaban ya bastante dañadas, de un brazo la sangre caía apenas y en su rostro lucían las marcas de varios golpes y rasguños.

Si lo que quieres es morir, te voy a conceder el gusto. —Angemon de nueva cuenta se puso en posición de pelea, ignorando las palabras del chico.

Te convertiste en todo lo que odias, en todo lo que quieres destruir. Tus esfuerzos resultarán en vano si te dejas consumir por esa oscuridad. —El ángel lo miraba seriamente. Takeru lanzó una sonora carcajada.

No tienes idea de lo que dices. —Y sin dar tiempo a que Angemon reaccionara le lanzó un ataque de nueva cuenta haciendo que el alado cayera a metros de distancia.

En el rostro de Takeru se formaba una maliciosa sonrisa; caminó lentamente hacia Angemon, quien mostrando una gran fortaleza se había puesto nuevamente de pie. Su respiración sonaba entrecortada, las heridas se habían extendido a todo su cuerpo.

No me dejas…otra opción… —murmuró. Takeru alzó una ceja de manera irónica, por primera vez, Angemon se lanzó a atacarlo fieramente.

Ya te habías tardado…—el chico sonrió defendiéndose con su espada.

Aún con sus malheridas alas, Angemon logró elevarse. Takeru no tardó en seguirlo.

Eres un estúpido. —el rubio rió.

El único estúpido aquí eres tu, puedes luchar contra esa oscuridad que te carcome…pero por lo visto no lo intentas. —El ángel tenía una voz serena.

Basta de charlar…—Takeru mostraba aún aquella cínica sonrisa. —…te recomiendo dar tu mejor golpe.

Con una velocidad asombrosa el guardián atacó con su báculo a Takeru, el rubio ágilmente esquivo el golpe y en un instante apareció a las espaldas de Angemon propinándole un gran golpe. El alado cayó en picada estrellándose ferozmente contra la tierra. Las risas de Takeru no cesaban.

¿Y así te dices llamar "Guardián"? —bajó a dónde Angemon y se quedó observándolo, sin esperarlo una enorme luz lo atacó haciéndolo estrellarse contra un árbol del lugar. Angemon sonrió, se encontraba apoyándose con su báculo…poco a poco fue recobrando la postura.

Sin perder tiempo se lanzó a atacar fuertemente a Takeru. El chico trataba en vano de repeler los ataques…Angemon se encontraba totalmente decidido a dar batalla, bastante ya se había resistido a hacerlo.

Takeru lanzó un grito y una gran energía hizo retroceder al ángel.

¡¡TORNADO DE HIELO!! —Furioso, Takeru lanzó el ataque.

Angemon logró protegerse, estaba sorprendido…los poderes de Takeru seguían siendo los mismos, aunque eran talvez mucho más fuertes y destructivos…no habían grandes modificaciones como el se había imaginado.

¡GOLPE DE FE! —Takeru no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. —No me dejas otras opciones, Takeru. —El ángel lo atacó ahora con su báculo, sin cesar.

El rubio estaba bastante herido, pero la ira lo dominaba cada vez más…se resistía a ser vencido tan fácilmente. Un extraño brillo pasó por sus ojos; se dejó caer de rodillas con ambas manos tomando fuertemente su pecho.

An-Ange-mon—su voz sonó a la de antes. —…lo sien…to…lo siento…de…verdad—logró decir trabajosamente. El ángel cesó su ataque de pronto.

¿Takeru? —cuestionó separándose de el.

Per…dona—sus ojos comenzaban a recobrar su natural color azulado. —Yo…no querí…a—suspiró.

El ángel sintió un gran alivio al ver como el rubio sonreía cálidamente.

¡Takeru! Me alegra haberte recuperado. —sonrió abrazándolo. —Siento…haberte atacado de tal manera…

No te preocupes—interrumpió el chico. —no te dejé otra…opción…—una pequeña hilera de sangre caía de su boca deslizándose por su barbilla y cuello.

-.-

Pasaron dos horas, Takeru bebía un poco de agua sentado en el pasto…aún tenía las heridas.

Takeru—llamó Angemon. —No tenemos tiempo, tenemos que seguir.

De acuerdo. —asintió.

El ángel igualmente asintió con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta mirando el camino que tomarían.

Perdóname tu a mí. —Angemon lanzó un grito…cientos de plumas se alzaron con el aire. En ángel cayó de rodillas con la vista fija al frente. Takeru sostenía su espada, de nuevo con aquel rostro sombrío…

El ángel se llevó una mano a la espalda…una de sus alas yacía en el pasto.

Ta…keru—logró murmurar.

No lo había visto venir, no había logrado darse cuenta del engaño…Talvez fue el cariño que sentía por el chico lo que lo cegó.

Rocas incandescentes…—el ataqué lo lanzó con una tranquilidad sorprendente. El ángel cayó ahora ya casi al borde de la muerte.

Se acercó a paso lento al que una vez fuese su guardián, dispuesto a rematarlo. Lo miró unos segundos, la respiración del ser alado era entrecortada y sonora. Se hincó a su lado, sonrió serenamente y sacó su daga…

Triste fin…¿No, Ange? —rió levemente, Angemon no respondió…apretaba el pasto con fuerza.

Espero…deseo…que…vuelvas a ser…el mismo. —dijo con dificultad.

Deja de decir incoherencias, ¿Algo interesante en tus últimas palabras? —miró la daga, el filo brilló.

La esperanza…nunca muere…—una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Takeru rodó los ojos.

Alzó el arma, y, sin piedad alguna la clavo en el pecho del que era su protector.

Una gran luz iluminó el lugar, el chico se cubrió los ojos…la daga se deshizo en sus manos envuelta en una masa incandescente.

¿Q-qué su-cede? —se preguntó completamente confundido mientras sostenía su mano herida debido a lo caliente del metal de la daga que se deshizo en ella. La gran energía se elevó al cielo…hasta dispersarse dejando ver a…

-

Angewomon se dio vuelta y miró al cielo, ignorando por completo el ataque que Hikari estaba a punto de lanzar.

¿Sucede algo, Angewomon? —cuestionó deshaciendo la bola de energía para después acercarse a la nombrada.

No lo sé...no estoy segura—contestó ausente.

Será mejor descansar. —La castaña se dio media vuelta y se retiró en dirección a su hogar dejando a una pensativa Angewomon.

-.-

I-imposible…—logró articular totalmente anonadado.

Ante el menor Ishida, la majestuosa figura de Magna-Angemon le miraba serio.

"_Sayonara"_—Fue lo único que mencionó el ángel antes de desaparecer en medio de un gran destello de luz plateada.

Takeru quedó de pie, completamente absorto. Un crujido se escuchó…

La tierra comenzó temblar.

¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Masculló molesto. Una enorme grieta se formó bajo sus pies y, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, el suelo se desfondó. Intentó usar una de sus armas para sostenerse pero fue totalmente inútil, Takeru cayó al oscuro abismo…

_**Continuará…**_

_**¡Konnichiwa!**_

**¿Me extrañaron? -*Un brillo de esperanza pasa por sus ojitos*-**

**Si, si, lo sé. Me odian y me desean la muerte T.T Siento no haber actualizado durante siglos, pero…la verdad es que ya casi no tengo el ánimo y la imaginación para éste fic…lo siento mucho. ¡Ojo! No estoy diciendo que lo voy a abandonar, PROMETÍ NUNCA ABANDONAR UN FIC jeje.**

**A todos los que me enviaron sus reviews se los agradezco con el corazón, de verdad. Son mi motivación para seguir con éste y mis otros fics. Aprecio mucho cada letra de los reviews que me envían, para mí significan mucho.**

**También muchísimas gracias por su paciencia, aunque talvez ya ni si quiera lean esta pésima conti. u.u**

**Y otra cosilla: Sé que éste fic tiene varias faltas de ortografía, que la narración es pésima, que no pongo el guión al inicio del diálogo…pero, entiendan por favor (se los imploro) que este fic lo comencé hace ya tiempo y yo en esos tiempos no le prestaba atención a todo ello, básicamente escribía por escribir y emocionada por los reviews y darle a los lectores algo interesante. Intento mejorar cada día n.~ **

**Sobre el guión de inicio ¿Por qué no lo pongo? Bueno, este fic lo comencé si el y por consiguiente se termina sin el ¬¬U n.n**

**¡De nuevo muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de los reviews que me envian! ¡Gracias por su paciencia! n.n**

**Para navidad talvez les suba alguna sorpresilla, parte de mis últimos fics de digimon n.n.**

**¡¡Un abrazo y un beso para tods! **

**Atte. Hikari-Hayabusa.**

**¡Sayonara!**


	18. Episodio 17 Ha acabado

**Episodio 17**

Y en ese momento, lo supo.

Angemon…—murmuró el ángel guardián de la chica. Una vez más alzó la vista al cielo y un fuerte sentimiento de desesperación le invadió.

Angewomon… ¿qué sucede? —La ansiedad en su compañera no pasaba desapercibida para Hikari, le preocupaba mucho, pero cada vez que le preguntaba ella simplemente negaba y decía que no era nada.

El ángel volteó hacia ella y Hikari sintió miedo al ver lágrimas en sus ojos…

-.-

Despertó en medio de una espesa oscuridad. El aire era pesado y casi asfixiante. Calor… mucho calor. Intentó tomar una bocanada de aire, pero sintió como si su garganta y pulmones tuvieran fuego.

La desesperación le invadió e intentó ponerse de pie, pero no pudo… su cuerpo no respondía. Entonces, comenzó a toser…

¿Qué es esto…?—sintió el sabor a sangre. —¿…dónde estoy…?—volvió a toser, ahora más fuertemente.

De pronto, sintió un calor abrazador comenzar a inundar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sus entrañas… sentía como si se fuera a deshacer. Un grito agónico y desgarrador de dolor salió de su boca, y luego siguió otro…

¿Qué pasaba con su cuerpo? ¿Qué era todo aquello? Ni siquiera podía coordinar sus pensamientos.

Lanzó un grito aún más fuerte y ahora, pareció como si una oscura sombra hubiese salido de su cuerpo, alzándose sobre él.

Gracias…—esa siniestra voz le heló la sangre, y al mismo tiempo, sintió rabia…—Esta vez, no te dejaré salir vivo, insecto.

Digo lo mismo, bastardo. —Se intentó levantar y las piernas le temblaron.

No recordaba absolutamente nada, ¿dónde estaba Angemon?

Ahora estás en mis dominios. Bienvenido al inframundo. —Y rió tenebrosamente.

Takeru se levantó a penas y la oscuridad se dispersó; ante sus ojos, grandes ríos de lava y piedra incandescente aparecieron. Y entonces lo escuchó, lamentos, gritos… súplicas.

¿Qué es todo esto…?—susurró prácticamente.

Figuras humanas maltrechas luchaban por salir de aquellos ríos, las ropas desgarradas, los ojos muertos, el cuerpo casi deformado.

Pronto ocuparás el lugar que te corresponde junto a ellos, tu vida está plagada de miseria y haz violado una de las leyes más sagradas… ¿es que ya no recuerdas a tu protector? —la voz sonaba cada vez más diabólica, más excitada…

Angemon…—murmuró. —¡¿Dónde está?

¿Dónde está? —se echó a reír. —Lo haz asesinado, Takeru. Tu espada está manchada con su sangre…

Y, como si fuera un golpe, las escenas le vinieron a la cabeza. Vio a Angemon, luchando contra él y después… le vio tirado, con las alas a varios metros de él, su sagrada sangre corriendo por debajo de él… y recordó la satisfacción que recorrió su cuerpo al verle así, se horrorizó.

N-no…—habló incrédulo.

Te dejaste consumir por la oscuridad, no luchaste por vencerla. Y eso te hace culpable, tú fuiste quien le asesinó…—otra risa.

Los lamentos de aquellas almas le atravesaban los oídos al igual que punzadas. Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos y segundos después la alzó, dejando ver toda la rabia.

¡TÚ LE MATASTE! ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE CONMIGO? —gritó y se lanzó al ataque. El Guerrero Oscuro se alzó en el aire con su nueva forma.

Grandes alas de vampiro salían de su espalda, dos grandes cuernos en su cabeza le daban un aspecto aún más tenebroso y sus ojos eran casi tan rojos como la misma sangre.

El ser alzó ambas manos y enseguida cinco de aquellas malditas almas rodearon a Takeru. Sintió su piel helarse ante la cercanía de estas, rápido se lanzó a atacarles…

¡TORNADO DE HIELO!—Increíblemente, su ataque fue más fuerte de lo que antes era. —"_¿Qué es esto…?"_

Destruyó a todos sus enemigos con solamente ese ataque.

La furia recorría todo su cuerpo como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratase; miró a su principal objetivo en el cielo al momento en el que más de esos seres malditos le rodearon. Lanzó un grito de ira y, haciendo un ademán con sus manos invocó otro ataque.

¡Espiral de fuego!—en seguida, varias lenguas de fuego le rodearon y salieron disparadas hacia las criaturas; buscó impulso en una de las rocas del lugar y dio un gran salto hacia el Guerrero Oscuro, dispuesto a atacarle con la espada.

Éste logró esquivar apenas el ataque del rubio.

Juro, que esta vez te haré desaparecer…—murmuró con rabia. El rubio cayó al suelo con gracia y se lanzó al ataque nuevamente, con fiereza.

¿Crees que eso es suficiente…? ¡Estás en mis dominios, y aquí se muestra mi verdadero poder…—El Guerrero sacó su espada, hecha de un acero negro con extrañas inscripciones al centro. No dudó en atacar al chico, tan rápidamente que Takeru casi no lo alcanzó a ver.

Nuevas almas se acercaban al rubio, y esto, aunado a su lucha contra el Guerrero oscuro le hizo centrarse aún más en la situación.

Angemon…

-.-

Mi plan está saliendo a la perfección… nunca creí que las cosas fueran a darse de este modo, pero qué mejor que aprovecharlo…—una sonrisa de maldad apareció en sus labios.

-.-

Un grito de dolor se escuchó. Takeru cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, con el brazo izquierdo sangrando. Tenía un corte profundo por todo el largo de éste.

Ja, ja… ¿es todo lo que tienes? Ríndete ahora, será menos doloroso. —sonrió su oponente.

Nunca, no me voy a rendir… juré que acabaría contigo, y eso es lo que voy a hacer…—se levantó, decidido, con la mirada lanzando chispas de odio. —¡Te acabaré! ¡TORNADO DE HIELO! —Movió los brazos, ignorando el desgarrador dolor del brazo, y señaló al Guerrero Oscuro dirigiendo hacia él toda la descarga.

Trató de defenderse del ataque con su espada, subestimándole, pero para su sorpresa el ataque fue de tal fuerza que lo mandó a estrellarse contra una de las lejanas paredes.

Takeru aprovechó esta oportunidad y, sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió hacia él dando saltos en algunas de las rocas que se encontraban en el lugar con una agilidad sorprendente blandiendo su espada. Una vez a unos cuantos metros de él dio un último salto dejando caer su arma sobre su adversario. El Guerrero Oscuro únicamente pudo dar un pequeño salto hacia un costado, pero no fue suficiente para que una de sus horribles alas esquivara el ataque. Un chillido salió de su boca.

El rubio no cesó con el ataque. Alzó los brazos y lanzó un nuevo ataque.

¡Cristales de hielo! —de nuevo, el ataque se dirigió al oscuro ser. Takeru estaba decidido a acabar con él de una vez por todas, así tuviera que dar la vida por ello.

El Guerrero Oscuro se puso de pie tomando su espada, repeliendo el ataque.

¡Dark Fire…!—El ataque fue directo hacia Takeru, con una fuerza sorprendente. Takeru con mucho esfuerzo se defendió.

La batalla entre ambos era feroz. Los ataques iban y venían, las espadas chocaban cientos de veces, pero la ventaja era muy pareja entre ambos.

"_Sakyo deïröum sarksyô mirägs dzchüusch"_

Exclamó el Guerrro Oscuro logrando dar un salto hacia atrás apartándose de Takeru, el rubio sabía que esas palabras no significaban nada bueno, no sabía qué era lo que invocaba…

Pronto, un extraño humo comenzó a levantarse del suelo y, con éste, pequeños demonios no más grandes que una gallina.

Mierda…—masculló justo cuando las criaturas se lanzaron a por él, emitiendo gemidos y chillidos lastimeros.

Intentó atacarles con la espada, pero debido a su tamaño y velocidad, le era prácticamente imposible golpearles con ella. Dio un par de saltos hacia atrás y sacó algunos de los pocos shuriken que le quedaban, deshaciéndose así de varios.

Mientras tanto, el Guerrero Oscuro le miraba satisfecho, tomando su espada y yendo también a atacarle.

El Ishida observó al Guerrero Oscuro dirigirse hacia él con su arma, tenía que actuar rápido. Los demonios eran feroces y ya le habían causado nuevas heridas en el cuerpo, no podía tomarse la libertad de ignorarles.

¡Esferas de fuego! —varias de estas esferas cayeron del cielo dirigiéndose hacia las criaturas, eliminándolas.

Takeru se lanzó hacia su enemigo de nueva cuenta, chocando sus espadas.

Ríndete…—dijo el ser.

Nunca, te acabaré…—Takeru pronto apareció tras él y dejó caer su espalda contra el Guerrero Oscuro, el ser lanzó un chillido de nuevo. —¡Espiral de fuego! —aquellas lenguas de fuego fueron directo al ser.

Takeru pronto comenzó una nueva estrategia coordinando su magia con los golpes de su espada, sin dar descanso… parecía funcionar.

¡Nunca debiste subestimarme! —el rubio lanzó un último ataque con sus cristales de hielo y después golpeó con su espada.

Parecía estar teniendo la ventaja, no podía detenerse, pero de pronto… el Guerrero Oscuro lanzó un feroz grito que casi le hizo estallar los tímpanos y todas aquellas almas miserables se lanzaron a él. ¿De qué se trataba todo aquello?

La tenebrosa risa se extendió en el aire, y Takeru puso su espada al frente, preparado. Todas aquellas almas rodeaban al ser y poco a poco iban fundiéndose en él.

Incrédulo, el Ishida observó cómo el Guerrero Oscuro iba adquiriendo la forma de algo parecido a un minotauro, sólo que con una enorme y gruesa cola, al igual que gruesas espinas sobresaliendo a lo largo de toda su columna.

Mierda…—musitó. Tomó con fuerza su espada cuando le observó dirigirse hacia él.

Saltó. E intentó atacarle, pero el ser fue más rápido y le tomó entre sus garras, sacudiéndole y lanzándole por los aires solamente para rematarle dándole un golpe con la cola. Takeru se estampó de una manera horripilante contra el suelo, casi quedando inconsciente por el golpe.

Gimió de dolor, jadeando en el suelo. Su brazo estaba cubierto de sangre debido a la herida anterior, el dolor en él le estaba impidiendo atacar como deseaba. Tosió. Un hilillo de sangre escapaba por la comisura de sus labios. No podía dejarse vencer, no lo iba a hacer. Tenía un propósito, se había prometido algo.

La criatura le observaba divertida, deleitándose ante el estado de su oponente. Le dejó levantarse, después de todo, quería disfrutar del momento.

Las piernas de Takeru temblaban, su respiración era entrecortada, pero aquel odio en sus ojos no había desaparecido, ni tampoco su determinación.

No te voy a dar el gusto, hijo de puta…—dijo, sonriendo de lado. El Guerrero Oscuro se lanzó hacia él y, con una extraordinaria agilidad y tranquilidad, Takeru dio una vuelta esquivándole y cercenándole un brazo.

¡Cristales de hielo! —gritó y la criatura cayó a unos cuantos metros de él, bramando desgarradoramente.

Takeru sacó entonces sus últimos shurikens explosivos y los lanzó hacia él, dando justo en el blanco. Los estallidos se escucharon y también nuevos alaridos.

Con una nueva fuerza el rubio fue al ataque, pero la criatura se había logrado poner de pie y, con el único brazo que le quedaba, le golpeó. Apenas y le hizo daño, pero su espada había caído lejos de él.

¡Tornado de hielo! —las ráfagas de helado aire fueron directo a la criatura y Takeru aprovechó para correr a por su arma, pero inesperadamente su enemigo apareció frente a él antes de que pudiera llegar y le tumbó con un fuerte cabezazo, Takeru gritó. El ser dio una vuelta dándole otro golpe con la cola, que logró tirarle lejos.

Ferozmente, la criatura avanzó rápida y le tomó nuevamente con el brazo por el cuello.

"_Schaüich smeikorwa koaïsä urüahs"_

Una bola de fuego salió de su boca y le dio de lleno al rubio. Lo soltó y le dejó caer a sus pies. Un maltrecho Takeru yacía en el suelo, agonizante. Ahora la sangre de deslizaba de su boca en un grueso hilo y su pecho estaba en carne viva por el ataque, le costaba respirar, le quemaba.

¿Así se terminaba todo…? No, no podía ser. Tenía que cumplir con su palabra, también deseaba verla a ella aunque sea por una última vez, besarle por última vez… decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

Suspiró entrecortadamente.

"_Angemon… perdóname…"_—Una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla. —_"Hikari, te amo… espero que me puedas perdonar algún día…"_

Cerró los ojos, resignándose a lo inevitable.

"_Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte. Sucedió como tenía que suceder, no estaba en manos de ninguno. No te rindas, Takeru… no lo hagas…"_

Angemon…—murmuró débil al escuchar esa voz.

"_Cumple tu promesa, nunca te he dejado… nunca lo voy a hacer… tienes mis fuerzas, Takeru, úsalas…"_

Un brillo envolvió a Takeru, era una calidez reconfortante, un poder reconfortante. El Guerrero Oscuro abrió los ojos y retrocedió un par de pasos cuando observó al chico levantarse.

Su cabello le cubrió gran parte del rostro, jadeante aún miraba al suelo. Murmuró un par de palabras y su espada llegó hasta él, la tomó y alzó la mirada: sus ojos estaban aún más azules de lo normal.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en reunir todas sus energías, toda su magia.

"_Aunque… sabes el peligro que esto genera ¿no es así…?"_

Takeru apretó los ojos. Estaba dispuesto a todo.

Una extraña aura blanquecina le envolvió. El Guerrero Oscuro chilló y se lanzó contra él.

"_Takeru…"_

El rubio se arrodilló y colocó sus manos sobre el suelo, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Saram dieu…—dijo y, seguidamente, un estruendo se escuchó. El Guerrero Oscuro se detuvo. —Naram… dieram… kaeram…

Bajo las manos de Takeru de nuevo se escuchó un estruendo. Las levantó y extendió los brazos hacia sus costados, de nuevo hubo otro estruendo y en seguida las paredes comenzaron a desquebrajarse.

Aquí se acaba todo… —el rubio miró a la criatura de manera inexpresiva. Ésta bramó y corrió hacia él, antes de que pudiera siquiera llegar, varias rocas se estamparon en su contra lanzándole al suelo. Takeru dirigió sus manos hacia él y las paredes comenzaron a ceder, cayendo grandes rocas sepultándole. Las almas comenzaron a gritar también, abandonando el cuerpo del Guerrero Oscuro recuperando este su forma original. Takeru gritó y una luz cegadora salió de él disparada hacia el ser de la oscuridad. Hubo un último alarido que rápidamente se apagó.

Más rocas comenzaron a caer, Takeru apenas y pudo esquivarlas. El lugar iba a desaparecer en unos segundos, brincó hacia una de las paredes que aún quedaban en pie… la salida estaba a cientos de metros hacia arriba, en un pequeño cráter.

No podría hacerlo, no había manera… ni tampoco le quedaban más fuerzas.

Ha terminado…—murmuró.

¡TAKERU! ¡TAKERU!

Abrió los ojos de par en par y la vio ahí en lo más alto, junto con Angewomon.

Imposible…—musitó.

¡TAKERU! —Volvió a gritar, desesperada. El lugar estaba viniéndose abajo, tenían que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

¡HIKARI! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y le dedicó una débil sonrisa, la que creía sería la última. —¡VETE, NO SALDREMOS A TIEMPO! ¡HUYE!

Haciendo caso omiso, la castaña le dio la orden a su protectora y ésta asintió. Angewomon prácticamente voló en picada hacia el rubio a una gran velocidad.

No tenemos mucho tiempo…—dijo, Hikari asintió.

Lo lograremos…—habló decidida, con los ojos vidriosos.

Takeru les observó, y también miró a su alrededor. Esa tonta…

Una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Hikari estiró su mano hacia el rubio.

Vamos Takeru, date prisa. —le suplicó. Él asintió y se acercó lo más que pudo estirando su brazo sano. Le faltaban unos centímetros…

Takeru…—susurró suplicante, estirándose más. —Vamos, vamos…

Por fin logró agarrarle, Angewomon se elevó. Takeru colgaba agarrado del brazo de su chica, ésta le tomaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Hagas lo que hagas no te sueltes…—le suplicó.

Él asintió, pero sus fuerzas comenzaban a menguar, pronto podría quedar inconsciente.

Angewomon centró todas sus fuerzas en llegar hacia el cráter por el que habían descendido.

Lograron llegar justo a tiempo, el lugar se derrumbó por debajo de ellos y una nube de ceniza y polco se elevó.

La luz del exterior le lastimó, pero se alivió al poder respirar aquel aire fresco que creyó nunca volver a sentir.

Angewomon logró tomar a Takeru con al mano que le quedaba libre para poder asegurarle mejor, sabía que se desmayaría y caería si no lo hacía. Avanzaron algo así como un kilómetro, donde los depositó a ambos en la hierba con mucho cuidado. Hikari saltó y se abalanzó sobre el chico, preocupada.

Takeru… Takeru…—le llamó, palpándole el rostro. Su cuerpo estaba muy mal herido… demasiado…

Éste le sonrió débilmente y le acarició el rostro.

Volviste…—dijo bajito.

Si… —le dijo ella. —perdóname por dejarte, perdóname por no haber estado contigo…

Él negó.

Perdóname tú a mi, hermosa… nunca debí dejar que te marcharas…—sonrió. —Te amo…—Takeru apretó los ojos y gimió de dolor.

¡Takeru! —gritó desesperada la castaña al verle cerrar los ojos…

_**Continuará…**_

…

**¡Hola a todos y todas! Las disculpas no bastarán esta vez, creo… **

**De verdad siento mucho no haber actualizado en poco más de dos años… pero es que ha habido tantos acontecimientos en mi vida, que no he tenido la imaginación para este fanfic, aunque le tengo mucho cariño. Sé que hay muchos que siempre han estado pendientes de él y quiero pedirles mis más sinceras disculpas, de todo corazón. Muchas gracias por leerlo, en serio. Ya solamente queda un capítulo, prometo hacerlo lo mejor que pueda. ^-^ ¡Los quiero mucho!**

Respuestas a reviews:

**Ariam Ganeobi: ****¡Hola! ^-^¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! De verdad me alegra muchísimo que te guste, hace que me anime más a seguir escribiendo! Un poquitín tarde, pero la actualización llegó je, je ¡Un saludo muy grande! ^-^**

**Lobitopolar: ****Aww ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Soy muy feliz al leer eso de que te gustan mis fanfics, de verdad. Como digo, esas cosas me animan a continuar escribiendo muchísimo y a mejorar cada día. Me halaga el que quieras dibujar mis fics (o que hayas querido ;O; por que a la hora que acabo de ver este review…) Por mi no habría ningún problema ^-^ je, je al contrario. Y también me ha alegrado eso de que te conectaras para ver si he actualizado je, je de verdad y de todo corazón muchas gracias. ¡Un saludo enooorme! ¡Espero que estés muy bien! ^-^**

**Takari-forever:**** Je, je no hay problema. Como he dicho, han sucedido muchas cosas y pues la imaginación me escasea. Sé que tengo un compromiso con todos mis lectores y tengo que cumplirlo, así que por eso me preocupa cuando no actualizo por mucho tiempo ^-^U Y Angemon tuvo que morir por una razón, que revelaré en el capítulo final :) sé que fue cruel T.T a mi también me dolió matarle, pero es que es necesario T.T y Hikari… ya ves que ha aparecido a salvar el día, también en el próximo capi se dirá dónde ha estado y todo. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! ^-^ ¡Un saludoteeeee!**

**Anaiza18: ****¡Holaaa Yuri! Ja, ja ¿molestando? Por supuesto que no! ¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar! Ya ves que la he continuado je, je me alegra que te guste ^-^ ¡Igual te mando un gran saludo e igualmente cuídate mucho! ^-^**

**De verdad, muchas gracias a todos los que comentan y también a todos los que leen. Ésta es uno de mis fics que más visitantes recibe, y eso me llena de alegría. ¡De nuevo mil disculpas por todo el tiempo que les he dejado esperando!**

**Prometo dedicarme muchísimo al próximo capítulo que, como he dicho, es el final. Esta vez no me llevaré mis dos años je, je ¡Lo prometo! ^-^U  
**

**¡Un beso enorme a todos!**

**Hikari-Hayabusa**


	19. Episodio 18: Traición

**Episodio 18: Traición.**

No oía, no sentía, no percibía nada. Todo a su alrededor parecía estar congelado, él mismo parecía estarlo. Poco a poco, fue saliendo de aquel estado y sus sentidos se fueron agudizando nuevamente, sintió el calor, el aire y también el dolor.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y la luz de la tarde le lastimó, alzó ligeramente uno de sus brazos tratando de cubrirse pero el dolor se lo impidió. Lentamente se sentó, desconcertado.

"¿Takeru?" —Hikari se apresuró a llegar a su lado, venía cargando una cantimplora.

El rubio la observó, con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión. Hikari llegó a su lado y se puso de cuclillas mirándole preocupada.

"¿Cómo te encuentras? Estaba comenzando a preocuparme…"

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado…?"—preguntó quedamente, sentía que tenía el cuerpo partido en dos.

"Dos días…"—Apenas escuchó aquello, Takeru se alarmó e intentó ponerse en pie, pero Hikari se lo impidió. —"Aún no estás del todo curado, será mejor que no te muevas tan bruscamente." —le recomendó.

"No podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo…"—miró a su alrededor.

Hikari le imitó.

"Tranquilo, Angewomon se encuentra patrullando varios kilómetros a la redonda y yo he recorrido los alrededores hace menos de media hora." —le trató de calmar. Takeru volteó a verle y asintió ligeramente.

"Aun así, creo que no deberíamos confiarnos" —El joven guerrero suspiró y apretó los ojos, un ligero dolor en los costados se apoderó de él.

"Bebe esto…"—Hikari le entregó un pequeño frasco con un líquido azulado. —"…te ayudará"

"Gracias…"—el rubio tomó la poción y bebió un par de sorbos.

Un silencio se formó entre ambos, Hikari bebió un poco de agua de la cantimplora que traía hacía unos momentos y el rubio mantenía la cabeza gacha.

"Lo siento…"—dijo de pronto él.

"¿Eh?"

"Perdona… por no haber sabido darme cuenta de lo que en verdad era esa chica… y dejarte ir"

"No es momento de hablar de esas cosas, tampoco es que tenga muchos ánimos de hacerlo." —sacudió el rostro lentamente.

"Hikari… yo..." —el rubio alzó la vista al cielo y trató de encontrar un poco de valor para lo que iba a decir.

"¿Qué pasa…?"—le miró preocupada.

"Angemon…"—sus ojos se cristalizaron, y ella sintió miedo. —"… le he matado."

Hikari sintió que todo el aire dentro de ella escapaba, sintió un frío escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Debía haber escuchado mal.

"Le he matado… sin piedad…"—un sollozo escapó de sus labios.

"Eso es mentira…"—dijo en un hilo de voz la castaña. —"…tú no pudiste…"

"Lo he hecho, Hikari…"—el rubio se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. —"Yo… Hikari…"

La chica le miraba, se había cubierto la boca con ambas manos y las lágrimas se anegaron en sus ojos comenzando a descender. Angewomon, ahora se daba cuenta del porqué de aquella repentina reacción.

_Flash Back._

_Hikari sintió un frío recorrerle toda la espalda al ver a Angewomon con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

"_A-Angewomon… ¿qué pasa?"_ —_avanzó un pequeño paso hacia ella._

"_Atashi…"_—_sin decir nada más, el ángel se elevó violentamente por los aires y desapareció en cuestión de segundos de la vista de Hikari._

"_¡ANGEWOMON"_ —_Gritó completamente asustada y aturdida._

_La castaña se quedó ahí, observando al cielo con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora._

"_¡Hikari!"_ —_Taichi llegó a todo galope hacia su hermana, preocupado._ —"_¿Qué sucede?"_ —_se bajó rápidamente de su caballo y la tomó de ambos brazos._

"_Angewomon…"_—_susurró aun mirando al cielo._ —"…s_e ha ido sin decir nada"_ —_un ligero temblor se apoderó de ella._

"_Tranquila… volverá"_ —_le calmó. Ella no le hizo caso, estaba demasiado asustada. Angewomon nunca se había comportado de aquél modo, y ver sus lágrimas… había sentido como si a ella misma le hubiesen arrancado una parte del corazón._

_El castaño tomó con delicadeza el brazo de su hermana y la guió hacía su caballo para después ayudarle a subir. _

_Pasaron dos días sin que la castaña supiera absolutamente nada de su protectora. No fue hasta la madrugada del tercer día cuando el ángel hizo aparición mientras recogía agua de un abastecimiento cercano a su hogar._

"_Angewomon…"_ —_la chica soltó el recipiente y le miró helada, el ángel no tenía el brillo de siempre y su mirada pudo percibirla sumamente triste._

"_Hikari…"_—_Antes que la castaña pudiera decir nada, el ángel le interrumpió._ —_"Tenemos que partir, Takeru necesita ayuda…"_

_La sola mención del nombre del rubio dejó sin aliento a Hikari, al principio pensó en negarse, pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que era necesario que fuera. Después de todo aún le amaba, a pesar de todo lo sucedido no pasaba ni un día sin que pensara en él, eso y la actitud de Angewomon le obligaron a tomar sus armas y partir de inmediato. Lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarle una pequeña nota a su hermano._

_Angewomon casi no quiso hablar durante todo el viaje y Hikari tampoco quiso forzarla._

Takeru abrió los ojos de par en par. Hikari le abrazó por la espalda, sollozando.

"No fuiste tú… no fuiste tú…"—lloró.

"Hikari…"—el rubio se aferró a los brazos de la chica, estrechándolos.

"No fuiste tú…"—repitió. —"Sé que no has sido tú…"

"Yo…"—Hikari le abrazó más fuerte, pidiéndole con ese gesto que no dijera nada más.

Ambos se quedaron así unos minutos, sollozando.

Al fin, la castaña alzó el rostro y se colocó frente al guerrero, él le miró con los ojos aún con lágrimas.

"Angewomon me ha traído hasta ti, sabía que estabas en peligro y ahora me doy cuenta de que también sabía lo sucedido entre tú y Angemon… y sin embargo me dijo que te encontrabas en peligro…"—habló ella. —"Por eso, sé que no ha sido tu culpa…"

Takeru desvió la mirada.

"Me dejé consumir por esa oscuridad, no peleé contra ella… y…"—comenzó.

"No pienses más en eso."

Aquella voz hizo que ambos se giraran asustados. Angewomon les observaba; trató de sonreírles, pero apenas lo logró. Takeru notó aquel brillo que faltaba en ella y eso le hizo sentirse aún más miserable.

"Angewomon…"—comenzó.

"Las cosas siempre pasan por una razón, Takeru." —le interrumpió. —"Debemos irnos de aquí lo antes posible, no es un lugar seguro."

Ambos asintieron y tomaron sus cosas rápidamente.

Angewomon los tomó a ambos y se elevó lo más alto que pudo. Tenían que ir hacia el norte, cerca del hogar de Hikari, ahí podrían estar a salvo hasta que el guerrero recuperara por completo sus energías, después él tendría que volver a su aldea.

Habían recorrido ya unos veinte kilómetro cuando un objeto salió disparado del bosque. Angewomon logró esquivarlo apenas.

"¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!" —exclamó Angewomon.

"¡Angewomon, ¿qué sucede?!" —preguntó Hikari.

"No lo sé…"—sin poder decir nada más, otros dos objetos salieron del bosque al igual que el anterior. Angewomon ahogó un grito y esquivó uno, pero no pudo hacer nada con el otro y éste le dio de lleno haciéndole gritar de dolor.

"¡HIKARI!" —alcanzó a gritar el rubio.

El ángel soltó a ambos chicos y comenzó a caer en picada al igual que ellos. Hikari gritó aterrada y Takeru logró alcanzarle, envolviéndola con su cuerpo.

Angewomon se estrelló estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Hikari cerró los ojos, resignada a su final cuando escuchó a Takeru murmurar un par de extrañas palabras. Ambos cerraron fuertemente los ojos e igualmente se estrellaron de una atroz manera contra la tierra.

Una gran nube de polvo se levantó. Hikari continuaba con los ojos cerrados, fue un pequeño gemido de Takeru lo que le hizo abrir los ojos. Ambos se encontraban ilesos, una burbuja de energía les cubría.

"¿Takeru…?"—el rubio tosió un poco.

"¿Estás bien...?" —ella asintió. Takeru deshizo el campo de energía que logró invocar.

La castaña pronto recordó a su protectora y aterrada corrió unos diez metros hacia donde ella había caído.

"¡ANGEWOMON, ANGEWOMON!" —Gritó desesperada. Takeru corrió tras ella.

El ángel se encontraba inconsciente y muy mal herida, Hikari sollozó.

"Angewomon..." —Takeru estuvo a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpido por una horrible voz.

"Joven Guerrero…"—una risa se escuchó.

Hikari le quitó el enorme shuriken a Angewomon del abdomen y lo lanzó, girándose con rabia hacia aquel ser.

"¡TÚ, TÚ HAS HECHO ESTO!" —Gritó con rabia, levantando el dedo acusatoriamente. Sus ojos centelleaban.

"Si." —respondió con descaro.

"¡HIJO DE PUTA!"

"¿Quién demonios eres tú…?"—La voz de Takeru también sonó llena de rabia.

"¿No reconoces… a los viejos amigos, Takeru?" —La figura vestía una extraño traje samurái hecho con metal puro pintado completamente de negro, también llevaba una máscara igualmente samurái con los detalles exagerados y que distorsionaba la voz.

"¿Quién eres…?"—repitió Takeru la pregunta.

La figura rió, divertida, y alzó el brazo. El rubio se colocó frente a Hikari a modo de protección.

"Deberías tener más modales…"—De un rápido movimiento, la figura se deshizo de la máscara dejando ver su verdadero rostro. Takeru abrió los ojos como platos y quedó pálido.

"Ichijouji-sensei…"—El joven Guerrero miraba incrédulo: Frente a él se encontraba al que creía uno de sus más grandes amigos y maestros también, Ichijouji Ken.

"Veo que ahora sí me recuerdas…"—rió. —"No quería llegar a eso…"—con la vista señaló a Angewomon herida en el suelo. —"Pero ustedes pensaban irse sin siquiera darme tiempo de saludarles…"—dijo con falsa tristeza, con una voz horriblemente celestial.

"¡CABRÓN!" —Hikari quiso lanzarse a atacarle, pero Takeru se lo impidió colocando su brazo frente a ella. La castaña le miró y él le hizo un gesto de negación bastante autoritario.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres…?"—Takeru le miró, enfurecido.

"Simple, quiero la espada de las sombras… y las reliquias." —respondió, con una sonrisa.

Takeru volvió a abrir los ojos como platos.

"Entonces… has sido tú…"—dijo. —"Tú has sido quien ha planeado todo esto… tú eres la mente maestra detrás de todo…"

Ken sonrió y asintió, casi orgulloso.

"Veo que por fin te das cuenta… aunque debo decir que me ha resultado más fácil de lo que creí."

"El Guerrero Oscuro… incluso…"

"Sí, incluso a él le he manejado a voluntad." —le interrumpió. —"Pero debo decir que me resultó casi un estorbo al final… pero el que haya logrado que tú mismo acabaras con tu asqueroso y patético protector fue un hermoso detalle, me ahorró muchos problemas…"

Takeru sintió su sangre hervir, sintió como palpitaba por sus venas.

"Maldito traidor…"—masculló.

"Eres estúpido y patético… no pudiste proteger a tu aldea, y tampoco a tu familia… eres débil, siempre lo has sido. Incluso asesinaste a tu protector, dejándote consumir por la oscuridad…"

"¡ARROWS FIRE!" —Hikari lanzó su ataque, enardecida. Ken lo esquivo fácilmente y le miró aún sonriente. —"¡CÁLLATE, HIJO DE PUTA!" —Takeru la miró de reojo, no podía apartar la vista de Ken, sabía que era un enemigo poderoso.

"Shht, shht…"—Ken hizo gesto de que elevaba mucho la voz. —"Cierra la boquita y deja esto a los mayores, no te metas donde no te llaman"

Aquel tono de voz que usó con ella la hizo enfurecer aún más.

"¡No juegues conmigo, cabrón! ¡FLECHAS RESPLANDECIENTES!" —El ataque fue fuerte, pero de nuevo Ken logró esquivarlo.

"¿Quieres jugar…?"—Ken enarcó una ceja. Takeru abrió los ojos y extendió el brazo hacia la chica, creando otro campo de energía a modo de escudo para protegerla del fuego negro que Ken había lanzado sin siquiera decir palabra.

Hikari aún le miraba con odio, pero al ver el ataque entendió la peligrosidad de su enemigo. El Fuego Negro no cualquiera lo podía utilizar.

"Hikari, mantente al margen de esto…"—le volvió a ordenar Takeru, ella le miró mientras el chico desenfundaba su espada lanzándole una mirada desafiante al que era su maestro. Ella no dijo nada.

"Peleemos, Ichijouji. No pienso darte lo que pides."

"¿Estás seguro? Te estoy dando una oportunidad, dame lo que te pido y te dejo marchar junto con tu patética novia y el ángel moribundo…"—Hikari apretó los puños. —"Si lo hacemos por las malas, les mataré a los tres, no sin antes obligarte a ver como desmiembro a tu chica pedazo a pedazo…"

Takeru apretó la empuñadura de su espada y le miró iracundo.

"Eso no te lo permitiré jamás…"—habló con rabia, en su rostro apareció una sonrisa retadora.

"Si eso es lo que has elegido… bien, respetaré tu decisión." —Ken cruzó los brazos en su pecho y una tenue luz lo cubrió, aquél traje de samurái desapareció y dio lugar a un ligero hakama negro y gris.

Takeru le indicó con un ligero gesto a Hikari que se apartara y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzó de un salto al ataque. Ken le observó y le esquivó sin dificultad, sin que el rubio se diera cuenta siquiera, el peliazul le asestó un fuerte golpe en la espalda lanzándole a varios metros de distancia.

"¡Takeru!" —Hikari se encontraba al lado de Angewomon, observando cómo Takeru se levantaba rápidamente.

El rubio alzó de nuevo la espada y dio un par de saltos hacia atrás. Sabía lo fuerte que era su rival, no iba a ser fácil derrotar a su maestro pero después de todo… él era su alumno.

"No te distraigas…"—Takeru abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar la voz de Ken en su oído. —"… y no pierdas de vista a tu enemigo, parece que has olvidado la lección número uno" —Ken sonrió maliciosamente. —"Golpe de aire…"

El joven guerrero sintió como una fuerte presión le oprimía en la espalda, no pudo siquiera parpadear cuando se encontró estampado contra un enorme árbol casi rompiéndose la espalda.

"Parece que no aprendiste nada, me estás decepcionando mucho." —Ken no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar. El rubio se puso de pie, tendría que hacer uso de una de las reliquias…

Takeru miró con odio a su enemigo y, diciendo unas extrañas palabras, un objeto en un halo brillante apareció: La estatuilla que tomó antes de bajar a aquel subterráneo donde los monjes muertos cobraron vida.

"Ésa…"—Ken sonrió con satisfacción.

Takeru tomó su espada y posó la punta de ella sobre el objeto para después murmurar otro grupo de palabras inentendibles. Ken abrió los ojos de par en par, sin perder más tiempo se lanzó a atacarle.

Cuando Ichijouji estaba ya casi encima de él, en los labios de Takeru se formó una sonrisa de triunfo.

"¡No te lo permitiré!" —Ken no logró llegar a tiempo, un gran destello de luz se dispersó por todo el lugar, casi cegándole, y retrocedió. Cuando la luz desapareció, la estatuilla ya no estaba y en cambio, la espada de Takeru emitía una especie de centelleo azul. —"Imposible…"—Murmuró Ken, con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera. —"¿Cómo has sabido…?"

"No debería sorprenderse, sensei." —Takeru le sonrió. —"Soy su alumno después de todo." —se burló. Ken frunció el ceño, enfurecido.

"Pongámonos serios, me estoy hartando de jugar."

"Como desees, sensei." —Takeru hizo un par de movimientos con la espada y la colocó a modo de protección frente a él. Cerrando los ojos Takeru comenzó a invocar la energía a su alrededor para que se concentrase en su arma.

"Deberías ser más rápido…"—Ken dio un salto y lanzó su ataque. —"¡Hielo ártico!"

Un gran torbellino de aire y cristales de hielo se formó y salió disparado en forma de ocho flechas hacia Takeru. El chico logró verlo de reojo y logró esquivarlas defendiéndose con la espada, el ataque fue demasiado poderoso y le costó.

Cuando el polvo levantado desapareció, Takeru apareció lanzándose hacia su enemigo.

"¡CRISTALES DE HIELO!" —El ataque de Takeru no fue muy difícil de esquivar para Ken, pero si fue lo suficientemente bueno para que el rubio pudiera tener tiempo de lanzarle un golpe directo con la espada.

Ken apenas y pudo invocar un escudo de hierro negro contra el cual la Espada de la Luz descargó su golpe, el cual fue bastante fuerte para que el hueso del antiguo maestro de Takeru crujiera.

Takeru retrocedió y lanzó su siguiente ataque.

"¡Bordes de acero!" —Enseguida, decenas de esferas de energía salieron de la espada de Takeru y se dirigieron a Ken, convirtiéndose en el aire en finas y filosas dagas plateadas.

Hikari abrió los ojos sorprendida ante aquel nuevo ataque del rubio. La Espada de la Luz nunca le había servido para invocar un ataque, debía ser el poder de aquella reliquia.

Ken usó su escudo pero la velocidad de aquellas dagas era casi sobrenatural, una logró rozarle la mejilla y la sangre comenzó a caer.

"No lo haces mal." —habló con una pequeña risa. —"Pero ahora es mi turno."

Takeru se puso en posición de defensa, siempre con la espada al frente.

Ken alzó ambas manos y una especie de vacío se formó sobre su cabeza. Takeru supo lo que haría a continuación, rápidamente atacó.

"¡Rocas incandescentes!" —Sólo bastó una mirada de Ken para desviar el ataque hacia otro lado.

'Maldita sea…' —pensó Takeru, tenía que detenerle. Decidido, corrió hacia él y levantó la espada invocando otro ataque. —"¡Ráfagas de viento!" —Con una increíble sincronización, Takeru lanzó el ataque de aire y dio su golpe. Ken le vio venir y sin demorarse más, atacó.

"¡Vacío sepulcral!" —El ataque le dio de lleno a Takeru, sin darle tiempo a defenderse o esquivarlo. —"Así quería tenerte…"

Los ojos de Takeru casi se salen de sus órbitas y abrió la boca dejando salir un borbotón de sangre extrañamente oscura. Cayó a varios metros de distancia, con la espada igualmente lejos de él.

"Niño…"—se mofó Ken mirándole mientras caminaba hacia él.

Takeru intentó moverse, pero tenía el cuerpo paralizado. Un nuevo borbotón de sangre salió de su boca y con el un gemido de dolor. Vio a Ken aproximarse a paso lento en dirección a donde estaba y supo que tenía que apurarse.

El vacío sepulcral era una de los mejores y más dañinos ataques de Ken. Con él casi podía destruir los órganos internos de su enemigo y, en el mejor de los casos, una hemorragia interna que aunque no sería mortífera al principio, sí lo sería en unas horas causando una muerte lenta, dolorosa y desesperante. Un vacío enorme oprimía el interior de la víctima y además le dejaba paralizada, casi sin posibilidad de moverse. Takeru le había observado usarlo cuando su bastión fue atacado, observó al líder de los enemigos morir en manos de Ken con aquel ataque, en esa época el rubio tendría unos diez años.

El portador de la Espada de la Luz cerró los ojos mientras más sangre salía de su boca, no podía morir aún… tenía que proteger a Hikari, no podía dejarla a merced de aquel traidor; sabía de lo sanguinario que podía llegar a ser Ken.

Increíblemente, el rubio logró mover sus extremidades y con mucho esfuerzo comenzó a ponerse en pie. Ken simplemente rió ante aquello, no le venía mal un poco más de diversión.

"Esto es más divertido de lo que pensé…"—una horrible sonrisa apareció en su rostro. —"Voy a disfrutar esto muchísimo…"

Takeru simplemente parpadeó y Ken ya no estaba, apenas y pudo verle encima suyo con una cara de completo sanguinario dispuesto a rematarle con una espada que pudo reconocer al instante. El cuerpo no lo podía mover del todo aún, era demasiado tarde.

Todo fue en cámara lenta, pasó tan rápido que nadie pudo predecirlo: Takeru observó con terror como Hikari se interponía entre él y su enemigo obligándole a caer de nuevo en el sueño, la castaña tenía ambas manos extendidas sobre ella.

"¡HIKARI!" —Gritó horrorizado.

Ken chasqueó la lengua, enfurecido.

La sangre comenzó a caer por los brazos de la castaña, quien había logrado invocar un escudo de energía para protegerse ambos. Pero el ataque de Ichijouji había sido tan poderoso que, al caer directamente sobre ella, había dañado seriamente sus manos.

"¡HIKARI!" —Ella continuaba con las manos alzadas, gotas de sudor caían por un costado de su rostro mientras miraba con rabia a Ken sin hacer caso a Takeru.

"Entrometida…"—Ken le devolvió aquella mirada que ella le lanzaba.

Hikari jadeó.

"Takeru…"—ella volteó a verle. —"…Angewomon me dio el secreto de una antigua técnica de mi familia..." —el rubio le miró, confundido. —Hikari alzó la vista y un brillo comenzó a irradiar de ella. —"Pase lo que pase Takeru, te amo…"—le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

"H-Hikari… ¿qué planeas hacer?" —el rubio le miró con miedo.

Hikari lanzó un grito de dolor, Ken había lanzado un par de ataques contra el escudo que ella había invocado. No tenía mucho tiempo, tenía que apresurarse.

"¡Halo de luz!" —Aquel brillo que irradiaba de ella salió de su cuerpo y, en forma de hilo, se enlazó con el rubio. —"Cuando el hilo desaparezca, tu cuerpo quedará débil por unos segundos, intentaré cubrirte…"—y dicho aquello, aquel hilo comenzó a evaporarse, dejándole a ella con su tono de piel habitual.

Takeru lanzó un gemido ahogado, una calidez y fuerza inexplicables llenaron cada centímetro de su cuerpo y enseguida su cuerpo quedó tendido en el suelo.

El escudo de energía desapareció al instante y Hikari jadeó de nueva cuenta.

"Con que eres la heredera de esa técnica… creí que el Guerrero Oscuro se había apoderado de ti hace mucho, parece que me equivoqué. Como sea, a mi no me sirves de mucho."

Hikari miró con el rabillo del ojo a Takeru, aún no había salido del transe, tenía que cubrirle como sea.

"¡Arrows Fire!" —La chica corrió hacia él y lanzó el ataque, su cuerpo estaba a punto de caer.

"Patética, le has dado prácticamente tu energía y parte de tu alma… ¿crees que eres rival para mi?"

Hikari jadeó, la sangre continuaba cayendo de sus casi destrozadas manos. Comenzaba a ver borroso.

'_Tengo que darle_ _más tiempo a Takeru, ¡vamos Hikari, no seas débil!"_ —Sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, la chica lanzó un grito y con él, su último ataque. —"¡CORTINA DE LUZ!"

Takeru abrió los ojos, tenía una nueva energía dentro de él. Sentía su espíritu purificado de alguna manera, nunca se había sentido tan fuerte en toda su vida.

Hikari alcanzó a ver cómo Takeru salía del transe y sonrió, alegre.

'_Lo he logrado…'_ —pensó para sí observando cómo Ken corría hacia ella.

Takeru salió de su asombro al escuchar el desgarrador grito de dolor de Hikari. Al voltear en dirección del grito sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente: la observó ser lanzada con un sadismo implacable contra una roca y caer al igual que una muñeca de trapo.

"¡HIKARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

_**Continuará.**_

**¡Hola a todos! Esta vez traté de no atrasarme tanto como la otra vez (que esa sí que fue un record O.O) la inspiración me agarró desprevenida hace unas horas y he tratado de hacerlo lo mejor posible *o* **

**Sé que tardé un par de meses, pero este quería que fuera un capítulo que hiciera honor a todos los que han apoyado este fic. Tenía que hacer algo bueno para todos mis lectores, no les podía fallar. De verdad espero que haya sido de su agrado el capítulo. Creo que el fic se alargará un par de capítulos más, aunque tal vez si son dos uno será un epílogo o algo semejante je, je. **

**Bueno, he comenzado también con la remasterización de este fic ya que como lo comencé en mis inicios como fanficker tiene muchos y vergonzosos errores je, je. ¡Gomen! Pero eso ya está siendo corregido, así que… pronto quedará decente.**

En fin, muchísimas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. De todo corazón. En el próximo capítulo habrá sorpresitas *o* y trataré que sea de: ¡WOOO! *o* *Se ilusiona tanto que alza las manos y lanza gritos*

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!  


**~Hikari-Hayabusa~**


	20. Capítulo Final: El final del inicio

**Aviso:**** Este capítulo está dedicado a todos y cada uno de los que han leído y comentado o tan sólo han leído este fic. Éste capítulo se los dedico a todos ustedes por los que ha sido posible este fic, los que me han animado. ¡Los quiero mucho!**

**Episodio 19: El final del inicio.**

"¡HIKARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados ante el sonido seco que provocó el cuerpo de la castaña al caer sobre la tierra. Una hilera de sangre caía de su cabeza y comenzaba a descender por su frente. Apresurado, hizo ademán de correr hacia ella, pero una especie de jaula hecha con magia se formó alrededor de la chica y también de Angewomon.

"No tan rápido…"—sonrió Ken, Takeru le miró con rabia. —"No te preocupes, ella aún vive, apenas, pero vive. Te he dicho que la despedazaré viva frente a tus ojos cuando acabe contigo, y soy una persona que cumple su palabra."

"Hijo de puta…"—masculló Takeru.

Ken rió bajito y, al igual que una veloz sombra, se lanzó al ataque. El rubio reaccionó ágilmente y logró defenderse con su espada, provocando un feroz choque. Sin perder un segundo, el portador de la Espada de la Luz contratacó con una inhumanidad increíble: Su velocidad había aumentado al igual que su poder de ataque, Ken con mucha dificultad lograba defenderse de su adversario.

"_¿Qué demonios sucede…?"_—pensó el peliazul al momento en que su espada chocaba con la de Takeru por tercera vez. El cambio en las habilidades del rubio era extremo, era inexplicable como de repente su fuerza había aumentado en unos minutos.

Takeru, de un momento a otro, encontró un punto desprotegido de Ken. Haciendo un par de vueltas, lanzó dos kunais a su garganta y, aprovechando haber distraído a su enemigo con aquello, lanzó una fuerte estocada a su hombro. Ken gritó de dolor y de nuevo, el rubio aprovechó para lanzar un golpe a su pecho, pero Ken reaccionó invocando un escudo de hierro negro que provocó un ensordecedor sonido cuando la espada de Takeru cayó sobre él.

Increíblemente, el joven guerrero no mostraba ningún signo de agotamiento: Ni una gota de sudor, ni un pequeño jadeo… nada.

"_¿Qué es esta técnica que ha utilizado Hikari…?"_—se preguntó sin quitar la vista de Ken mientras se defendía de un ataque de magia.

"Estúpido, ¿crees que puedes conmigo? No importa si esa chica te entregaba toda su alma entera, no eres más que un insecto para mi." —Ken se sostenía el hombro derecho con su mano izquierda. Un resplandor grisáceo apareció sobre su herida y la misma desapareció ante los incrédulos ojos de Takeru.

Sin advertirlo, Ken invocó un nuevo ataque de magia. Takeru no tardó en darse cuenta de que utilizaría el fuego negro.

"_Miliek sjieh smïdor ¡SABANÏH!"_

De las manos de Ken grandes rayos negros se formaron emitiendo atronadores sonidos. En el rostro de Ken una macabra mueca se dejó ver. Takeru abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando Ken lanzó un grito y dirigió todos esos rayos hacia él. Rápidamente, el rubio invocó un campo de energía para protegerse, pero el ataque fue tan poderoso que apenas y logró resistir, ya que desapareció con el impacto.

Takeru jadeó mientras daba un par de saltos hacia atrás, se había salvado por poco. Ken de nueva cuenta lanzó el ataque contra el rubio, Takeru saltó esquivando los rayos e invocó igualmente su propio ataque.

"¡RAYO FULMINANTE!"

El ataque de Takeru chocó contra el de Ken, produciendo ambos una honda de choque y un cegador destello. Ambos salieron despedidos en direcciones contrarias, varios árboles a la redonda se doblaron casi por completo debido al impacto, los animales que se encontraban alrededor también habían sufrido las consecuencias.

Takeru apretó los puños y poco a poco comenzó a incorporarse, el cuerpo le dolía y su rostro se encontraba manchado de tierra, sus cabellos rubios estaban completamente revueltos. Ken igualmente se incorporó, lo único que había cambiado en él era su cabello azulado ahora desordenado.

El rubio jadeó y sostuvo su espada con fuerza, apretando la empuñadura. Todo a su alrededor se encontraba en completo silencio y no veía a Ken por ningún sitio. De pronto su oído captó un leve silbido, el cual poco a poco pareció acercarse; abriendo los ojos con sorpresa el joven guerrero dio un gran salto: Una enorme descarga de fuego negro salió de entre los árboles dirigiéndose directamente a él. Mientras saltaba, el rubio invocó un escudo de energía para esquivar el ataque. Entonces, Ken apareció detrás de él y le asestó un fuerte golpe en la espalda estampando a Takeru contra el suelo.

"Eres muy distraído." —Dijo con una sonrisa de lado cayendo de pie al suelo. Takeru se levantó impulsándose con sus brazos y le miró, de la comisura de sus labios caía una fina hilera de sangre.

"No voy a permitirte salirte con la tuya…"—gruñó. Ambos se miraron a tan sólo un par de metros de distancia. Ken sonrió de nuevo.

"¿Aún crees que puedes vencerme…?"

"Si me estoy enfrentando a ti ¿por qué sería si no?" —respondió.

"Patético…"

"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?" —Preguntó el rubio, mirándole con coraje.

Ken rodó los ojos.

"Por siglos, toda mi ascendencia ha sido tratada como basura. Hemos sido tratados como una estirpe inferior cuando todos lo guerreros con sangre Ichijouji un día fuimos quienes defendimos a la tierra de la oscuridad. Nos segregaron después de toda la sangre derramada en esas cruentas luchas." —Takeru le miraba inexpresivo. —"Mi padre y mi abuelo, ambos fueron asesinados por la misma gente a la que protegieron; les asesinaron como si no hubieran sido nada más que animales…"—la ira de Ken fue creciendo conforme hablaba. —"Ahora yo acabaré con todos y cada uno de ustedes con la misma oscuridad de la que antes nosotros les salvamos. No son más que escoria."

"Tu abuelo se corrompió con la oscuridad…"

"¡CÁLLATE! ¡ESAS NO SON MÁS QUE EXCUSAS INVENTADAS POR TU CLAN PARA CUBRIR SU SANGUINARIA CULPA!" —gritó el peliazul, sus ojos parecieron lanzar llamas. —¡SACRIFICÓ A SUS PROPIOS HIJOS PARA SALVARLES!"

Ken invocó un nuevo ataque. Takeru lo esquivó y contratacó.

"Morirás en mis manos al igual que tu protector lo hizo en las tuyas. Tu chica morirá en mis manos así como mi padre murió en las de tu padre." —su voz se tornó por completo sombría, así como su expresión.

Ken alzó su espada y comenzó a atacar a su rival. Takeru no se quedaba atrás y devolvía cada uno de los golpes; varias chispas salían al chocar ambas armas. Era una pelea muy pareja.

Lo único que el rubio podía pensar era en mantener a salvo a Hikari, no iba a dejarla en manos de Ken; si tenía que dar su vida por protegerla, lo haría.

"Me estoy aburriendo…"

Entonces, Ken dijo un par de palabras casi susurradas y creó una esfera de energía que salió disparada hacia el rubio. Takeru no pudo hacer nada para esquivarla y el ataque le impactó de lleno. Emitiendo un siseo de dolor cayó al suelo: sus ropas estaban quemadas a la altura del pecho.

"dümej sine söumeh…"—Varios shuriken envueltos en llamas se dirigieron hacia el aturdido portador de la Espada de la Luz.

"¡Tornado de hielo!" —con el ataque desvió los shuriken hacia los árboles. —"Mi turno…"

Takeru lanzó su espada por los aires y dio un gran salto, una vez logró alcanzar la Espada de la Luz pronunció un extraño conjunto de palabras nuevamente.

"¡Zafiros de fuego!"

Varias esferas de fuego azul comenzaron a caer del cielo dirigiéndose velozmente al peliazul, quien apenas pudo cubrirse; las esferas impactaron por todo su cuerpo rasgando sus ropas y provocándole varias heridas en el cuerpo. No hubo ni un solo grito.

"¡Näsum!" —De pronto, una especie de energía hizo que aquellas esferas de fuego se dispersaran. Una nube de polvo se levantó y de él emergió Ken: Tenía varios rasguños en el rostro. —"Vamos a ponernos serios."

Takeru sacó varios kunais y los lanzó hacia él, Ken los desvió.

"No te van a funcionar más esos ataques basura." —El peliazul le miró furioso. —"¡Cráneos del inframundo!"

El suelo pareció rajarse y de él salieron disparados cientos de cráneos negros. Takeru con trabajo logró parpadear y todos los cráneos le habían rodeado formando una especie de cilindro a su alrededor.

"¿Qué rayos es esto…?"

Ken dejó ver una sonrisa de lado.

"Acaben con él." —dijo con simpleza.

Los cráneos entonces soltaron burbujas negras que al impactar con la piel del rubio soltaban una especie de ácido, seguidamente los cráneos parecieron emitir una leve luz púrpura y se estrellaron contra él todos al mismo tiempo. Un alarido de dolor.

Takeru cayó de rodillas apenas aquellos cráneos desaparecieron y tosió sangre.

"Estás acabado…"—Ken comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él.

El rubio intentó lanzar un nuevo ataque pero Ken fue más rápido.

"¡Susurros de la muerte!" —Un sonido lastimero apareció en los oídos de Takeru y éste gritó de dolor, era como si sus tímpanos fuesen a estallar en cualquier momento. Con las manos en la cabeza, Takeru se hizo ovillo aun estando de rodillas. —"¿Lo sientes, Takeru? ¿Sientes el dolor…?"

Él no respondió, en cambio trató de ponerse de pie.

"¡Honda infernal!" —un nuevo ataque, una cortina de fuego lanzó al portador de la Espada de la Luz varios metros.

El chico se quedó en el suelo, inmóvil. Su espada estaba lejos de él y no tenía fuerzas para un nuevo ataque. Ken por fin llegó a su lado y se puso de cuclillas mirándole con una sonrisa tan angelical que daba miedo, se encontraba embelesado.

"Está a punto de acabar, no te preocupes… sólo debes resistir un poco más…"—le acarició el rostro. Takeru apretó los dientes por el dolor de su cuerpo casi acabado por la batalla.

"E-eres…"—Ken puso un dedo en sus labios para impedir que continuara y negó con la misma sonrisa angelical.

"Shht…"—dijo. —"Antes de acabar con tu chica, hay cosas que debo tomar de ti."

Takeru intentó moverse desesperadamente pero su cuerpo apenas y pudo hacerlo, Ken lo tomó de los hombros y lo mantuvo en el suelo. Cerrando los ojos, el peliazul comenzó a susurrar palabras en una extraña lengua que ni el mismo Takeru conocía.

"Ikmi sorij kamij…"

Una brillante luz salió del pecho de Takeru y seguidamente unos objetos se dejaron ver en el aire sobre él: Las reliquias restantes. La luz desapareció y Ken las tomó en sus manos.

"Aquí están…"—rió, excitado. —"Las tengo…"

Impotente, Takeru le observó. Sin perder más tiempo, Ken realizó el mismo proceso que Takeru había hecho cuando invocó él una de las reliquias.

"He esperado mucho por esto…"—De pronto, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar: Su piel se tornó de un rojo oscuro y su cabello creció hasta las rodillas, sus ojos se volvieron blancos y sus labios azules, sus músculos también parecieron aumentar.

"Imposible…"—murmuró débilmente el rubio.

"El mundo temblará bajo mi poder, bajo el poder de un nuevo dios…"—Ken alzó el brazo y la Espada de las Sombras se materializó en su mano. —"¡Es hora de cobrar los favores!"

Su risa macabra se expandió con el aire y el cielo tronó. Cientos de relámpagos y rayos se dejaron ver en el oscuro cielo; una gran ráfaga de aire sopló.

"Es una lástima que no vayas a poder presenciar mi nuevo reinado…"—le miró con una sonrisa extravagante.

Takeru intentó hablar pero la voz no le salió.

"Quiero oírte gritar de dolor, quiero oírte suplicarme…"—Ken arrastraba la enorme y pesada Espada de las Sombras mientras caminaba con una mirada sanguinaria hacia él.

El rubio le miró con odio.

"Nunca te voy a suplicar…"—su voz apenas alcanzó a escucharse, pues un siseo de dolor le impidió continuar. Apretó los ojos.

"¿No? Bueno, está por verse…"—Ken juntó ambas manos y al separarlas lentamente una esfera de fuego negro y pequeños rayos violetas apareció. —"¡Esencia del abismo!"

La esfera se estrelló contra Takeru y éste, sin poder evitarlo, lanzó un alarido de dolor. Takeru volvió a ser lanzado un par de metros. Ken rió y volvió a caminar hacia él.

"Vamos, voy a enseñarte cómo cumplo con mi palabra…"—Una vez estuvo a su lado, Ken se inclinó y tomó al rubio del cabello. El portador de la Espada de la Luz apenas y podía hacer algo para defenderse, estaba casi seminconsciente.

Ken arrastró a Takeru, como si de un animal se tratara, cerca de donde Hikari se encontraba. Con un movimiento de su mano la jaula de energía desapareció y el rostro del chico mostró pánico.

"Vas a observar a tu chica ser desmembrada, vas a escucharla gritar de agonía… vas a mirar sus ojos suplicando por una muerte rápida…"—comenzó. Takeru desesperadamente comenzó a forcejear.

"No… no lo harás…"—Impotente, se dio cuenta de que sus energías estaban al límite. —"Por favor… por favor no lo hagas…"—Ken sonrió ampliamente, gozando su desesperación y su súplica.

"Sólo observa con atención…"

Ken le dejó caer al suelo y se acercó a la castaña; después de murmurar un conjuro, la chica comenzó a querer abrir los ojos y moverse apenas.

"Despierta, hermosa, despierta…"

"¿T-Takeru…?"—murmuró ella, débil.

"Mírale, niña… mírale…"—Hikari parpadeó muy lentamente, aturdida. Su cuerpo le pedía cerrar los ojos, le suplicaba por descansar. Con mucho trabajo ubicó al malherido rubio.

"¡Takeru…!"—sus ojos se abrieron de sobre manera al verle casi moribundo en el suelo, pero… ¡si ella había utilizado 'esa' técnica con él!

"Hika…ri…"—el rubio le miró dolido, intentando extender su mano hacia ella, intentado juntar todas sus energías para salvarle.

"Aquí comienza la parte divertida…"—Entonces, Ken blandió la Espada de las Sombras en lo alto con objetivo en uno de los brazos de Hikari.

Hikari le miró con un terror indescriptible en los ojos al igual que el rubio. La espada comenzó a caer y Hikari chilló.

"¡Nooooo!" —Fue el desgarrador grito de Takeru.

Sin que nadie se lo pudiera esperar, un gran fulgor apareció entre Ken y su víctima. La Espada de las Sombras chocó contra un objeto casi tan duro como el diamante y un nuevo sonido ensordecedor se escuchó por todo el lugar.

"¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!"—exclamó Ken mientras retrocedía unos pasos cubriéndose con la mano del intenso resplandor.

Takeru sintió todo el dolor desaparecer, sintió el cansancio esfumarse y también sintió una enorme calidez en todo su cuerpo.

"Te arrepentirás de todos tus pecados."

La piel de Takeru se erizó al escuchar aquella hermosa voz.

La luz se dispersó poco a poco dejando ver la imponente figura de MagnaAngemon. Su armadura brillaba intensamente, sus alas estaban desplegadas de una manera maravillosa; su rostro lucía sereno y a la vez decidido, portaba majestuosamente la espada Excalibur.

Ken lanzó un bramido, encolerizado.

"¡TÚ!" —gritó. —"¡DEBERÍAS ESTAR MUERTO!"

"La esperanza nunca muere, ¿lo has olvidado ya?"

Ken intentó atacarle, pero MagnaAngemon contratacó haciendo que una poderosa luz irradiara de él nuevamente; el peliazul se alejó bufando. Aquella luz era sagrada, y eso le impedía acercarse siquiera a él.

"Takeru…"—habló MagnaAngemon.

"Angemon…"—murmuró, contento de verle. —"¿En verdad… eres tú…?"—sonrió apenas, aún en el suelo.

"Sí, soy yo…"—MagnaAngemon le miró.

"¿Cómo…?"

"Ahora no hay tiempo de dar explicaciones, Takeru." —le interrumpió el hermoso ser. —"Tienes que acabar con Ken y destruir la Espada de las Sombras."

"No me quedan… más energías…"

MagnaAngemon miró a Hikari y la señaló, ella le observaba admirada desde donde estaba tumbada sin poderse mover.

"Hikari te ha dado parte de su alma y prácticamente todas sus energías…"—habló el ángel. —"Debes utilizarlas…"

"Ya lo… he hecho…"

MagnaAngemon negó.

"No, aún no lo has hecho del todo."

Ken corrió a atacar de nuevo, pero el ángel creó una cerca entre ellos y él.

"No nos queda mucho tiempo." —apuró el ángel. —"Te ayudaré. Después de todo tú eres el único que puede acabar con él y la oscuridad, es tu deber."

MagnaAngemon extendió las palmas de sus manos al frente y recitó una frase en un idioma celestial. Una cortina blanquecina cubrió al rubio y de él un dorado brillo emergió. Takeru jadeó ante la repentina energía que inundó su cuerpo, sus ojos parecieron adquirir un nuevo y fuerte brillo.

"Levántate, Takeru. Cumple con tu deber." —Takeru poco a poco comenzó a ponerse de pie y miró a su antiguo protector. Él le señaló su Espada, que yacía tirada a unos pasos; el rubio caminó hacia ella y la tomó. —"Confío en ti…"—Takeru apretó la empuñadura de su espada y le asintió; tenía una mirada decidida.

Ken mientras, había invocado un nuevo ataque haciendo que cientos de rayos cayeran a la tierra formando varios hoyos en la tierra. Los rayos se estampaban contra el muro que MagnaAngemon había creado sin dañarlo siquiera.

"Takeru…"—murmuró la castaña, apenas audible y observó al rubio caminar con pasos firmes hacia la barrera de energía.

El ángel entonces se elevó al cielo y eliminó la muralla de energía para que Takeru se enfrentara a su destino. Él mientras comenzó a lidiar con el conjuro de Ken en el cielo, tratando de revertirlo.

"¡No importa cuantas veces te levantes y te ayuden, te acabaré!" —gritó Ken lanzándose al ataque.

"¡Seré yo quien acabe contigo!"

Ambos dieron un salto y chocaron sus armas en el aire. Takeru estaba decidido a acabar con él de una vez por todas.

"¡Luz sagrada!" —un destello salió de la espada de Takeru directo a la cara de Ichijouji, él gritó: la luz lo había cegado temporalmente. El rubio aprovechó aquello para atacarle, varias estocadas dieron directo al cuerpo del peliazul.

"¡Sombras del abismo!" —Ken contratacó lanzando varias hojas de negro acero. Takeru pudo repeler todo el ataque con su espada haciendo rápidos movimientos.

"Ríndete, Ichijouji."

Ken rió y le atacó, la vista comenzaba a aclarársele de nuevo. Takeru eludió el ataque y alzando la Espada de la Luz lanzó una fuerte estocada a la espalda de su enemigo. Ken, horrorizado, lanzó un terrible grito que heló la sangre de Hikari quien observaba todo impresionada.

El antiguo maestro de Takeru cayó al suelo gritando.

"Te he dicho que te rindieras…"—repitió el rubio, mirándole sin una pizca de compasión por él.

"¡NUNCA!" —Ken se levantó y atacó de nuevo. —"¡NOCHE ETERNA!"

De la Espada de las Sombras, una nube negra salió disparada y tomó forma de un rostro gritando de agonía.

"No lo lograrás…"—Murmuró Takeru al tiempo en que saltaba. —"¡DESTELLO SAGRADO!"

El ataque de Takeru chocó contra el de Ken haciendo que se desintegrara.

"¡BORDES DE ACERO!" —Volvió a atacar el rubio. Las finas esferas que tomaron forma de finas dagas se estamparon en el cuerpo de Ken. —"¡ROCAS INCANDESCENTES!" —Atacó de nuevo, sin tregua.

Ken cayó al suelo, pero de su rostro (completamente ensangrentado) aún no se borraba la maliciosa sonrisa que le caracterizaba. Takeru sabía que tenía que invocar el ataque legendario de su familia.

"¡NO GANARÁS! ¡NO ME ARREBATARÁS LO QUE ES MIO!" —Ken de nuevo alzó la Espada de las Sombras y, con toda la ira que tenía en el alma, atacó. Takeru intentaba defenderse de los ataques con su espada pero la velocidad de Ken era asombrosa.

"¡Tornado de hielo!" —El ataque le ayudó a defenderse mejor y de pasó provocó que Ken se alejara.

Era una batalla asombrosa, la fiereza con la que se desarrollaba provocaba un escalofrío en el cuerpo de cualquiera.

"¡HONDA INFERNAL!"

"¡ESTRELLAS DE LUZ!" —Cientos de chispas salieron chisporroteando de la nada y en el aire se transformaron en flechas blancas.

Ambos ataques chocaron. Takeru invocó un escudo de energía y se protegió de la honda expansiva, Ken no pudo hacer lo mismo y salió proyectado a varios metros de distancia.

Era el momento, Takeru tenía que actuar rápidamente y acabar con él de una vez por todas. Ken se puso de pie velozmente y, con los ojos blancos muy abiertos, comenzó a correr empuñando la Espada de las Sombras en lo alto.

Takeru alzó la Espada de la Luz y, casi desgarrándose la garganta con un grito, la incrustó en el suelo.

"¡Ribeni sakio mah ï deh SEEK!" —Al incrustarse la espada en el suelo, el cielo tronó fuertemente.

"Magnadramon" —el antiguo guardián de Takeru sonrió.

El cielo se partió en dos y en él apareció un enorme dragón rosa con cinco pares de alas y hermosos ojos verdes emitiendo un poderoso e imponente rugido. Con la velocidad del viento, el dragón descendió en picada y rodeó a Takeru para después dirigirse a Ken. El peliazul abrió los ojos horrorizado al ver a la hermosa criatura ir directo hacia él. Poco pudo hacer, el dragón atravesó su cuerpo por completo para salir del otro lado dejando un enorme agujero. Las reliquias que había extraído de Takeru salieron de su cuerpo y se hicieron cenizas; Ken cayó de rodillas, su cuerpo había retomado su anterior apariencia. Magnadramon emitió un nuevo rugido y se elevó de nuevo al cielo para desaparecer en medio de un rayo de intensa luz.

"L-lo tu-ve tan… cerca" —Después de estas últimas palabras, el cuerpo de Ken igualmente se convirtió en un montón de cenizas.

Takeru jadeó y cayó igualmente de rodillas sosteniéndose de su espada después de ver a su antiguo maestro desaparecer.

"Se ha acabado…"—murmuró mirando al frente, casi incrédulo. MagnaAngemon descendió a su lado.

"Sabía que lo harías…"—le dijo.

Takeru entonces abrió los ojos preocupado y como pudo se levantó para correr hacia al lado de Hikari. Antes de enfocarse por completo a su chica el rubio miró al ángel y con miedo señaló con la vista a Angewomon, quien seguía inconsciente en el suelo; MagnaAngemon sintió un miedo terrible y corrió hacia el ángel caído.

"T-Takeru…"—Hikari apenas logró sonreír cuando le vio.

"Aquí estoy…"—le susurró tomándola en sus brazos con una extrema delicadeza, como si se fuera a romper con cualquier movimiento brusco que él hiciera. Hikari buscó acurrucarse en su pecho y lanzó un suspiro entrecortado, Takeru la estrechó más fuerte besando su cabellera en repetidas ocasiones. —"Ha terminado, mi amor… ha terminado…"—le susurró. —"Lo hemos logrado…"

Hikari cerró los ojos y dejó escapar varias lágrimas cerrando su puño en los restos de tela en los que se había convertido la ropa del rubio.

MagnaAngemon se había quitado el casco revelando su hermoso rostro con ojos azules, rasgos finos y larga cabellera rubia. Preocupado se arrodilló al lado de Angewomon y, aliviado, descubrió que aún seguía con vida, pero la herida en su abdomen le horrorizó. Posando sus manos sobre la herida cerró los ojos y un tenue brillo salió de ellas: La herida desapareció.

Angewomon abrió los ojos de golpe y comenzó a toser, su vista se encontraba muy borrosa.

"¡Angemon…!"—apenas exclamó cuando su vista se aclaró y pudo ver al hermoso ángel que la miraba preocupado.

"He vuelto…"—le sonrió.

"Lo sabía…"—Angewomon tosió ligeramente. MagnaAngemon le quitó delicadamente el casco para poder apreciar su rostro y que ella estuviera más cómoda, ella intentó ponerse de pie pero él se lo impidió. —"¡Hikari...!"

"Aún estás débil…"—le calmó él. —"Ella está bien, Takeru se encuentra con ella… ha acabado con Ken…"

Angewomon movió ligeramente la cabeza y asintió.

Takeru separó un poco a la castaña de su pecho y ella le miró con sus hermosos ojos rubí todavía cristalinos, él observó cada hermoso detalle de su rostro y, sin decir ni poder esperar más, la besó.

"Te amo, te amo…"—le susurró de nuevo el rubio para después volverla a estrechar entre sus brazos con fuerza.

Toda esa pesadilla se había terminado por fin, ahora nada ni nadie iba a hacer que se separara de ella; estaba dispuesto a quedarse con ella por el resto de sus días, a no perder ni un solo momento más a su lado. De ahora en adelante su única lucha sería por la felicidad de ella, nada más.

Había sido un largo camino el recorrido por ambos, lleno de peligros inimaginables y dolorosas revelaciones, pero al fin habían logrado su cometido. Ahora estaban listos para comenzar una nueva aventura, muy diferente a la de enfrentarse a demonios y seres oscuros…

**~Fin.~**

…

**Y… ¡Ta-chan! It's over…  
****Lamento haberme tardado un poquitín en subir el final, pero tuve unos problemillas técnicos por ahí  
¿Qué les ha parecido el final?  
Espero que les haya gustado, me he esforzado muchísimo escribiendo y he disfrutado mientras lo hacía. Creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito de este fic, jeje.  
De verdad este fic… es de mis favoritos, como ya he dicho antes, le tengo mucho cariño.  
Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han estado pendientes de las actualizaciones y dejan sus comentarios, también a quienes lo leen como ninjas entre las sombras. Mis infinitas gracias a todos, éste fic ha salido adelante únicamente gracias ustedes.  
Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Ivymon: **Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario C: me alegra que te gustara el anterior capi, espero que éste también te haya gustado mucho C: ¡Un beso y un abrazo enormeees! Muchas gracias por leer… C:

**Anaiza18: **Muchas gracias por tu review C: Me alegra que también te haya gustado el anterior capítulo, ya me dirás que te ha parecido el final C; jaja De nuevo muchas gracias por leer el fic y por dejar tu comentario, ¡te mando un beso y abrazo enormes!

**Isabel-takari: **Siiiii pobre Hikari :C lo que ha debido sufrir con ese horrible ataque por salvar a Takeru, como tú dices: Eso si es amor C': y del bueno ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y por comentar! Espero que te haya gustado el final, ¡Un abrazo y beso enormes! C:

**Dark-fallen-angel: **Te he mandado mi respuesta por mensaje privado, pero de nuevo te vuelvo a agradecer por aquí: ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Me dejaste impresionada, de verdad. Espero que el capítulo final te haya gustado y haya sido lo que esperabas, jeje. Espero que el capi haya sido merecedor de las palomitas y la coca cola mientras lo leías O: jajaja ¡De nuevo muchísimas gracias, tu review me sacó una enorme sonrisa! ¡Te mando un abrazo súper enorme y un beso también súper enorme de todo corazón! C:

**Ladygatomon:** ¡Awww, sí! Muchísimas gracias por no perderle la pista al fic C: Sé que me tardé bastante en actualizar durante un tiempo, prácticamente había dejado abandonado al pobre fic :C ¡Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar! ¡Un abrazo enormeee y un beso también! C:

**Guest:**Listo el siguiente C:

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo.**

***Hace una reverencia muy marcada a todos***

**¡DE TODO CORAZÓN GRACIAS! Una escritora no es nada sin sus lectores. Gracias a todos los que comentaron a lo largo del fic, a todos los que lo leen y visitan. ¡GRACIAS!  
Espero poder seguir complaciéndoles con mis otros fics y con los que tengo planeados comenzar. Ha sido maravilloso poder escribir este fic, en serio.**

**¡No se pierdan el epílogo! C:  
¡Lo tendré listo en un mes y si dios quiere menos! C:**

**Los quiero mucho a todos, son increíbles.**

**¡Un abrazo y besos de galleta a todos!**

**Su amiga y fanfickera loca:**

**~Hikari-Hayabusa~**


	21. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Sus ojos se abrieron de sobre manera y, sin poder hacer nada por defenderse, una fuerte ráfaga de viento la lanzó un par de metros. Su respiración era sonora, sus cabellos estaban revueltos y además su rostro y atuendo se encontraban manchados de lodo. Jadeó y se quedó ahí tendida, estaba demasiado cansada como para continuar huyendo, su cuerpo estaba por completo dolorido. Lentamente se giró y miró al cielo, jadeando, sin intenciones de hacer nada.

Una sombra dio un rápido y ágil salto sobre ella quedando a milímetros de distancia de pie a su lado. La castaña cerró los ojos.

—Por favor…  
—¿Eso es todo, Hikari? Eres patética…—la persona mostró una burlona sonrisa de lado. Ella chasqueó la lengua.  
—Cállate. Si siendo patética me tendrás piedad hoy, entonces lo soy.

El chico se sentó a su lado, sonriéndole.

—Lo has hecho muy bien. —Inclinándose un poco, depositó un beso sobre su frente. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.  
—Te quiero, Takeru...

El rubio sonrió aún más mientras acariciaba delicadamente su mejilla.

—Regresemos a casa.

Hikari abrió los ojos y asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—

Mientras la castaña tomaba un largo baño, Takeru se dedicó a guardar sus respectivas armas en el compartimento oculto detrás del armario.

Habían pasado ya casi un año desde los acontecimientos con el Guerrero Oscuro y Ken. Hikari tardó casi un mes en recuperarse por completo de sus heridas, aquella última batalla le había pasado una factura muy cara. Aunque Hikari sabía las consecuencias que aquella milenaria técnica había causado en ella, se negó a dejar de entrenar y perfeccionar sus técnicas.

La "Cortina de luz" era entregar la mitad del alma a la otra persona, literalmente. El receptor vería incrementada su fuerza y capacidades, pero la persona que lo empleara perdería gran parte de ellas. Hikari ya no tenía la misma resistencia de antes. Los primeros meses fueron terribles para ella: Enfermaba con facilidad y dormía la mayor parte del día, perdió algo de peso y era incapaz de usar magia. Takeru odiaba verla así, sentía que era responsabilidad de él el que ella estuviera en ese estado; pero Sora y Taichi le calmaron explicándole que aquel era un estado momentáneo, que era parte del proceso de adaptación que su cuerpo estaba experimentando y que cuando menos lo esperara Hikari volvería a estar bien, aunque como antes se ha dicho, sin las mismas características que antes tenía.

La castaña sabía su condición y aunque al principio tanto Takeru como su hermano se negaron a que pusiera su cuerpo al límite entrenando, ella no dejó de insistir y entrenar por cuenta propia. Ella sabía cuál era el límite de su cuerpo y de sus fuerzas. Al final el rubio terminó accediendo y ayudándole a entrenar y, para sorpresa de la castaña, se volvió exigente con los entrenamientos.

Takeru por su parte se recuperó en apenas una semana, fue por ello que no se despegó del lado de Hikari en todo el tiempo. Al inicio no quería que la castaña se exigiera de más, pero el coraje con el que había luchado y lo fuerte que había demostrado ser durante toda aquella travesía que ambos atravesaron juntos le volvieron a la mente, había sido gracias a ella que lograron completar su misión; fue por ello que decidió ayudarle con los entrenamientos volviéndose estricto en ellos, si bien Hikari no volvería a tener la misma capacidad de antes, por lo menos aprendería a trabajar y desarrollar a la perfección la que ahora poseía.

—¿En qué piensas?

Hikari abrazó al rubio por la espalda mientras depositaba un suave beso sobre su mejilla, su cabello húmedo caía ligeramente sobre sus hombros. Takeru se encontraba sentado sobre la orilla de la cama tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no la oyó salir del cuarto de baño, su suave contacto y el dulce beso en su mejilla le hicieron reaccionar, pero la fragancia a fresa que su cabello desprendía lo hicieron perderse de nuevo.

—¿Takeru…?

El rubio se volteó despacio y la atrajo a sus brazos, abrazándola fuertemente.

—Te amo... —le susurró besando su húmeda cabellera.  
—Yo también te amo…—le sonrió ella, aún en sus brazos.

Takeru sonrió y se separó ligeramente de ella para observarle. Sus ojos rubí le miraban cálida y tiernamente, con amor; su cabello caía delicadamente enmarcando su hermoso rostro y sus labios rosas llamaban con desesperación a los suyos.

Hikari rió bajito y se apresuró a besarle. Después de unos momentos se separaron y la chica se sentó en sus piernas mientras él le abrazaba.

—Takeru…  
—Dime…—preguntó él mientras le abrazaba, extrañado por el repentino cambio de voz en ella.  
—¿Cómo crees que estén ellos…?

Su voz sonó nostálgica pero a la vez apacible. Takeru desvió un poco la mirada pero enseguida la devolvió a ella.

—Creo que están bien. —le susurró, quitándole un par de mechones de la cara y colocándolos detrás de su oreja. Ella recostó ligeramente su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.  
—Los extraño…  
—Y yo…—el rubio suspiró y la abrazó más.

Angewomon apenas había logrado sobrevivir a aquel ataque que le derribó; Aunque Magna Angemon logró curarle en gran parte, fue necesario llevarla con sus superiores para que recibiera las atenciones necesarias, ya que el daño que recibió había sido con un arma oscura y había sido grave. Como era de esperarse en seres celestiales, el ángel no tardó prácticamente nada en volver a ponerse en pie como si nada hubiera pasado.

A pesar de todo lo sucedido, sus superiores habían acordado que ambos debían regresar al lugar que les correspondía ahí con ellos, pues la oscuridad había sido controlada y había asuntos que debían tratarse ahí. Para ambos fue difícil aceptar la decisión, pues Takeru y Hikari eran parte importante de ellos y se habían acostumbrado a su presencia, pero nada podían hacer ante las órdenes de regresar a su lugar.

—_¡Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer!_ —_exclamó Hikari, al borde de las lágrimas._

_Angewomon se limitó a acercarse y abrazarla fuertemente, la castaña no pudo entonces contener más su llanto y las gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas mientras se aferraba a ella. Tanto MagnaAngemon como Takeru las miraron con un dejo de tristeza._

—_¿En serio no hay una manera…?_

_El ángel negó cabizbajo, Takeru se mordió el labio inferior y apretó los puños._

—_Angewomon…—sollozó Hikari, sin querer separarse de su mejor amiga y protectora. _

—_Hikari…—Angewomon acarició su castaña cabellera, finas lágrimas manchaban su hermoso rostro. —Siempre te voy a querer. Este no es un adiós definitivo. —susurró, con la voz entrecortada._

—_Yo a ti también te voy a querer siempre, gracias por todo… _

_Ambas se separaron suavemente y se miraron._

—_Las gracias aquí no existen. —le sonrió. Hikari se limpió las lágrimas con la muñeca y le devolvió la sonrisa._

_Takeru miró a su guardián y le dedicó una triste sonrisa._

—_Nos volveremos a ver. —le dijo MagnaAngemon anticipadamente._

—_Lo sé. —asintió él._

_Un silencio se formó entre ambos mientras se miraban, Takeru bajó la cabeza por unos segundos y, con un nudo en la garganta, intentó hablar._

—_MagnaAngemon yo…_

—_No, Takeru. —negó él. El rubio miró las intensas orbes azules de los ojos de su guardián. —No es necesario el perdón. Tenía que ser así, no había otra manera._

_Takeru apretó nuevamente los puños y, sin pensárselo, se acercó al hermoso ser y le dio un fuerte abrazo. MagnaAngemon mostró un gesto de confusión al principio pero poco a poco sonrió y correspondió al gesto._

—_Ha sido un gran honor pelear a tu lado. No habría llegado tan lejos sin ti.—le dijo el rubio una vez se separó de él._

—_El honor ha sido mio, Takeru. —El ángel le mostró una nueva sonrisa._

_Hikari y Angewomon se acercaron a ambos._

—_Es hora de partir. —habló MagnaAngemon. Angewomon asintió con una sonrisa, tratando de controlar las lágrimas._

—_Estamos destinados a ser sus guardianes por siempre, no podremos vernos como antes pero siempre vamos a estar ahí cuando lo necesiten. —Angewomon se acercó a MagnaAngemon y le miró._

—_Nos veremos cuando menos se lo esperen. —dijo ahora MagnaAngemon._

—_Les echaremos mucho de menos…—sollozó Hikari, Takeru pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella tratando de confortarla._

—_Nosotros también a ustedes._

_Ambos ángeles se colocaron sus respectivos cascos y extendieron sus majestuosas alas._

—_Hasta pronto. —dijeron ambos al unísono antes de elevarse por los aires y perderse en el estrellado cielo._

_Hikari no lo resistió más y se ocultó en el rostro de Takeru mientras sollozaba levemente, el rubio la abrazó con fuerza mientras una pequeña lágrima descendía por su mejilla._

Takeru salió del cuarto de baño mientras se secaba el cabello con una pequeña toalla blanca, Hikari le sonrió al mirarle y él le guiñó un ojo.

Esto le hizo sonrojarse y ella le sacó la lengua como respuesta ante la sonora risa de él. Increíblemente, un par de meses atrás habían enlazado sus vidas. Había sido una boda muy sencilla: sólo ellos dos, sus hermanos y Sora (Quien se encargó de oficiar la ceremonia.) Aunque fue algo muy simple, fue lo suficientemente hermoso e inolvidable para ambos. Los dos ahora vivían en la villa Ishida, en una pequeña pero muy confortable cabaña. Takeru se estaba haciendo cargo de reconstruir todo lo que el Guerrero Oscuro arrasó aquella noche, algunos de los supervivientes le ayudaban con la misión y muchos otros comenzaban a unirse a él. En poco más de dos meses ya la mitad de la villa había recobrado su anterior esplendor aunque no todo era igual a como era antes: el antiguo hogar de sus padres se había convertido ahora en un santuario y muchas tumbas ocupaban ahora el cementerio rodeadas de hermosos árboles de blancas flores.

Yamato había comenzado un viaje por todo el continente unas semanas después de la boda de Takeru y Hikari con la intención de olvidar el anterior tormento que había vivido al ser convertido en un demonio y, por lo que decía en las cartas que le había enviado a Takeru, lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Taichi por su parte, encontró refugio en Sora; ambos se ayudaban mutuamente pero, aunque su amor era algo que todos sabían, aún no habían decidido casarse.

Después de aquellos días oscuros por fin una tranquilizadora paz llenaba los corazones de todos ellos. No habían sido días fáciles y habían muchas huellas imborrables de la batalla anteriormente librada, pero todos estaban dispuestos a comenzar de cero dejando atrás todo aquello… ya el tiempo se encargaría de enterrar los malos tragos.

—¿Takeru? —la voz de la castaña le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh?

—¿En qué piensas? —acarició su rostro, preocupada. Él negó ligeramente con la cabeza y tomó delicadamente su mano para después besarla.

—En nada, princesa. Sólo en lo feliz que soy ahora.

Hikari sonrió por enésima vez en el día. Amaba a ese hombre, con locura. Aún no podía creer en lo hermoso que podía llegar a ser el destino.

_Hikari suspiró. Takeru había salido temprano en la mañana junto con un grupo de sus nuevos hombres con la intención de conseguir más madera y materiales para continuar con la reconstrucción, mientras tanto ella se había quedado junto con Sora y su hermano reordenando los archivos que habían logrado salvarse del feroz ataque del guerrero oscuro pero, de un momento a otro, Taichi y la peliroja desaparecieron dejándola sola en lo que era el nuevo archivo._

—_¿No pueden esperar a que sea de noche…?_—_negó, divertida._

_No eran ni la mitad de los archivos los que se habían salvado, pero sí eran una cantidad considerable los que habían conseguido recuperar sólo habían resultado dañados, un escriba se encargaría de transcribirlos de nuevo. Pronto, de entre una pila de libros que se desmoronaron cuando intentó sacar uno, un grueso libro forrado de cuero llamó su atención. La cubierta de cuero estaba cuarteada y rota, al abrirlo, descubrió que las hojas estaban comenzando a enmohecerse y algunas partes comenzaban a ser inteligibles._

"_Luminosos días de esperanza." Ése parecía ser el título. Curiosa, comenzó a leer el principio._

'…_no se sabe que fue lo que había desatado aquel terrible mal sobre la tierra. El terrible demonio supremo había despertado de su letargo con un solo fin: Convertir a la tierra en el inframundo. Poco a poco todas las regiones del mundo sucumbían ante él dejando un inmenso rastro de sangre a sus espaldas, tratando de sobrevivir, los habitantes de aquellas tierras se aliaban a él, pero al hacerlo eran convertidos en demonios. La tierra ahora era un nido de seres demoníacos.'_

_La hoja siguiente era imposible de leer, pues la humedad la había corroído; Hikari pasó delicadamente la página y continuó leyendo, estaba por completo atrapada._

'_Y entonces él llegó a una tierra que aún rebosaba de verdor y vida donde los señores del lugar se negaron a caer bajo su yugo: Håbe. Ahí reinaban Vogel, señor de esperanza y Eleth, señora de luz. Ambos sabían que el Demonio Supremo pronto llegaría sus tierras y habían reunido a un gran ejército de guerreros, hombres y mujeres, dispuestos a defender su tierra, su libertad y su alma._

_La cruenta batalla duró cinco días y noches. Tanto el ejército de Håbe como el de demonios yacían muertos por todo el campo, solamente Vogel y Eleth quedaban en pie luchando contra el maligno ser. Ambos sabían que para acabar con el Demonio Supremo era necesario hacer fuerza de todo su poder entonces usaron su técnica definitiva…'_

_De nuevo las letras volvían a ser imposibles de leer. La castaña torció la boca y se saltó aquellos párrafos destrozados._

'_Una gran explosión se produjo, la noche se iluminó al punto de parecer que era medio día. El Demonio Supremo cayó emitiendo un gran chillido y los señores de Håbe aparecieron casi sin vida en el suelo: Se habían sacrificado para poder acabar con la oscuridad. Pero no todo acabó ahí, sin que ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba, el demoníaco ser comenzó a murmurar un conjunto de frases en la lengua del inframundo: "Ikiajj nerajh salehh szwarajj" _

_Después de aquello el ser desapareció en un puñado de cenizas, pero Eleth desapareció ante los ojos de Vogel. Les había sido lanzada una maldición: Sus espíritus estaban condenados a pasar milenios separados el uno del otro; no podían gozar del paraíso, pues sus espíritus estaban condenados a vivir separados en la tierra sin ser capaces de reconocerse hasta la próxima amenaza de la oscuridad, ahí tendrían una batalla final…'_

_Hikari abrió los ojos con sorpresa y cerró el libro, cuando ella conoció a Takeru… por algún extraño motivo se había sentido completa y aunque no llevaban muchos días de conocerse, el sentimiento de amarle fue muy fuerte. Ahora lo entendía, ¿en verdad era posible?_

_Con las manos un poco temblorosas tomó el viejo libro y se lo llevó consigo, sería su tarea: Transcribirlo ella misma._

La castaña se asomó a la cocina y observó a su esposo preparando la cena, silenciosamente se acercó a él y le abrazó por la espalda.

—Listo. —sonrió el rubio mirándola por encima del hombro. Ella imitó el gesto y se dirigió a la mesa mientras él servía lo que parecía ser una sopa con fideos en un par de tazones. —Aquí tienes. —el rubio le colocó la taza al frente y después se sentó a su lado comenzando a comer.

Ella simplemente observaba en silencio su tazón sin hacer gesto de querer comer, pensativa. El rubio le miró y alzó una ceja.

—¿Estás bien, Hika?

La castaña le miró.

—Hoy ha sido la última vez que entrene.

Takeru frunció el ceño, confundido.

—¿Qué…?—articuló.

—Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a retomar mis entrenamientos contigo, senpai.

—Hikari… ¿qué sucede? —cuestionó comenzando a preocuparse, eso no era normal en ella pues siempre que no podían entrenar un día mostraba su frustración y mal humor.

—Estoy embarazada.

Takeru se quedó sin habla, soltó los palillos que sostenía con su mano derecha y sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera.

—¿Takeru…?

—¿De cuánto…? ¿Cuándo te enteraste…?—habló de pronto. Ella se extrañó ante aquella reacción.

—S-Sora me dijo que podría ser de tres semanas… me enteré hace un par de días…—tartamudeó.

Takeru se pasó una mano por el rostro.

—¿En qué estabas pensando, Hikari? ¡Ayer y hoy hemos tenido entrenamientos muy duros! —alzó la voz y se puso de pie. —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Y-yo… quería que fuera una sorpresa, no buscaba cómo decírtelo…—su voz se entrecortó. Sorpresivamente, el rubio la estrechó fuertemente en sus brazos.

—Tonta…—le besó en la cabeza mientras acariciaba su cabello. —Te amo, te amo, te amo…

Hikari sonrió y le abrazó con igual fuerza.

—Debes cuidarte más, no me perdonaría que te sucediera nada… ni a ti ni a nuestro…

—…nuestro hijo… —completó ella, Takeru la separó de él y la miró con una amplia y brillante sonrisa antes de besarla apasionadamente.

La euforia que sentía en ese momento era incomparable: Él y Hikari tendrían un hijo.

Así, perdidos en aquel profundo beso, ambos fueron avanzando hacia su habitación despojándose de su ropa en el camino y dejando olvidada la cena sobre la mesa.

—

Su leve respiración le hizo sonreír. Hikari se encontraba recostada sobre su pecho durmiendo profundamente, su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto con una fina sábana y su rostro estaba adornado con una sonrisa.

Así de increíble era la vida, así de increíble era el destino. Después de atravesar por aquellos días tan difíciles ahora ambos se encontraban juntos: Habían unido sus vidas ante el cielo y ahora ambos tendrían un hijo. ¿Quién lo diría? Hikari le había contado aquella historia que leyó y la conclusión de él era que, si las personas están destinadas unas a otras al final se terminarán encontrando no importando el lugar, las circunstancias y el tiempo. "Lo que es tuyo y está destinado para ti, volverá a ti."

Días de luz estaban asomándose ante ellos.

**Tiiin tiiiiin tintintintintin tintintintintin tintintintiiiiiiiiiiin *Música de Star Wars***

**¡Holaaaaaaaaa!**

**Me atrasé unos días, lo siento jeje. ¡Pero aquí está el epílogo! \(*o*)/ *Aplaude ella sola toda emocionada mientras todos la ven alzando una ceja* Lo he releído un montón de veces y me ha gustado un poquillo, aunque siento que tal vez es algo confuso. No sé escribir un epílogo **

**El que Hikari al final estuviera embarazada de un "chibi Takeru" no sabía si ponerlo o no, no sé… al final me pareció que sería lindo y así ;O; Igualmente, que MagnaAngemon y Angewomon al final tuvieran que volver con sus superiores no sabía si sería lo adecuado, pero como que no se me ocurría que ambos seres -celestiales como son- vivieran juntos con Takeru y Hikari en la villa Ishida *Se imagina a Angewomon haciendo la cena y a Angemon cortando leña por ahí y en las tardes entrenando a los niños del lugar .-.* Como que no xD**

**En fin, tal vez no es el mejor epílogo pero… ;O; creo que cumple su función (por decirlo de una manera) jaja :DDD**

**Ustedes tienen la última palabra, ustedes son los jueces.**

**Aww… ¡Es que los quiero mucho a todos mis lectores! Lo digo de todo corazón y jamás me cansaré de repetirlo. En serio, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y por seguir hasta el final, por aguantar mis prolongados periodos de ausencia y los fallos que he tenido. ¡Que me encantaría organizar una reunión y conocerles a todos y todas para discutir sobre fanfics :D! (Y seguro aprovecharían tirarme tomates que lo merezco, lo sé) Aww, si el mundo fuera Pangea aún :C  
No, en serio, que los quiero mucho a todos C': **

**Ahora, contestaré a los reviewsillos que me han enviado :D**

***Anaiza18: **Aww, les dije que ahí no acababa todo para Angemon ;D Muchísimas gracias por tu review y por leer, me alegra muchísimo saber que mi fic te guste mucho. A ver qué tal te parece el epílogo mando un abrazo enorme de manzana y un saludote de naranja también C:

***Isabel-takari:** ¡Me alegra que te haya parecido muy bien el final! ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que también te guste el epílogo C': ¡Un abrazote de sandía y saludoteees de fresa!

***IVYMON:** ¡Arigatooo! Que bueno que te gustó el final, ¿en serio te pareció bonito? ;O; aww, esa era la idea ;O; Muchísimas gracias por leer y por comentar, ya me dirás qué tal el epílogo :D ¡Besotes de canela! n.n

***Ladygatomon:** Que bueno que mi fic te encantara y que el final haya sido bueno C': Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, prometo seguir con mis fics jaja n.n ¡Saludooos de piña y besos de cajeta!

***Darkfallenangel: **¡¿Cómo que no puedes entrar a tu cuenta?! O: Espero que se haya solucionado el problema D: Ya ves, un día iba a terminarlo… me tomó cuatro años pero… xD jajajaja ¿En serio así te lo imaginabas? ;O; awww ¡me alegra muchísimooo! Aww gracias por comentar y leer, en serio ;O; Espero que el epílogo sea bueno también jeje Y no te preocupes, estoy calentando motores para un nuevo proyecto jaja n.n ¡Un besote de uva y un abrazo de mora!

**Bueno… ¡Los quiero muchoooo! ¿Ya se los había dicho? ;O;**

**Ahora sí, le cambiaré el estatus al "Complete" y el fic quedará sellado C': he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo y leyendo sus comentarios, de verdad. **

**No se preocupen, tienen Hikari-Hayabusa para rato… C: *La gente se arranca el cabello y algunos se tiran por la ventana preguntándose por qué* ;O; **

**Como diría Terminator: I'll be back. Como he mencionado arribita, estoy con un proyecto muy ambicioso y estoy muy emocionada con él. Creo, CREO que será algo que se saldrá de lo común (aunque ahora las cosas originales escasean .-. pero lo intentaré) Prometo no decepcionarles n.n No sé cuándo lo tendré listo, pero juro que no tardaré los siglos xDDDD Simplemente no puedo dejar el fandom de digimon ;O;**

**Aww… muchísimas gracias a todos, les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor C: Nunca pierdan esa sonrisa aunque el mundo se empeñe en hacerlo C;**

**¡Los quierooo! ¡Hasta la próximaaaa! n.n**

**~Hikari-Hayabusa~**


End file.
